Just a to be Continued
by scarletraven007
Summary: Tobi is 18 with many problems,that aren't his fault. Like speaking in third person or not liking his face. He had finally got over the fact that his sempai is gone forever, as he starts college. Or will it all change when he joins the Akatsuki Dorm
1. Prolouge

Title- Just a to be Continued

Summery- Tobi is an 18 year boy with many problems, that aren't his fault. Like speaking in third person or not liking his face. He had finally got over the fact that his sempai is gone forever as he starts college…or will it all change when he joins the Akatsuki Dorm. Future Lemon and smut and swearing

Will have future Lemons and Smut…not sure how long though but there will be. Which is the reason why it's rated M. Lots of swears and sorry for the long chapters…most of the time. There will be some twists in this story

**AN- Okay so yes…another story. But hey give me credit! I've been working on this since November. And I know this because I have a whole notebook full and I remember writing this in photography, where I had that last semester. Anyway this story will get better. I wrote a load of chapters already and have a few more ideas so this isn't just going to be a 10 chapter story. It could get up to 30 or more (which is what I'm hoping for) Not all chapters will be really long though, but because of my writing style a lot of times they end up being 8 or more pages long. **

**Everyone has their own character quirks and so do I. Meaning I hate to make Tobi, Madara. Even if he does have an opposite personality. And Tobi doesn't always speak in third person so at least read it so you understand why. It's normally in Tobi's POV because first person is always easy.**

**Character pairings is, obvious, DeiTobi (Deidara and Tobi) but there are also some others along the way. Like some one-sided relationships and such. You're just going to have to wait for those. But there is one question that I'm going to ask closing in on chapter 10. Seeing how I have no clue on something -_-**

**Anyway, enough rambling and please enjoy. This is only the prologue so don't expect much. But please still REVIEW! **

**…**

**…**

**…**

Tobi Miss Sempai. Tobi got many help from him. When Tobi messed up Deidara saved him. When all kids made fun of Tobi, Dei-Dei threatened them with C4! When his tendencies got out of hand sempai helped Tobi…

**~  
><strong>"No, Tobi you can't where the Halloween mask forever!" The blond yelled at me, not caring if my dad, Madara, heard.

"B-But sempai…when Tobi wear this no one hates Tobi! There always smiling!"

"There not _smiling_ there laughing at you, un." He _was_ always blunt and to the point, "You look like a giant orange lollipop."

"But lollipops are good! Do you want to lick Tobi like a lollipop sempai! Hehe." I said very innocently and playfully. But even so, I wasn't thoroughly joking. I love my sempai, yes I said _my_, even if he's a boy. And even if he often dressed like a girl with fishnets and eyeliner, sorry _guy-liner_. But even so Deidara thought I was joking and smacked me on the head, causing the mask to get thrown across the room.

Automatically, I covered my face with my arms. I _hate_ how I look. I consider myself ugly. And the other people around school don't aid my self-confidence; Yeah Tobi knows big words as self confidence. I'm not retarded. I just…act like it sometimes…Okay most of the time. But who doesn't!

Because of a car accident years ago, I had a scar on the left side of my face. It used to be worst than it is now. But it's still large. Going from the corner of my eye then curves down to my chin. I had surgery at least 4 times, to make it not as noticeable. It used to be more bulky, and now it's a little thinner, _but_ that doesn't mean it's _not_ there. It's still scene pretty easily. And I get reminded of it every day with cruel words.

"Tobi move your hands." The blond shifted from where he was sitting pretzel position. I shook my head no and stood my ground.

"It's okay, un, were the only ones here. Plus even if there were people here they would be just jealous." Deidara smirked slightly. I looked at Deidara with my good right eye questionably. I was partially blind in my left.

"For one, people are jealous of your eyes. There big and black. To tell the truth they really are beautiful…" The blond looked away trying to hide a slight blush from his cheeks, "Not like that un!"

My eyes softened and my hands stopped gripping my face so tight, leaving a few red finger marks. "You have a kid face that can be adorable at times and not always annoying. Do you know how many chicks go anorexic to try to look young and thin? And lastly you're an _Uchiha_, not a fucking pussy. Are you a pussy Tobi?"

My arms fell to my sides, tears of my comfort zone being pulled away from me and tears of adoration scrolled down my cheeks. Sad thing is that this scared sempai.

"D-Damn it Tobi! Un I didn't mean to make you cry!"

The blond hurried from his seat and crawled up to me in a rush. He was more scared of my father than anything. Madara was always protective of me. Treated me like himself. I was his _precious._

Deidara put his hands in my shoulders, spitting out words like "Please stop crying un!" and "I'll give you a lollipop if you. Shut. Up!" But I couldn't stop. I was happy that I actually had a friend like Dei-Dei…

When I stopped crying we listened carefully for Madera's steps, hoping he wouldn't come barging into my room, giving a blond another threat like: "If you make him cry again ill rip your arms off and send you to the nether world for a long and painful death!"

Deidara swore under his breath in relief.

"T-Tobi thank Dei-Dei!"

"Yeah yeah, un" Deidara shook his long blond silky hair out of his eyes, "Now what can we do about the way you speak in third person, ne?" Deidara tapped his chin in thought. A slight tug to the corners of his lips making a smirk.

'Oh great…'

**~  
><strong>But…Deidara moved and Tobi got back into his tendencies. Tobi didn't wear the mask anywhere but he wore a shirt with a hood at all times. Teachers didn't care, they thought Tobi was stupid. And Then Tobi started to talk in third person again and sometimes forgets when he does it in his head. He often doesn't speak in thirds when remembering things, but there are moments.

Everyone was surprised when Tobi got into a good college in Konoha! Dei-Dei moved to Konoha 5 years ago when Tobi was 12 and the blond was 13. So Tobi don't know if he's still there. But that's not the reason he picked a college in Konoha. Deidara had told Tobi to get into a good college when he was older, since he knew he wasn't going to be able to keep contact with _me_ when he moved…He told me he wouldn't be able to send letters or call. He said he wasn't going to be able to visit me because it was too far. I missed him…still miss him, but even so I'm going to succeed and make him proud of me.

So I'm on my way to Konoha University to learn about…*sigh* how to run the company. I'm not happy about it. Actually I downright dread the idea of helping run Uchiha Corp. It's just so…boring and depressing!

I guess living in a dorm though is going to be different. I never really lived away from Madara. The only sleepover's I had, had been with sempai and that's about it. No overnight field trips, no staying the night at a cousin's house. Not that I hated it. My family hates me.

I watched the world move on the outside of the limo (yes _limo. _Supposedly even _retarded_ Uchiha's need to drive in style) the signs on the lamp posts showed that we were getting close the campus, but we were still far away.

I sighed, new people, new places…everything else is going to fit in. Will I? Of course not! I'm a slightly blind, pale, tall slender but firm 18 year old with a kid face with a scar on the left side. Of course I won't fit in.

The only person I _might_ know (I say might because I've only been around him at family gatherings and he didn't talk to me and he looked at me like I was an idiot) is my cousin Itachi. Maybe If I give him my world famous puppy dog eyes he'll help me. But I doubt he ever will. Plus I might not even see him here! It's a BIG school!

I sighed again, Well sempai time to begin…again.  
><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**

**REVEIW! , Also sorry for mispelled words. I suck at spelling. Again forgive me.**


	2. 1 The start goes from bad to worse

**AN- Okay so this is the actual first chapter of this story. And I mean this is where all the descriptive parts get in and I'm sorry but first chapters are often like that. So sorry but there's a lot of description and not a lot of talking.**

**Again this story is DeiTobi and you don't really get to meet most of the main characters until the next chapter where there's a lot more dialogue.  
>I started this about 4 times seeing as how I just couldn't directly copy everything from my notebook and it just was sort of boring, so again sorry if it's sort of crappy for the first chapter -_-' hmmm…what more should I say? I really don't have anything else except to review and I'm sorry for the misspelled words. I'm the worst speller on the known planet!<strong>

**…  
>…<strong>

**…**

The scenery outside the window was getting really annoying. More high-class homes one after another. I mean since I was an Uchiha I was sort of used to this sort of setting but that didn't mean I wanted to keep the same background for my whole life. Yes, Madara was more of the conservative type Uchiha, that didn't go all out, even if we had a fairly large house and property, yet he never really liked to boast about it. Like if he had a secret organization or something, ha like that's the truth.

But the truth was I knew that Konoha University was going to be big, and I suspected that it would be surrounded by such buildings. But I just secretly hoped that my thought was wrong. And I wished that people wouldn't be stuck up snobs that I grew up knowing. I mean, this is a high class school…supposedly.

It was one of the best schools in the country and had hosted some of the most famous and smartest intellectuals. There's a great art program as well as sports. But of course I have to be going here for the most boring of anything. Business and law. They are also experts in this to help people learn how to join business. Money and such. But I do wish that I had something more fun and artistic. But just because this school is known to create famous people or brilliant scientists didn't mean it wasn't a party school. Not like I would really go to parties without being dragged to one. Too many people.

I looked down at my hand to notice my nail polish needed repainting (something sempai got me into, more like forced) and that I was shaking…you know that slight quiver in your fingers like your just about to do a test that you never studied for. I was nervous and I knew it. And it sucked, big time.

Because all though a lot of people know me as Tobi the idiot for talking in 3rd person and acting like a retard that's not technically what I am. I swear it happened from that car accident but I don't exactly think that's the truth. Anyway the point is my third person speech only comes out when I'm nervous sad or excited. I might do it when I'm depressed but that hardly happens because, well, to put it simply, acting like a child or retard is just my personality.

I sighed and turned my attention back out the window again, when a sudden shadow from a large building, allowed me to see my reflection…sadly. I mean I don't _hate_ myself…okay I don't hate my personality and how I am. It's more on how I look to be specific. I saw my big black eyes, with thick eyelashes that would flutter on my pale cheeks each and every time I blinked. I could see my dark brown hair, almost black, in my natural scraggily mess style that sometimes spiked up. It was short but at least thick and long enough to be able to be somewhat in my face, parted to the left, and could graze the back of my neck just lightly, as well as being able to pull my hand through it to pull out any snarls. But all these things weren't able to take my attention off of the thing I truly hate about my face.

The scar. The thing that reminds me that I'm not the perfect Uchiha that I'm supposed to be…okay well maybe one of the main things that make me not a perfect Uchiha. I'm hyper unlike the rest of my family, but that's beside the point. I'm not just perfectly beautiful. Supposedly I'm cute to some people but I'm not an exceptional Uchiha. The reason I want to work in business is to show all of them off because I am smart and I will defeat them, even if they are my own family.

But back to the point. That scar shows I'm not flawless, plus it just reminds me of the car accident with my mom and how I was the one to survive but she hadn't. It makes me sad seeing as how it seemed like my childhood disappeared from me because I looked different. I acted different. I was just…different.

I tried looking away from it but I couldn't help but stare at it. It was _still_ big in the length of it but in truth it wasn't as bulgy. I had gotten many different treatments and it was still there but it looked better. I just always got nervous around people though so I ended up wearing a hood nonstop. The teachers never cared but why would they? I was just the idiot in the back of the class room. But I showed them wrong. I graduated high school AND I had gotten into one of the best schools in the country! Even if I do suspect that they just thought I got into it because of my last name, which I will admit think took at least a little part of it.

I shook my head out of it, no, I had gotten into this school by working my ass off and nobody's going to say different. I took my index finger and traced the scar, on the left side of my face, and shuttered slightly. The therapy I had been forced to go to by Madara, for all the hate I got because I was different, hadn't helped me out in the slightest. Only Dei-Dei would be able to help me. But I taught (more as insisted) to myself that I would never talk to Deidara again. Yeah I loved him. I still do, but no contact with him for 6 years made me believe that I would never in my life see him again. This of course made me sad when I thought about it but it's not like I could help it. And me coming to Konoha was not to stalk him. I legit still don't know if he's here or not, he could have joined the peace core for all I know and be out of the country. I came for boring schooling and that's it. Maybe some friendships but I don't want to act like a freak so if it happens it happens.

I finally realized the burning glare of the driver. I smiled weakly as I noticed we had actually reached front campus, and by the look on his face we must of have been sitting there for awhile. Why he couldn't just tell me I won't know…or maybe he did but I wasn't paying attention.

"Tobi thank you!" I yelled then grasped my mouth with my hand and cursed loudly in my head. I do not want a problem with my messed up speech patterns, especially not today. Not when I have to make a good impression. The driver rolled his eyes.

"Just get your bags and get out." And with that the limo window rolled up closing the small space between us.

I sighed; I'm not even liked by the Uchiha family driver. Silently grabbing my 7 duffle bags full of crap; I threw them on the ground and watched the driver drive out of site without really thinking anything else but really wanting to flip him off at the moment.

I wasn't weak, I maybe looked like it, but I wasn't. If I got in the right mood I could knock somebody out. Not that I ever wanted to. I hated the idea of violence. But if I got into one of my mood swings, who knows what I'll do. But sadly I never got into that other personality when I'm getting beat up. I'm too scared to act upon it.

Sighing I sat down on the grass in front of the overly excessive huge front building of the campus. I know for a fact it's not the only building this huge. I noticed a few college students (maybe freshmen) staring at me oddly as I pulled out my phone for the time. Of course we were late for registration and opening ceremonies. By 3 hours. Now I'm going to have to go to the head mistress.

Just as I was about to put my phone away I remembered I needed to text Madara. Since well, to say simply, he demanded I do it so he knew I got here safely. And I know if I didn't he would take a train and 3 plains to get here if he had to. Even if it only took one plain in the first place. He really was over protective.

**+"Make sure 2 C da hed honcho, eat veggies and if U need anything don't B scarred 2 call. I WILL KILL ANYONE!" **He texted back almost immediately. What can you do? He's a parent that just found out about texting way to long after it was invented and he enjoys it a little too much.

I texted back, "No need to do that." and slid my rumor touch closed and slid it back into my pocket. But I did love texting as well. Not really one to abbreviate every little thing (like Madara) but I loved how even if I was nervous, scared, or sad I would always act normal. I could lie easily through phone.

By now I was getting uncomfortable stares from my fellow classmates as they would walk past me, carrying theie own luggage, to their respected dorm houses. Seeing as how I was just sitting on the ground in a pretzel position with an orange hood on my head, yet I had just been in a limo. Maybe my outer appearance would be weird enough rather than my personality.

"Are _you_ Tobi Uchiha?" A deep voice sounded as if he slightly hadn't believed that I would be an Uchiha.

"Uh…" I should talk shouldn't I? I tilted my head back so that I was staring at him upside down but I could still take his look in. He had bright orange hair in spikes that sort of looked jelled. Or maybe that's how it was naturally. I couldn't really tell. He had multiple piercings on his face. His nose, eye brows, ears, you name it. He had black rods in his ears as well as the gages that were next to it. I didn't even want to imagine what size they were. They could have possibly been 6 gages for all I knew. Maybe even bigger. He had snake bites too. The weird thing was, was all these piercings complimented his silver eyes. Not so silver like the Hyuga's, where they look more lavender, but silver white, as if he was always glaring. They were so big and non emotionless that I sort of though that I could see rings in them. But I shook it off picturing that he didn't just have piercings on his face.

He was wearing a black leather jacket that was open so I could see his dark grey shirt with different paint splatters of red on the front. He had some strait leg black jeans with a studded belt and some chains that hung loosely, from probably his wallet in his pocket. In his other pocket was a pack of smokes and I sighed. I hate smoke. It always makes me gag. And lastly he had on some black and white converse sneakers. I looked back up at his face to see that he was staring at me with that "What are you looking at?" Look while he boredly played with his snake bite with his tongue.

Instead of talking I nodded my head up and down and he tapped his shoe, "You're late." The male said almost a bit angrily, but that just might have been how he sounded, I had no clue.

"Sorry, but…the driver got lost." I said a bit shaky and smiled, I was going to have to think before I spoke.

"Whatever. I'm Pein and I live in our shitty dorm house. And I was _supposed_ to help you. But you missed opening ceremony and getting your schedule and key so you have to go to the head."

Before I could tell _Pein_ that I was going to go to see the head mistress in the first place Pein picked up all of my bags and put them on his shoulders and began walking away, to where I suspected to be the place where I would be living. No telling me how to get the main office, nothing. Just left.

Great, that sort of downed my mood right there. I'm already hated and I barley said a damn word to him!

I stood up and dusted myself off the grass that had stuck to my ass as I tried to smile, not an obnoxious smile, just a smile to try and not seem so gloomy and emo. Not that there's anything wrong with emo almost my whole family is emo. I took my hands out of my pocket and began my way to the front bulletin board to look at the map. It was worse than I thought. This place WAS huge! It took up the whole bored with all the buildings and everything. I tracked down the main office and made my way to the building. And really, it was practically in front of me!

I let out a few different breaths to calm myself. I didn't want to look so tense and nervous, even if I was. First impressions were everything and I would call this the first meeting since I haven't talked to this head mistress. I've talked to the old man until he passed away a year ago.

Walking in the building I was looking at everything that I passed. Ever door or every wall of achievement. I seriously felt like a kid that thought everything shiny was expensive and cool…which a lot of times I did. Did you know I used to collect glitter? I would literally take glitter in my hand and hide it in my clothes drawer. But then I got yelled at for so much crap on my clothes from Madara AND Deidara so I had to stop.

I stopped at a glass cabinet with trophies and medals. I knew this school had a high level artistic and athletic creditability so I wasn't that surprised at all of the awards. And I don't just mean trophies or medals. There was also news paper articles about people and why they are special or something. It was then when I stopped and looked inside one of the Plexiglas cabinets and stared at one particular piece of artwork, that had a gold medal on it and a news paper behind it. Too bad I couldn't see who had made the piece, seeing as the name was covered up with the art. It just…looked familiar, or in other words, it looked…different. Not different bad, but different good. And what was so different was that it was a sculpture full of different animals. All from spiders, birds, and snakes.

I shook my head out of it, I needed to keep on going or I will never be able to go to the dorm and just…sleep.

Making my way, without stopping, through the hallway I had finally made it to a stairway where I took a few deep breaths, to try and stop my nerves. But then something brushed along my ankle and I jumped in surprise before I looked down.

It was a pig. A _pig._ Why the hell would there be a pig…in the hallway. And I was jus starting to think that maybe this school wasn't so weird. But hey, I'm a sucker for animals.

"Awwww, Tobi thinks you're adorable!" I yelled excitedly as I brought down my hand to pet its head. But instead of my thought on it being a cute and adorable piglet, it bit my hand…and wouldn't let go it didn't hurt, per se, but since my gloves were fingerless its little tooth was digging in my skin. I bit my lip when I tried to pull it free again, but in the end failed.

"Tonton! Let go of him this instant!" A woman came running down the staircase.

She had short black hair, which cut short right above her shoulders. She had on a dress shirt with a blue jacket and was wearing a knee high skirt. In truth she did look like a secretary. She ran up to me and tried to pull the pig off, "I-I'm so sorry!"

Me being…well me, grabbed a piece of candy out of my pocket, orange starburst, and placed it in the corner of _tonton's_ mouth. She let go almost immediately which caused me to smile. I wiped my hand on my black, orange and red hoodie.

"I'm…really really sorry." She apologized again and I held my hands up in defense.

"Its okay she…didn't hurt…a bit." Lucky me, hear the sarcasm, I'm probably going to have to think before I talk anywhere. And that's sort of bad seeing how I hardly ever think before I say things. I just don't want to start speaking like a child.

I sighed when I made my way back up to her eyes, which she was looking at me a bit questionably.

"Tobi Uchiha." I put my hand out in front of me showing my gleaming smile. She gladly took it.

"Shizune. Well, Tobi, why are _you_ here." She still watched me sort of cautious. How come everyone always comes up with quick thoughts on how I must be like by how I look like? I'm sort of surprised she didn't freak out because of my last name...or maybe she didn't believe I _was_ an Uchiha at all.

"Tobi was late because his driver was a dumbass and got lost. Tobi supposed to get schedule and key from the head mistress and Tobi has to talk to her about Madara." I sighed. There was no way out of that one. I seemed so…stupid that it made my semi-bad mood to be worse.

And you know what she did? She laughed. She fucking laughed at me as if it was a joke. As if I was acting that way on purpose.

"T-Tobi…Go ri-right ahead." And with a wave of her manicured hands she pointed into the direction of the office that I needed to be going to.

I didn't even bother knocking on the door, seeing as how the door was half open. I swear, I almost jumped out of my skin when I squeaked the door a bit more open and heard the woman screaming.

"Shizune, leave me alone! Too many damn brats" She turned her head so that she was looking at me. Her cheeks were just a slight pink and her eyes were half lidded while her mouth was partially open, "What you want brat!" She yelled but it came out more slurred and in truth it sounded like, 'fut vu want rat' but I can make things out. Oh god…she was drunk.

"Tsunade-Sama! What did I tell you about drinking on school grounds!" Shizune came into the room and sighed.

"What does it matter? The school is so fucking huge in the first place!" She slurred.  
>"But it's still a school, Tsunade."<p>

"But there so many kids this year! And that Uchiha didn't come. He was supposed to be in the legal department but he didn't come and-"

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune literally stomped her foot. I tried to get out of my shock. In no way could this be the mistress of this school…this drunk. Are you kidding me? How is this school not burned down yet? But…I guess what Dad said makes a little more sense now.

"Who's this brat?" She slurred and I jumped at the sudden conversation taken to me.

"That, Tsunade, _is_ Tobi Uchiha." The black haired women smirked at that and I imagine her thinking about how stupid I sounded earlier. The blond stood up from her desk, allowing her boobs to bounce up and down. In truth, if I wasn't gay (and I know I'm gay) those would be the boobs in a lot of little boy's wet dreams.

"This small fry is an _Uchiha_?" She said in a taunting voice that made me want to lash out at her. If it wasn't bad enough that my own family call me a non Uchiha, I defiantly hate it when people outside of that family start calling me not one.

"Yes that's what he says."

"So what does the little _Uchiha_ want with me?" She stood out from behind her desk and slowly walked toward me as I gulped.

Keeping me stance, I took in a big breath, and then slowly let it out, "Tobi needs his schedule and dorm key."

"Oh does he?"

"And Madara also has a message for you." I whispered now since she was standing right in front of me. I could smell the alcohol off of her, and it made me want to gag. And that's not just because her breasts were right in my face. Alcohol makes the worst out of people, and I know this from experience. Not that I've drunk. More of, other people drinking around me. True feelings show.

"Well, spit it out!"

"He said, the donation money that the Uchiha Corporation gave to this school isn't for your own personal sake." I spoke in a more sinister tone, yet I rubbed the back of my head then laughed a bit nervously. It all makes sense now, yet I still hate having to repeat my dad's threats. He's sort of known for it.

"That bastard…" She frowned and backed away from me so that she was sitting on her desk, crossing her right leg over her left. Now that she wasn't so close I could finally see what she was wearing. She, like Shizune, was wearing a dress shirt (that was low enough to show her cleavage) and a Jacket. But this jacket was open so you could see her White and green shirt underneath. She was wearing pants, but they cut off right above the ankle, and she was wearing high heels. Red, and in truth it didn't seem like it matched, but I could tell by how they were half latched open that she just bought them and were braking them in.

"I guess you _are_ an Uchiha after all."

'_Well no shit Sherlock, what else is new?'_ I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, this school had held its fair share of Uchiha's. So your no different from the last one…you know…the weasel? So you still gotta follow the rules. No special treatment, got it?" she slurred and I nodded my head. She switched her legs so her left was over her right, "No cheating, which means no plagiarizing, no sneaking over to girls dorms to have sex, no one wants to see or hear that, no drugs or alcohol…" I almost laughed. No booze? This was college right? Not that I drink but was she kidding me? Plus she's drunk herself!

"No fighting or starting shit, because then it comes back to me and starts to annoy me. So don't come to me with petty problems. With that said," She grabbed a file behind her and something next to that, "You have dorm room 7 in the _Akatsuki_ house. Don't ask who your roommate is because I lost the sheet- I mean you can find out by yourself, meet new people. The boy dorm buildings are on the left side of campus while the girl buildings are on the right. In the center there's the common building's where the two sexes can commerce. But curfew is 11. And if you do go to the girl's dorm curfew are 9. Any other times you can be anywhere. It is your life now go out and enjoy it. There are two art buildings, but can be big enough for a total of 4 on the east and west side of campus, while sport buildings aren't as big because there more on the field or at the lake. But what you need to know is that the Law buildings are next to the Art buildings but there are 4 in total. There's also a Dining Hall AKA cafeteria which is next to the common rooms for breakfast lunch and dinner if you prefer to not cook your own food which should be bought for your dorm. The campus is huge so it would be better to drive or take a bus to your classes. If not then you will have to walk, but some Professors don't tolerate anyone being late. If I'm missing anything you will find out on your own."

I still stared at her in disbelief. For once she actually sounded like she ran things. It made me think that maybe she wasn't so bad after all. Sighing, and figuring out that she was done speaking, I took my schedule and key, that she was holding out in her hand. I nodded my head and gave a quick thank you and began to leave the room.

"And Tobi." I slowly turned my head around to stare at her, "The third person way of speaking, isn't cute at all." She smiled at me and my mood just broke to pieces. I growled another thank you and left out of that room. Did she think it was my fault? Did she think I was trying to act cute? I hate it when people say I try to do what I do to act cute, to act like I really want to. It makes me want to cry. Today just went bad to worst didn't it?

My own family already thinks I'm not good enough so will everyone else think that? I damn hope not but I do think that might actually happen. As of now, I'm tired, dead tired. I have jet lag because I had had to take a plain, then we got lost in a car and went around in circles and so I got dizzy, that Pein guy hates me Shizune laughed at me and head mistress is a lazy drunk who thought I wasn't a god damn Uchiha and that I was _trying_ to be cute. I just want to go to my dorm room and go to bed. No time to really start to get friendly with my roommate.

Walking to the left side of campus I started walking down the street looking at every building as I walked passed. So I guess it wasn't just dorm buildings and houses. There were also some fraternity houses as well and I got depressed. Fraternities mean frat boys. And frat boys mean jocks. And jocks mean homophobes…most of the time. And so if people find out that I'm gay? Bye bye Tobi.

But even though I passed all of these buildings I didn't see one that Said Akatsuki in the front. Well, not until I made it to the last dorm house on this street.

"Just fantastic…the last effing house." I said sarcastically as I began to clench and unclench my hands. I walked up to the front door and took a deep breath. I've been doing a lot of those lately. It wasn't that bad of a place to live. It wasn't as big as the other places around campus but that would just meant that there wouldn't be a lot of people. This is actually perfect. It was made out of an oak wood…I would think. But it was painted over with a black paint which made it darker. Or was it stained wood? I don't know I'm not the shop class expert here. Anyway, there were windows on either side of the door and 4 windows on the upper half, well what I could see from the front of the house that is. The sign over the porch roof said _Akatsuki_ and had a red cloud painted on the front.

In truth if I wasn't so out of my normal mood I probably would have been freaked form the look of the place, but all I wanted to so right now, was go to sleep…

I walked into the building and sighed gratefully when I noticed that all of the members of this building weren't hanging out anywhere downstairs. But as I started climbing the stairway to the second floor I started to hear murmurs. Well people talking in there respected dorm rooms, that is. Quietly, I counted the door numbers as I tried to block out the swears and laughs coming from some of the rooms, until I made it to mine. Well my roommates and my room.

I sighed, a bit peeved, when I noticed how Pein just dropped my bags in front of the door. I kicked one of my duffle bags in annoyance.

"So he just takes my stuff and throws it down!" I took a deep breath, "So now I fucking start to talk normal when I don't need to and now I probably just broke something! What is up with me!" I put my hand on the handle, not directly caring if I disturbed the person that was supposed to be my roommate.

"Screw off Hidan! I don't need your knife to cut myself. I'm not depressed, un!"

'_That grunt…Holy Shit!'_

"Sempai!" I screamed. The Blond in question put down his book and just stared at me questionably.

"Tobi?"

"Sempai!" Tears of joy almost threatened my eyes but I didn't want to look weak in front of this male. I mean…he's Deidara!

And with that thought I glomped him, nuzzling his cheek.

**TBC…**

**AN-Okay I know that this story is slow…but it's the first chapter. Seriously it gets better and more exciting. How do I know this? It's because I already wrote 10 chapters. Yeah. That's what I said. But that's another down because since I wrote this story before it's gonna be killer for me to rewrite. And I'm sorry that if it sort of sucks. I don't know what's good and bad anymore with this story.**

**Anyway, this story is going to have some very rough twists and such. And also a lot of drama…yet I'm going to try to put some comedy in this although it's not my specialty and I will probably fail…epically.**

**Review please ^^**


	3. 2 He can't hate me

**AN- Okay sort of slow coming out…but sorry T_T I wrote this once and I found out that I hated it…since I copied everything from my notebook. So I had to just use the original chapter as my outline as I changed, a lot. **

**Anyhow, this is the chapter where a lot of people show up. Not all of them but there's a reason for that. Almost every single thing I do in a chapter has an important reason for later, so a lot of it isn't just senseless randomness…when sometimes it is. Sorry that's confusing but it's true. A lot of times I have to make sure that Tobi is random because Tobi is…Tobi ^^ He thinks randomly and does things randomly. His emotions run wild because of the smallest things and normally he is happy hyper and not Uchiha like…which you will see in this chapter. Not really the hyper happy part but the non Uchiha like one…**

**I guess you can say that a lot of people are OOC in this story so sorry if you don't like it. Yet some other people are the same as always. Sorry if this isn't a good chapter I promise the next one is through ^^ because guess what?...I'm not gonna tell you. You're just going to have to wait until the next chapter if you actually like this story.**

**Shadow Itachi SU**** sorry I haven't answered your reviews. Every time I start to or something I get caught up in something else -_-'but seriously I do appreciate them. Just wanna say that.**

**Uh…yeah I think that's all. Or ill forget something and regret it after I upload this.**

**Review and Watch please ^^**

**…**

**…**

**…**

"Sempai!" I screamed at the top of my voice. I probably was blowing out his ear drum as of now, but at the moment I couldn't really care for that.

"Tobi! You idiot get off me, un!" He yelled at an equally high pitch. My little jump (from across the room) had caused him to fall onto the floor with me on top of him…probably hugging the life out of him. But I couldn't help it. He was my best friend…and as sad as this sounds, since I had chosen to forget about it, he was still my crush. I couldn't just throw that thought away.

"Sorry Dei-Dei but Tobi Can't do that because Tobi hasn't seen you and Tobi missed you. Did Sempai miss Tobi!"

"Hidan! Bring me your knife now! I have a good reason to be using it un!" The blond yelled but I couldn't let go of him. I just…wouldn't let go. It was as if I was forced by every cell in my body to not let go of this male in case of him leaving again.

"Tobi…if you don't let go of me in 3 seconds, I _will_ blow you up!" He snarled out his threat witch caused me to loosen my grip and blink in confusion. Did he just…threaten me? He was never the one to do that.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Tobi's Dei-Dei Sempai?" I smiled as I slowly got off of him to sit in a pretzel position.

I couldn't help but smile (even after his threat) I also couldn't stop looking at him. I wasn't dreaming was I? I don't think I am. I mean he practically looks the same. Unless you count that his hair is longer. Oh and he doesn't have any split ends (which is sort of weird because he _has_ such long hair) His hair covered his left eye while his other eye shined brightly. Even if he was glaring…and it looked like he was mad. Did I make him mad? All I did was jump on him and make him fall on the floor with me. I barley did anything.

"You never threatened Tobi before…"

"Well Tobi wasn't such a dumbass that I needed to threaten him now was he?" He snarled a bit causing a shiver to roll up my spine.

"Deidara…don't act like that." I smiled at him.  
>"Hm." He grunted and without looking at me he stood up. I watched his every move, from him cracking his neck while his hand rested on his hip, to him dusting his ass off for the imaginary dirt that he might of have contacted with when he was on the floor. I even watched him as he left the room…then I realized he was actually leaving the room and I jumped up.<p>

"Deidaraaaaaa! Don't go!" I screamed as I dashed out of the room to follow him. Well first I had to jump over the bags that were still in front of my door, and then I could dash to go and follow him. I just got outside the door to be able to see his blond hair go down the stairs.

"Dei-Dei! Where are you going!" I yelled before I ran after him. I could hear some of the other occupants of the house opening their doors to their respected dorm rooms. But I could care less about them. Maybe I would care more about them if the blond headed male wasn't the only thing in my mind.

"Leave me alone Tobi!" I heard him scream to me right as I made it down the stairway. Well jumped down the stairway. I don't know what it is but I just can't help jumping 3-4 steps at a time. I know Madara always yelled at me about it. Saying how I'm either going to hurt myself or break the tile. But nothing has happened yet so there's no harm in it…hey it's my life get used to it.

I passed the living room and entered the kitchen to see the blond grumbling into a fridge. Well an empty fridge from what I could see, at my position.

"I told you to leave me alone un." Deidara hissed as he slammed the empty fridge door, causing me to flinch.

"But Dei-Dei Tobi doesn't care if you're in one of your messed up moods." I said with a smile plastered on my face.

"Are you sure that I'm not just sick of you Tobi, un?" He snapped his head to me. Wow, he really isn't in any good mood today is he.

"You don't really mean that do you Dei-Dei? Tobi bets you missed Tobi as much as Tobi missed Deidara Sempai!" I grinned as I tried to make his bad mood soften with my smile. But his face didn't mellow at all.

"You know what? Tobi?" He started, "Your annoying me and you're fucked up speech pattern is starting to piss me off."

My happy mood…just went downhill into the pits of hell. No, lower than hell. My mood went right into the twilight movie series. In truth I was so…excited that I didn't know that my speech had been triggered to the on position. And Deidara out of anyone should know that it isn't my fault. I mean, he did help me get rid of it…until he moved away. But that didn't mean I was doing it on purpose…and he knew that!

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down, and in hope calming down the problem as I let my anger set into place…again, "You know damn well that it is not my fault!" I hissed through my teeth at him.

"Oh so now you're going to be speaking like a big boy?" He said with a sarcastic 'Ha' at the end of it causing me to tense up a bit more, "Plus you swore."

"No shit I swore! I'm angry plus I'm not 12 anymore!" I grabbed my hood in frustration while he just sighed, seemingly annoyed, and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. I just sulked in after him.

"So now you're going to stalk me are you, un?"

"Well, listen to me when I say this, bastard, I've had a pretty shitty day. Then when I saw you and I thought my day had brightened. But sadly you're in one of your pmsing moods!" I put my hand on my hip as I shouted at the blond.

"He's got you down packed _Dei-Dei_!" a very sarcastic (maybe even cocky) voice said behind me.

"Shut up Hidan!" Deidara hissed.

"But I thought I heard you fucking saying that you needed my knife heathen?" the male said. Now was the time I turned around. He was taller than me (even if a lot of people _are _tallerthan me anyway) and he had…magenta eyes? Not that I was complaining they were…pretty. He had had pale skin as well as slicked back...silver hair? How old was this guy or did he just dye his hair. Or maybe his hair was just such a light blond that it looked silver at first glance. He had a smirk on his face that just screamed _"I'm better than you so deal with it_" plus he held up a three bladed knife that might of have been custom made or something. Not only that but he wore an emblem around his neck, probably from some sort of religion. The point is the guy just screamed _a bit creepy _by the look of him.

"I needed it when this idiot jumped me but as of now I am still having the feeling to kill him." Deidara sighed and jumped onto the couch, laying upside down on it, "Go at the idiot for all I care." He waved his hand.

"If you keep calling me an idiot, it's going to make me suggest to you that you need to pull your thong out of your ass. Maybe it's a little too tight." I snarled.

Right before I left to my room I saw Deidara's cheeks tint with pink from embarrassment…or anger. He always hated it when anyone called him or said anything about him that was even remotely feminine. And I knew his sore spot of it do I just _had_ to use it. Even if I knew he would be mad at me. Anyhow, I turned away from him so I could resign to the confounds of our dorm. Thinking that maybe I could finally get some sleep.

"Ohhhh! Dude you got burned!"

"Shut up Hidan, un!"

When I got up the stairs, my hands in my pocket and my hood even father up my head, I tried to ignore the few glances I got from the house guests who had opened there doors, probably to hear the ruckus that I had caused in the kitchen…and living room. But I didn't care for them as I walked to my dorm door and I didn't care for them as I threw my bags into the room and then into a corner thinking that ill just put everything away later. I just didn't care.

When I finally, completely, put every bag in the dorm room I had the chance to slam the door, which I just _really_ needed to do at the moment. Everyone has that feeling of needing to have to slam a door every once in awhile and I just _had_ to do it at this moment. Something about having Deidara here just made my whole life complicated. Okay yes maybe I was excited that he was here and how it's nice to see him again and how I might be able to take up where we left off _but_ he seems….different. Not in a sense that he looks different but he acts unusual. I mean he just acted like a total jerk and along from that he acted as if he doesn't care for me at all. Or maybe he was just in a bad mood because …because…because maybe there's clay up his ass or something. Yeah that has to be the reason. I still have faith in him.

I collapsed onto the mattress that was supposed to be my bed. And yes I said mattress because I was too lazy and or exhausted to go searching for my comforter in one of my bags or even the other sheets. But whatever happened to me because of my laziness was going to be my fault. Like if I got a cold or something.

All I know is that hopefully tomorrow will be a better day…

**=0.0=**

"Damn monkey…orange is…n-not your color…"

I'm a known talker in my sleep. Even I know I talk in my sleep, I don't snore, I talk. And have conversations…which is weird to me. I know this because I have videotaped me sleeping at least one time but I also know this because sometimes I keep talking while I'm half awake. Not fully awake but just enough to start to gain consciousness. Do you know how sad it is to wake yourself up because of your own idiotic dreams that you could have?

But even though I could tell that I was still sleeping I also knew that I should get up…seeing as how the light coming in from our window was directly hitting my eyelids causing a reddish hew to cover that messed up dream about monkeys I was having. Making me want to get up even if I hated mornings...or early afternoons. I think it's the afternoon seeing as the amount of light coming into the room so _now_ was the time I started to open my eyes. I mean I can't mope around in my bed all day. I have to mingle! Well…not really. But I guess I do have to say sorry to sempai.

Oh don't give me that look. Seriously he may have been…a total douche bag from hell but that doesn't mean I don't want him to be my friend. And it seemed like I honestly pissed him off yesterday…even if I'm sure I hadn't really done anything in the first place.

Since my eyes were open I took in my room. It wasn't too small nor was it huge. It was just a normal room with its medium size and 4 off white walls. There were two bed side tables. Mine empty with nothing (of course) while I couldn't help but look at Deidara's. Covered in paint and clay. He had an alarm…okay it looked just like a clock with no way of alarm at all. He never did like being forced awake. He liked being woken up by himself and had like an inner alarm clock that would go off before his real alarm clock was supposed to blow. Anyway, the rest of the room looked like any other college dorm. There were posters on the wall (Dei-Dei's) clothes on the floor (Dei-Dei's) and what looked like an art studio in one corner of the room. That corner of the room being Deidara's. Well I guess that isn't something a normal dorm room is supposed to have.

The rest of the room was really normal, having a closet and a dresser. There was also another door that was open and looked like a bathroom. I wouldn't be surprised if this bathroom was connected to another room to use. It seemed like it had a toilet a sink and a shower. Good enough for me. There were probably other bathrooms in this house so I didn't really need to worry if I had to go bad and it was occupied…

I finally sat up in the bed, causing the blanket to fall down to my hips and my hood to fall off my head. I scratched the back of my head full of hair to notice that I had horrible bed head. I yawned as my half lidded eyes stared at the door that was wide open, probably from sempai leaving it open yet he knows how much I hate the door left open because anybody can look in. Then I looked down. When the hell did I get a blanket? It made me smile, thinking that the person who probably put it on me was Deidara. Maybe he doesn't hate me.

Getting up I noticed that I was still in my clothes from yesterday…but I choose not to change. What was the point? I probably was going to be in this dorm house all day anyway. I have to unpack and at least meet some of the people that I'm supposed to live with. I stretched and smiled. I'm in such a better mood than yesterday. And I think it's because yesterday just sucked.

I pulled my hand through my hair a few times, casing the snarls to be pulled out and making my hair semi-okay. Finally nodding, to myself, I walked out of the room to hear murmuring down the stairs. Probably the other people that arrived yesterday. And Deidara…

I coughed softly to myself, clearing my throat, before I walked down the hallway and to the stair case. Which again, I jumped probably about 3 stairs only (since I was still a bit groggy) to the hard wood floor underneath. Causing just a slight thump. It wasn't as loud as it would have had been at Madara's house. I put my hands behind my head full of hair as I lazily walked down the corridor and into the living room. Well into the doorway of the living room. In my sites I saw the blond. Just standing there while talking to that cocky sounding Hidan. I could hear a TV going so I was sure that they weren't the only ones in the room at noon.

I took a few seconds to think of what I should do…I need to apologies to Deidara. But how do I do that when he was such a jerk? I also want to hug him…seeing as how I haven't done that since I was a kid. Well he wasn't really one for hugs. I sort of had to force them on him. That's when I figured it out.

I took a few steps back, rubbing my hands together, as I was thinking how he deserved this. I wanted to get a running start; the blonds back the only thing in site as I decided to jump on him. So when I actually started to sprint I was going into a fast pace, while a smile gleamed on my face.

"Deida-" I was stopped short from a hand pulling the back of my shirt, causing me to land on the ground…hard, "F-Fuck…what the hell!" I looked at the person who had caused me pain. The person sitting on the couch like he didn't do anything wrong.

"Tobi, if you did that you would have been in more pain."

"Itachi?"

"Hn." He grunted while I rubbed my butt with my hand.

"Well you didn't have to pull so hard…my ass hurts now."

He just shrugged his shoulders and smirked, returning his attention to the TV that was in front of him. By the sound of it he was probably watching a court show. Don't know which one but they all seem the same to me.

All of the sudden noise made the two people in the room to stare at me (Hidan and Deidara) causing me to nervously laugh and rub the back of my head with my hand. Guess I should say sorry now.

"H-Hey Deidara…T-Tobi is sorry for what he said…" I stuttered. I consciously knew I went into that pattern this time but I couldn't help it, "You know….about yesterday?"

"Hmm." Deidara grunted and my face dropped. He still was mad at me.

"Ha! Fucking kid talks like a baby!" Hidan laughed and I shot my eyes at the emblem wearing bastard.

"Hidan, you just said he was a kid, so you saying he sounds like a baby isn't really an insult." I tipped my head back to see a tan man with long hair over his shoulders. He had a black tank on as well as some grey sweat pants. He had one sea-foam green eye open as the other one was shut. It looked like he just woke up.

"Shut up Kuzu!

I took a few deep breaths, "I don't try to bastard."  
>"Of course you don't."<p>

"Just shut up Hidan." _Kuzu_ said. But I really do think he has another name. Kuzu is probably just his nickname.

"But I can't! He sounded so _cute_ when he even called me a bastard!

I glared at him, but I wasn't the only one. Surprisingly Itachi was glaring harder at him than me. My glares weren't as perfect as some of the other Uchiha's. I don't know why, maybe it's because I can get distracted easily, or am mostly hyper.

"And, dude, Look! He has a huge scar on the side of his face! Probably from annoying someone with his speech and stared a fucking fight!" he laughed again and my eyes widened for a second. How could he see it?

Oh my hood…I haven't put up my hood after I woke up this morning. Almost immediately, I put up my hood to cover my face. I also messed with my bangs a little (out of habit) to make sure that my face could be a little more hidden.

"Must of hit a sore spot huh?" He smiled sinfully causing me almost to gasp. He seemed pure evil…the bastard.

"Shut it Hidan." Itachi scolded him causing me to glance at the crow. He just glanced at me before I looked away, afraid that he would hate me because I was a disgrace of an Uchiha. Or acting like one that is.

"Why should I weasel boy?"

"Because if you don't stop messing with him I _will_ kill you."

"Why are you so fucking protective!"

"Because he's my cousin. Plus I know someone that would kill you with one phone call that you're hurting or making fun of his Tobi." Itachi smirked at this and I knew who he was talking about. But in no way would I contact Madara. I have to learn how to live without him, seeing as how I always have been protected and supported by him and I sort of…have to break off, "Madara would come here and kick your ass into the dark pits off hell in a second."

"I'm okay with hell. Jashin-Sama rules heaven and hell with destruction!"

My gaze lifted to Deidara. He shivered probably remembering how protective my father was. I slightly smiled at the thought of how Deidara used to protect me from bullies. My smile faded when I saw that Dei-Dei wasn't going to do anything at all.

"Wait wait wait…" Hidan held up his hand, "Did you say _he_ was an Uchiha? You have got to be kidding me!" he screamed when it finally sunk in.

"Tobi Uchiha at your service dumbass." I smirked at him as he glared at me.  
>"I suggest for you to just shut your trap. Tobi isn't the weakling that he looks like. Over the past 6 years he has had his moments when he was pissed or low on blood sugar when he <em>could<em> kick your ass. Because as weird as that sounds." Itachi spoke the truth and I couldn't help but blush a bit. I hate violence but it doesn't mean that I haven't sometimes lost it. I can have a dark personality, even if I don't like it.

"Yeah right. No way could such an idiot kick my ass."

"If he's such an idiot how would he get in this school Hidan?" The guy _Pein_ from yesterday came into the room. He wore a loose pajama shirt that had hung loosely on his shoulders and some black fuzzy pajama pants. It would seem that he even wore his piercings when he slept…

"Scholarship or dumb luck." The silver haired man shrugged his shoulders.

"He's probably smarter than you dumbass." Kuzu said

I think I'm getting annoyed. Really. There talking as if I'm not even in the room anymore. I took in a deep breath as I brought my knees up to hug them. Yes I was still on the floor, but in fact it _was_ sort of comfortable on the floor. They were still bickering back and forth to each other and I couldn't help but think of them. They were noisy (like I'm not) and some of the people in this room aren't that nice. Meaning Hidan's not nice and actually a total ass hole. I think one of the people just called Kuzu Kakazu and it makes sense somehow. Anyway Kakazu and Pein seem…okay. They just look scary. And Itachi? It makes me wonder why he's even sticking up for me. I would think he would hate me like everyone else in my family.

The thing that really got me was how I met these people in what? 15 minutes and I'm already getting made fun of because my scar and speech? It makes me sort of depressed…I need sugar.

"And anyway Hidan if you make fun of Tobi I could guess that Deidara would blow you up." Itachi grinned and I turned to look at him. All he did was smirk at me and I could only smile back.

"Why the fuck would Blondie hurt me?"

"Because Deidara was Tobi's best friend."

All eyes turned to the blond in question, "Really?" Hidan scoffed, "Because what about-"

"Shit it Hidan!" Deidara screamed causing me to jump at the sudden loud sound.

"Oh yeah he wasn't your _best friend_ he was much more. So are you saying you don't want little Tobi to know about-"Hidan's sentence was cut short with a loud smack causing from Deidara's fist colliding with his nose. As much as I enjoyed seeing Hidan clutching his nose as he glared daggers at dei-dei, I couldn't help but feel kind of offended seeing as how I had no clue what he was talking about.

"What the hell you fucking heathen!"

"Don't speak of it! I don't care if he fucking knows because I don't care about him!" He screamed causing me to gasp and my eyes to widen. Did he…is that…yep I think my heart is breaking. I know that there's something wrong with him. But does he seriously hate me that much? My hair covered my eyes as I pulled down my hood to cover more of my face.

You know that tightening in your throat that shows your trying to hold in tears but soon you know they're going to explode? That's how I felt…until silent tears finally fell down my cheeks making me look weak. I couldn't help it. I truly tried but I wasn't able to be strong and _not_ cry like a baby. I could feel the eyes in the room lock onto me and it causing me to tremble a bit.

"D-Deidara sempai…y-you're a…I-" How come I couldn't say anything? I mean I wanted to insult him but at the same time I wanted to say sorry. Sorry in how I was going to have to be in his life for the remainder of the school year and he was going to _have_ to put up with me. He's a douche. A lot of people in this house are really unbelievable.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I was sad, and mad. Mostly mad and that was soon going to be my main emotion. I mean how could he just…say that! I missed him for 6 years and he has no feelings for me at all? Not that we ever dated but I mean have feelings as friends. I clenched and unclenched my fist, while I stood up from the ground. I stretched my arms far above my head, cracking my back.

"Tobi…" Itachi whispered, but I ignored him as I decided to leave the room all together. Kakazu and Pein stepping apart so I could walk through. But before I stepped out, so I could return to that stupid dorm, I glared at the wall. And my glare could possibly burn a hole through it if I tried hard enough.

I mean the walls just there…so I punched it. I don't think I punched it hard but I could just sense that everyone flinched so I must of. But I didn't stay to see if I left a hole, I just left, while everyone stared at my back.

When I finally made it to my room I noticed my phone beeping on the dresser. It was almost scary how a phone battery could be charged for days but when you need it, it runs out of power. With a deep breath I flung myself onto my bed while I multitasked in unlocking my phone at the same time.

**+ U ok? I had a feeling**

_**-Yeah I'm okay. Everything's perfect.**_ I lied to him. In all truth I wish that I _was_ telling the truth. But I wasn't.

Deidara has new friends, weird new friends. And he doesn't need good boy Tobi anymore. He said it directly to me that he doesn't care about me. But still…I can't help but love him. And sadly because I love him I want to know what's wrong with him, or what's wrong with me to make him hate me. Why does life have to be so complicated?

**TBC…**

**…**

**…**

**Might as well tell you why I like next chapter if you read this far T_T next chapter Tobi is back in his good mood but even better is…Zetsu! Yes Zetsu is in the next chapter and since I have my own character quirks Zetsu is not who he is in the anime or manga. You will understand when you read it. So bye bye!**

**And Review T_T**


	4. 3 Good Morning! Litterally

**AN- Seriously I'm sorry this is so late! But I have a good reason. You see there was this fire and…then there were dragons! …yeah that sounds good, and then these dragons had some companion cubes that they refused to destroy! So Then they were on a rampage and my computer got disconnected and I couldn't charge it. So that's why I haven't written till now…Okay if you haven't noticed that's a bunch of bull crap. Then when I was almost done with the chapter, my computer deleted some of my files. Seriously I hate this thing sometimes. Then after that I finally got Portal 2…and I just **_**HAD**_** to play it… and finish it! So I did. Last night I finished writing it even if I knew it was against the rules to stay up past three on a Friday since there's Saturday morning cartoons.**

**Anyhow, sorry if this is a bit crappy but I tried my best on this one. And I mean I tried the hardest I could have with re-writing something 3 times, yes 3. Anyway the only reason why I am so into what people are wearing for the last few chapters or in this one is so you get the style and look for the characters. Other than that I'm not going to be so into it unless it's an important event or something.**

**Fair warning, the next 3 chapters (maybe 4 I'm too lazy to check my notebook) is going to be one day. Don't know why but I had to. Sometimes some chapters are going to be short, while some are long to. **

**So anyhow this is the beginning of Tobi's first day. Enjoy, review…well review if you want that is, but reviews do make me happy T_T**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Sitting up in bed and glaring at the one thing in the world I hate the most at the moment seemed to be all I could do in the dreadful hours of the day. Of course I'm talking about morning and that damn annoyance called an alarm. I mean I set it but it still doesn't get the right to wake me up since I hate mornings and I defiantly wasn't looking forward to today.

I combed my hand through my hair in frustration when I remembered all the chaos that happened yesterday and well…the last two days really. Because of that damn blond, I cried my eyes out for him for almost two hours like a fricken baby! How did I ever fall in love with a moron like him? How could he just say he doesn't care about me? Even a little bit?

I sighed as I slowly got out of bed, cracking my back, causing a moan of satisfaction to escape my lips. 5:45 in the morning. 5 fricken 45. Why did I have to wake up so early? It just didn't make sense how classes can even be this early in the morning anyway. But you can expect anything from Konoha University. For most people the more logical approach to not liking the morning, and for those who go to college, would be to pick classes _not_ in the morning but instead in the afternoon or even night classes. But of course I can't do that because Madara knows me to well. He knew that if I had gotten classes in the afternoon or night that I would get lazy and possibly, sometimes, just sleep right through my alarm for class. Which honestly, is true.

I am not a morning person at all and everyone who knows me can just tell. I'm just not my usual hyper, distracted self unless I at least got some sugar in my system or have some light shining in my eyes. When I finally took my eyes off of the clock I took in a deep breath and let it out as I sluggishly made my way over to my now filled closet.

After I had hid myself away in my room for a good amount of time I finally unpacked my bags and put all my crap in its rightful places for a year. Meaning I put half of my clothes in the closet, half in the dresser. My shoes were in the closet and my toys were on my bed. And by toys don't go and think of something perverted. I meant my plushies. I had my phone and laptop chargers plugged into the wall by my bed while my computer was be safely tucked under my bed that was now covered with my comforter. My blanket was black with large orange dots while my pillows were those fuzzy ones that are white that totally don't match but I like it like that. The pillows used to be able to light up but then, sadly, the batteries died a long time ago and I really just never re-put new ones in.

Almost immediately after I put my assortment of random objects away I crashed on my bed and went to sleep until a certain someone sluggishly made it into our room. Seeing as Deidara was my roommate I wasn't really surprised that it was the blond who had came into the room to what I think was to sleep. He tripped when he was stripping causing me to have to stop myself from chuckling by biting my lower lip. He was still clumsy, not as clumsy as me, but clumsy when he was tired or had a long day. And today must of have been a long day for him. Probably because I was such an _annoyance_. It took a few minutes for him to strip and collapse in bed and to finally sound calm. The first time he sounded calm in the day yet. And I do mean strip. He slept in boxers normally unless it was cold. And even then he would only sleep with pajama pants.

I shifted on my toes as I tried to clear him from my mind for even a second. But the thought of him shirtless with only boxers got stuck in my head. Something really must be wrong with me…

I shook my head to try to end all thoughts as I finally decided to look through my closet and figure out what I could where for this day. Meaning my first day of school and I actually did want to look good. As weird as it might sound, I want to make a better impression that I might have given in the last few days, which had been crabby sugarless Tobi that hates everything. I can at least make a good impression with my classmates and professors since I don't think I did that with my housemates.

I took a sleeveless black hoodie off a hanger and hung it on my arm as I looked for the rest of my outfit. The strings attached to the hood had fuzzy balls attached to the ends. Speaking of the hood there were black bunny ears attached and had orange insides to it. Now don't get me wrong the orange isn't just random and out of place. The hoodie had an orange zipper and some orange threading around the pockets.

I grabbed a black t-shirt as well that had 4 large orange swirl designs on the front and back. They strangely might of have looked like orange lollipops to some people and in truth I didn't really care. I walked backwards to the dresser that I shared with Dei-Dei and took out a pair of black skinny jeans. Now normally I don't like any tight clothing, because I have such a slender frame and it makes me look extremely skinny, but skinny jeans are the only exception. Not only does my ass look extremely good in them but they also kept people off my face. Plus the fact they were lucky to me was another up. I mean I was wearing these when I got my acceptance letter into the place.

I slid off my sweats and threw them onto the floor (I'd pick them up later) then changed my boxers with a new pair, plain black. I stretched again pulling my arms high above my head to crack my back again. I need a massage or something; I think stress has done a number on my back. I mean I've been nervous for more than the few days that I have been here. About maybe 3 months is what I would be guessing. College is a big step for some people and I was no different.

I finally bent down to get my jeans only for my boxers to slide down a bit on my hips. Another great invention called skinny jeans is good for is keeping my damn boxers up. I swear it doesn't matter how many sizes I try I never get the ones that fit right. I mean I am a guy and I do have junk so I don't want that squished if I get to small of a pair but if I don't get a small pair they fall down on my hips. I know total irony of any guy out there. At least I have the decency to at least wear a belt if my pants are too big so those can stay up.

After pulling up my boxers (again) I finally began to put one leg in and then a second leg, only to trip and almost make a hole in my wall from my head. After a quick quiet swearing session at the wall of the room I pulled them up as I tried to breathe evenly, "Stupid…effing pants from hell." I said to myself as I had that war with the clothing. Oh don't say you have never done this before. And I mean talking to inanimate objects while you tried to do something as simple as putting on clothes.

The button clamped, and zipper zipped, I grinned wide and gave a relaxed breath. I just did enough exorcise for a month trying to get on jeans and it was _so_ worth it. I looked in the full body mirror with my shirt off to stare at how slender I was. I tried to eat to gain weight it just _doesn't_ work. Yeah, I just got all the glares of jealousy from every girl in the world but I could care less. My metabolism is high and I don't actually like it. Maybe that's why I'm so lazy. Because I don't have to exorcise to try to look weight.

I'm getting off topic. I'm not so slender that I'm skin and bones. I do have muscles….seriously there there….not big and bulgy but just the normal average guy. But yeah, I'm still skinny. Sighing, I put on some deodorant then threw on my t-shirt and slid on the hoodie (only kept it half way zipped up) then smiled as I pushed the snarls out with my hand and finally put up my hood.

"Woke up…got dressed, looking hot, yeah that's checked off… oh phone!" I counted out to myself as I slid my cell into my pocket. Then I remembered I'm supposed to have good hygiene and I had to brush my teeth. It's a good thing I think of doing that _after_ I get dressed in my clothes for the day.

Sighing, I made my way to the conjoined bathroom (glad that no one was using it even if I'm not sure anyone but me is even up at this damn time of day) and brushed my teeth as I sang the ABC's…yes I still did the kindergarten stuff but in truth it's the only way I can pay attention to do something for so long. After rinsing my mouth thoroughly so I didn't taste any mint at all I fixed my hair again while facing the mirror to make it perfect so that my bangs were the perfect length in my face. Smiling again (because I finally finished) I left the bathroom and went back into the dorm.

"Okay…got dressed, looking sexy, and brushed teeth, phone…"

"Just go already un!"

I turned my head in shock to see a blond glaring at me with one blue eye. And I don't just mean a glare. This was one of those eyes you see in a horror film when somebody is about to kill you. I forgot that he was even in here! Despite how much I thought of him this morning. I decided to not do anything to anger him any more than I might have…even if I'm not even sure what I did in the first place. I gave the blond a smile.  
>"S-Sorry sempai! Tobi leave now so you can get some more beauty sleep!" I stuttered while I hurriedly threw on my orange shoulder bag (my back pack) and rushed putting on my shoes before I ran out of the door.<p>

Yeah I know I just slid into that crappy personality…but it's not like I could help it. For one the thought in how Deidara was only wearing boxers came into my head and for two…that look just scared the shit out of me.

I calmed down my breathing a bit as I closed the dorm room door and started walking down stairs. No I wasn't leaving already, seeing as how my first class was at 7. And no I'm not dumb for waking up so early. There was a reason for that. You see this damn dorm is so far away from my first class that it's almost scary. It will at least take me 25-30 minutes to get to class by walking…since I don't have a car or money for a bus ride. And I mean I'm most likely going to want to eat or something before I leave for school so it's only right to think ahead to wake up early.

It's not like anyone will be up at that time anyway…or so I thought. As I got around the corner of the staircase and made my way to the kitchen I heard murmuring. Two people by the sound of it.

"Screw that Itachi! You're paying for the food!"

"On contraire Zetsu, you're the one that eats all of it anyway. And not only that but _who_ was in charge of ordering the supply before school starts this year?"

"But that's not fair!"

"You raised your hand. Saying something along the lines off, _'I'll do it.'_ Yeah that was it"

"I was drunk and—"

"It doesn't matter if you were drunk. It's your turn." Itachi said in a '_I'm always right' _kind of voice.

"But I don't have the cash for that shit!"

"The things you are calling shit is the stuff you scarf down without letting anyone else touch."

"True…"

Their conversation was getting louder the closer I got to the kitchen; I fixed my hood and my backpack as I headed to the room. Believe me when I say this that I have no idea why I'm even going in there. Then again I guess I should say hi to Itachi…he confuses me. I mean he stood up for me yesterday! It was just so…unexpected and I sort of wanted to talk to him about…_why_. I mean his father is the one Uchiha that puts me through so much shit it's not even funny.

"I'm going to _die_!" _Zetsu_ said dramatically.

"You know you could always ask Kakazu for money." Itachi said it in a way that I could tell that he was smirking cockily.

"You really think I could ask him!" Zetsu asked as I made my way finally into the kitchen and Itachi just smirked as he stared at a dark green haired male sitting across the counter from him, the smile on his face slowly disappeared and he frowned, "You're a son of a dick you know that Itachi?"

"Hn."

The silence that quickly took over annoyed me as I felt both Itachi and Zetsu stair at me. Why does my presence always do this

"What?" I asked confused.

"Who's the hot brat?" The golden eyed male spoke so bluntly that it was almost unbelievable to me as I blushed slightly and tried to look away, but I couldn't. Zetsu, which is his name that I heard from the conversation, had dark green hair (almost black) that was spiked up…it sort of looked like mine which either meant that it was naturally like that or he just never combed it like you were supposed to. It was thick and some hair fell into his eyes. His eyes…golden. And I mean not yellow, but gold. The color had made them look sharp enough to kill…yet they looked sweet. He had pale skin, not as pale as the Uchiha but still pale, and his teeth were sharp by the look of them. He was wearing a black and white t-shirt with short sleeves long enough to cover the upper arm. And I'm not talking like the Ben Ten design; I'm talking about half black and half white.

I couldn't really see his pants because he was across the island from Itachi but I think he was wearing some black cargo. I don't know what he was truly wearing but it would just suit the outfit right to me. He was staring at me and in truth; it sort of made me a bit uncomfortable.

"Cute ears." Itachi joked and I just shrugged while ignoring him.

"Seriously. Who is he?" Zetsu said as he took an interested glance at the crow.

"Since you didn't show up till this morning like the dumbass you are you didn't see our only newbie." Itachi sighed.

"Only one? That's the lowest in forever."

"How would you know? You've only been here one year?" My cousin said almost lazily.

"Yeah but…there were about six people last year who were freshmen including me and then there were only three…would we have to do that since there's only one?" Zetsu said and by now I was completely confused but really I could care less about what they were blabbering about

"I don't know…depends on what people think." Itachi spoke, "Anyhow, this, is my cousin T-"

"Tobi!" I jumped as my name was screamed randomly in the depths of the morning air. I don't even know why someone would yell at me when I haven't even done anything…well not done anything yet.

The black haired man from yesterday came into the room and I could just tell by his face that he wasn't happy…but seriously what did I do? His hair was down like yesterday but it was more tame…which reminds me that he isn't dressed in pajamas but actually in casual clothes. Just a black t-shirt with green sleeves and some strait leg blue jeans. So I guess I wasn't the only one who had morning classes… that must include Itachi and Zetsu as well.

"Uh...um h-hey Kakazu, w-what did I-" I stopped my own sentence when I took another look at the angry male who was mad at me for no reason at all…or I _think_ I didn't do anything.

"You are so paying for that wall!"

"What wall!"

"So you finally got it through your thick skull?" The crow said quickly glancing at the fuming man in the kitchen.

"Shut it 'tachi."

"You stared at the hole for an hour, left, then went back to gape at it and _now_ you explode?"

"What hole!" I yelled desperately.

"You know you should be quiet. It's only six something in the morning." Zetsu said playing with his hair.

"I know I'm not fucking paying for that wall!" Kakazu yelled.

"What wall, what effing hole!"

"This wall and this hole!" Kakazu said almost as if he was in distress while he walked up to me, my eyes wide, as he started to pull the back of my hoodie and started to drag me out of the kitchen, back the way I came. And I mean drag, as in my arms and legs flailing around as I tried to stand up but couldn't.

"L-Let me go! S-Seriously whatever it is I d-didn't do it!" I spoke helplessly while my hood fell off my head.

"You really don't know? Unbelievable!" Kakazu huffed as he dropped me in front of the wall that leads out of the living room, "You did _that_!" He said sort of annoyed.

After pushing some hair out of my eyes I took a quick glance at the tan male to see that he was pointing at the wall in front of me, making me look up to where his finger was directing.

And what do I know, there's a hole. And I don't mean a dent, I mean a _hole_. As if a fist collided and went through. Now that I think about it, I did do this small amount of damage. But give me a break! I didn't…really…mean to do anything. I was just angry and stressed. I didn't actually mean to cause harm to an inanimate object, honestly!

I tilted my head back to look at the man still mad, why was he so mad in the first place? You can cover it up with a picture or something…right?

"Um…sorry?" I said a bit shyly.

"Sorry? Sorry! That's all you got to say?"

"It's a fucking _wall_." I mumbled under my breath.

"There's a gaping hole!"

"It's not that big…" I corrected him.

"We don't even have the house payments even for food yet and we already have more to pay for?" Kakazu said frustrated as he began to massage his temples.

"I-I'm…_really_ sorry?" I said to him giving him the most innocent look I could give anyone. Okay maybe I said I don't like how people call me cute, really I hate that, but that doesn't mean I sometimes use my big black eyes to my advantage. I mean, who wouldn't?  
>Kakazu huffed as I heard Itachi yell form the kitchen, "You could always call Madara for money."<p>

"No I'm not bringing him into anything. If I do…I won't be able to live without him." I said a bit sadly as I kept looking at Kakazu, who finally looked into my eyes.

"So what are you going to do about it?"  
>"I'm…uh sorry? I could maybe call somebody to fix it…" I said softly as I tried to advance my tactic to get out of the situation in general.<p>

"Well…um." I got him, no way out, "Well…I guess…it really wasn't your fault but that ass Hidan's. I'll make him pay for it." He sighed as he covered his face with his hand and I grinned.

"Thanks Kakazu-san!"

"No honorific." He whispered.

"Kakazu it is…"

"You just got caught by Tobi's cuteness. It was almost too sad to watch." Itachi smirked still sitting in the kitchen, "The key word being Almost."

"Just shut up." Kakazu said a bit harshly as he decided to leave to go into the kitchen.

"Hn."

Thinking I should stand up and get off my ass I did just that. Only soon after dusting myself off with any dirt I might have come in contact with from being dragged. Then I completed myself by fixing my shirt and putting back up my hood. It was my stomach that got me out from fixing myself more telling me that I was hungry and I needed food…or at least sugar. I mean if I had sugar (from candy or food) then I'm alright for the morning or day. Maybe sugar is like my energy source. As you have seen when I'm not on sugar I get crabby…

I walked into the kitchen with one hand lazily in my pocket as I opened a cabinet…only to be greeted that it was completely empty.  
>"Are you a complete idiot Tobi?" Itachi asked me<p>

"Uh…no?"

"Didn't you just hear a few minutes ago Zetsu and my conversation?"  
>"I wasn't really paying attention." I spoke honestly as I rubbed the back of my head nervously. I took a glance at Zetsu. I guess I know why the male hadn't been talking so much anymore. Right now, he was still sitting at the island, face down on the, I think, granite top. He looked like he was dead. And not only looked dead, it had seemed that death had appeared behind him like some type of evil aura.<p>

"What's wrong with him?" I asked curiously.

"He just hungry. But it's just his damn fault." Itachi sighed, "But really, Tobi, I'm sort of worried about you. I know how you are when you're hungry and really you could give Zetsu here a run for his money."

"If he had money we wouldn't be in this situation." Kakazu mumbled, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

I smiled a bit shakily at him but shrugged none the less, "I'm covered Itachi!"

With a tug of my back pack I placed it on top of the island and opened it. And in it…my very own jar of candy. Okay what can you expect? I'm Tobi. The one I carried with me wasn't so big but I did have a bigger one stashed in my room. I always carry candy with me though. Just in case I need a snack or something to cause me to wake up or even pay attention. It was filled to the top with gum drops and lollipops and all kinds of chocolate. Yes, I'm almost Willy Wonka himself.

I put it on the island and took a glance at Itachi. Yes, Itachi. You see, the crow, _my_ cousin has a closet liking to candy. Itachi loves candy…or sweets. Even if he tries to hide it. I know, trying to hide a love for something so delicious is ridiculous. But he couldn't hide it from me. Seeing as how I was always sitting in the corner of the room of any family dinner parties, since I was forced to go since my dad was forced to go, I would always observe everything. This included how Itachi always got the first and biggest piece of cake at any birthday party, and always got the largest amount of candy during trick or treating. Not that anyone actually new it was the crow. He always wore something so no one knew that it was him when going out to get treats.

The look on Itachi's face was priceless as he couldn't break his eye contact with the jar. Reaching in, I pulled out 4 pieces of candy. A sucker for me, cherry dum-dum, two pieces of chocolate for the two older males in the room and a jaw breaker for the partially dead Zetsu with death looming behind him.

I walked behind the counter then knelt down slightly so I that I was face to face with the pale male. He really did seem to become paler then he was originally. Sighing, and with both Itachi and Kakazu watching me, I pushed up Zetsu's upper lip to see how sharp his teeth actually were. They were almost unnatural. Anyhow I shoved the jawbreaker into his mouth and almost immediately his golden eyes shot open.

I couldn't help but smile while I stood up and Zetsu sat up fully, pushing the candy around in his mouth.

"What did you do? Zetsu is impossible to wake up without food." Itachi said moving his attention back to the jar sitting on the granite.

"Gave him a piece of candy. It _is_ a source of food you know…or something close to that." I said bluntly, "And Itachi!" I held out my hand with some chocolate in my palm, "Here ya go."  
>"Tobi…I don't want it. I hate sweets." He lied to me and I rolled my eyes. Itachi, hate sweets? Sure go with that.<p>

"Okay…_no_. You don't hate sweets. Sasu-Chan hates sweets. You, Itachi, Adore them. Now shut up and eat." I commanded him. The crow sighed and took the piece out of my hand.

"I guess…it can't hurt anyone." He said a bit shyly and I only rolled my eyes again. Itachi needs to let loose or something.

"Kakazu?" I said in almost a question as I looked at him carefully. He seriously looked like he was sleeping with his eyes closed and his body in a relaxed position. He must have got bored

"Hm."

"You want something to eat?" I grinned softly.

"What do you…" He trailed off as his eyes opened and he saw a piece of chocolate waving in his face.

"Want it?" I asked him. He only stared it…then stared at me. As much as it confused me, it made me uncomfortable, "What? Do you not like candy Kakazu?" Asked him. I mean, I don't know anything about any of these guys and so what if he has a bad past that involves sweets? I might have just offended him…even if that's probably not possible, "Sorry, I didn't ask you if you even liked it or not…"

"No...That's not it." He shook his head and I just stared at him questionably, "You just seem…different from yesterday. Are you high?" Did he just really ask that?

"Uh…no? I'm normally not crabby like I have been the last few days. So that's why I might seem different." I laughed nervously.  
>"It's true." Itachi spoke up for me.<p>

"Hm." Kakazu grunted before he took the candy out of my hand, "thanks…then."

"I see you got pulled into morning classes again Kakazu." Zetsu finally spoke after being silent for so long.

"Yeah. But I still got an hour. I just woke up early because Hidan was being annoying in his sleep again." He shook his head sadly, "At least I only have 3 morning and rest afternoon."  
>"Crap…" I looked at the clock seeing as how I was supposed to start class in thirty minutes, meaning I should get out and start walking now, "Itachi, Kakazu, Zetsu, it's been fun but I got Financial Law class, which won't be as fun, I gotta go!" I said happily as I stashed away the jar into my backpack and slid it on my shoulder.<p>

"Tobi, wait." Itachi stopped me before I stepped out of the kitchen; I turned my head and looked at him curiously, "I have the same class this morning. I'll walk with you…"

"Okay." I said lazily. It only took a minute for him to grab his bag and come back so we could walk out together.

Before I was fully out of reach I could hear Zetsu whisper, "I like the new kid. Plus he's hott." It caused me to blush and smile while I opened and placed the cherry sucker into my mouth. Rolling my tongue around it, tasting the sugar as it rested in my mouth.

Today has already started out good. I don't want to say this is going to be a good day since I know if I say that then something bad will happen. And that almost always occurs as if I jinx it. Doesn't mean I can't _wish_ that today will be a good day though.

**TBC…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**AN- Yeah I know, I'm sorry that this is so late for…**_**this**_**. It's sort of sad if you think about it. Next chapter though you might like…I think… anyhow I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner!...for now I'm stuck with doing homework -_- its due Monday. But I'm not just procrastinating on it. Do **_**you**_** want to read American Literature when there's Fanfiction to read? I think not.**

**Review**

**PS Sorry for spelling T_T the worst part of my writing. **


	5. 4 Hate is a very strong word

**AN- WARNING! Creepy Kabuto! I'm sorry this took so long but I have been trying to figure out if I was going to combine chapters or not. And I decided against it for this one because this originally was going to be really short. But I added a lot of new stuff and added to the conversations...so yeah.**

**That is all because I don't want a long author's note. **

**Review Please! T3T**

**…**

**…**

**…**

"So…"

"Hn?"

"N-Nothing! Never mind." Why was this so hard? By meaning what's so hard I simply meant trying to talk to the crow on why the hell would he like me or really, why would he stand up for me. I don't even know if he truly likes me. In truth he might have just been protecting the Uchiha pride which really would be a major downer. I mean…Fugaku is probably the main person out there that puts me down the most and says I'm not worthy of my last name. I know right! The Nerve of that man. But…it's not like I can really do anything about my Uncle…yes uncle. Madara is Fugaku's older brother. And I know it sounds weird that Fugaku would have control of the company because he's the younger brother but then again Madara doesn't give a flippen fly's ass for _normal_ Uchiha's.

My old man likes to do things for himself, and not in a selfish matter but as in going against the rule type of thing, because… he's different. One of the reasons why I love him so much (other than the fact that he's my dad) because he doesn't care what anybody else thinks about him. It seems impossible to not at least think what somebody might be thinking of you…or maybe that's my own problem. Anyhow my daddy wasn't really happy when I decided to go to college for Business and Law. Really….he was proud that I tried hard but he just wished I would of picked to do something else with my life and not just follow the Uchiha way.

But he is also way supportive of me…yet I haven't even had the guts to tell him that I didn't even want to do it because he would convince me to change right now! Then again…he is sort of faking not caring on what I do seeing as how he choose most of my classes for me and my time schedule for them. He is pretty much 60-40 on the idea since he's glad that I might not be tormented anymore for being…off. And him wanting me to not be tormented is the 60 percent, not the 40.

I guess trying to talk to Itachi is just…sort of awkward. I mean I never had trouble with talking to him before (since I did all the talking at the parties I was forced to go against my will) but he would only grunt at me and not say anything back. Not to mention he would stare at me weirdly at times but I was used to it so I didn't think anything of it. Well…I guess I did suspect that he was offended that I wasn't treating him like god on earth since he's an Uchiha genius and treated him like an equal instead. I mean think about it! Itachi could have been in college at age 14 but begged his parents to at least let him live a semi normal life and stay in his age group…while doing upper classmen work and even some college courses. But at least he was still in his age group.

I shook my head out of my inner thoughts and looked at the crow out of the corner of my eye. Trying to be discreet while I checked him out…well I guess checking him out might be a wrong way to say it since were cousins but really that would be the only way to explain it since I didn't know what to say to him to start to talk to him I needed something to keep my mind off of it. Aka, checking him out by his clothes and stone face expression to figure out his emotion…I mean he was in a good mood earlier but now he seems to be the mayor of shitty central!

Against me he might have been called bland since I was wearing black orange and had bunny ears on my hood. And Itachi….he never really wears colors other than red black and blue. Sometimes grey or dark purple but you can count on his clothes always being gloomy. I know, his colors are _so_ diverse but he refused to wear pink when I got him a shirt for his birthday… My dad had a good laugh that though because the look of Itachi's face when he opened it.

But that's not the point! Man…I'm getting off topic a lot today. Maybe it's because I'm nervous for school. Itachi walked coolly beside me while he held onto his backpack which was carelessly thrown over his shoulder. You know giving him that look that he didn't really care how he walked and he didn't care what people thought about him. On his torso he wore a blue shirt that hung on his shoulders and was loose enough to be able to see his Uchiha pale skin of his collar bone. But the sleeves on his shirt were tighter making you realize that he did have muscle…which I suspected since he wasn't as thin as me. Maybe I'm like some type of mutant that can't gain weight. Not sickly thin but still thin. His left wrist he wore a watch which I recognized Shisui's….Shisui was Itachi's best friend until he was 12. He didn't die but he moved far away. As in out of the country. To this day I have no clue why he moved away and Madara never told me either…But I didn't want to push it plus he gave me a bunch of candy and a teddy bear to shut up about it!

Itachi wore a pair of dark blue (almost black) strait leg jeans that really complimented his height and caused his long legs to look longer. I'm not afraid to admit that Itachi probably has a foot on me…okay really he has inches on me seeing as he is 5 foot 10 and I'm 5 foot 6 almost at 7 inches! But really in my vision Itachi seems so much taller than me and I have always thought that while I would be next to him growing up. Then again he's 21 and 3 years older than me… technically I guess he would be two years seeing as he just turned 21 on June 9 and my birthday is in December but really those are just the statistics so I say he's still 3 years older! Especially in maturity.

"What are you looking at?" Itachi said in a low voice making me jump in slight surprise. I hadn't noticed that I was staring strait at him now and not just from the corner of my eye. My cheeks inflamed with color as I snapped my head away from him and tried to act natural with my hands thrown into my pockets.

"U-Um…those guys over there?" I lied to him as if I was looking over his shoulder at the guys and girls walking around in the morning like zombies, drinking cups of coffee. I guess I'm not the only non-morning person in the world.

"So you finally heard them?" Itachi said with no expression on his face.

"What?"

"What they were saying." Itachi looked at me with a raised eyebrow while we passed the common rooms.

"I guess?" I said sort of confused and the crow just sighed. Probably noticing that I had just lied to him but didn't take it anything further as to rat me out.

"Just don't listen to them then."

"I don't know what you mean but if you're going to tell me not to listen you're practically telling me to listen!" I whined at the logic that just spilled out of my mouth. It's simple Tobiology, when a person says they don't want you to do something you just _have_ to do it! As in somebody tells you not to enter or to _not_ press a button. The perfect explanation to stop your stressing over the object is to do what you were told _not _to do! It's simple Tobistatistics for Tobiology.

"You are such a kid." He smiled for a second, letting his face stop that frown.

"I know and don't you love it!" I grinned an almost obnoxious smile. _Almost. _Meaning as in it was close to obnoxious but not quiet there…so really leaving it at it being a cute smile that was big and bright.

"Hn."

"Come on….don't start grunting again please?"

"Hn."

I stared at him now…did I just have a full, maybe semi-full, conversation with Itachi Uchiha? Yep…I think I did. So I guess it isn't that hard! I took the dum-dum stick out of my mouth seeing as all the sugary coating of the hard candy had been sucked away and digested. And so now it was just the rolled up paper that I would normally chew on to keep me occupied and focused but today I didn't want to deal with chewing on something bland like paper for a while and not have anywhere to throw it away. Why would I want something wet and sort of sticky in my bag or pants…okay that sounded wrong but I mean by pant pocket. Stop thinking perverted.

I threw it in one of the many garbage cans that covered campus when I walked past, then I coughed in my fist. I should talk to him now…seeing as it doesn't hurt anyone and he doesn't seem to have any attention to hurt me.

"Um…Ita-"

"You want a coffee?" He looked at me and I raised my eyebrow. Why was he talking about something random? And coffee? It's not my thing because its way to bitter. Even when Madara put in maybe 10 scoops of sugar it wasn't enough. Plus the smell was just awful.

"Um…where did this come from?" I looked at him confused and he just used his head to signal over my shoulder. It wasn't until then did I realize that there was some sort of coffee cart where people could buy some, "Oh…I don't like coffee though…sorry." I gave him a weak apologetic smile.

"What about hot chocolate?" My ears perked up at it. It was probably one of my favorite drinks that didn't have a lot of sugar. The main word being chocolate! "And mini marshmallows."

"You know me so well…!"

"Well do you want some?"  
>"I don't have money." I told him, which was the truth. And if Itachi did have money I didn't know if he would pay for me. My mouth was watering at the thought of it but somehow it seemed like a dream far far away.<p>

"Hn." He grunted again. That damn grunt! How could anyone know what he means with that damn fucking grunt! I mean the only ones that do that is him, Sasuke (His brother my Sasu-Chan) and his father. No one else in the Uchiha world does that so why a stupid grunt from-

"One black. No sugar no cream and one hot chocolate with 7 marshmallows and a cookie." I snapped my head to see that without me knowing Itachi had walked away to the stand. This is what I get for having internal yelling sessions to myself for no reason. I don't understand how I get so out of it that I don't even realize that this tall crow had walked away…to buy me hot chocolate. And did he say a cookie!

"Here" He said bluntly and handed me a paper cup and a cookie. I don't know how he knew that I liked to dunk my cookie in my hot chocolate and mix it with the marshmallows

"Thanks…" I grinned slightly and took a sip, only to smile widely at the taste. It was so good! Plus I was really hungry so this might fill me out in the morning.

"Hn."

"Does that grunt mean _anything?_" I complained. It was getting annoying.

"Hn."

"Hn hn hn hnhnhn!" In the grunting language I think I just said, _"I can't stand it you can be a complete bastard!"_

"Hn." Itachi said with a small smirk. In translation I think he just said _"I am sorry but none of my words are enough to describe your excellence Tobi so I must speak in a language that no one fucking understands."_ Yes…that is what I came up with my Tobiology.

This is what I think up on a daily basses, better enjoy it because I really don't care what people have to think…okay that's a lie. I care greatly what people think but I don't care if they do not like my own personal thoughts since no one should be able to know what I'm thinking unless I'm saying it outside of my head myself.

It was then that I decided to at least pay attention to my surroundings while nibbling my cookie…like I should of have anyway but I just gave up on Itachi. All he was doing was that stupid…grunt and I knew he was doing it on purpose now. So I decided to give up trying to talk to him for awhile while I sipped on my hot chocolate and sucked in the mini marshmallows.

I'm kind of surprised it's not even chilly out during the morning. There's not even a cool breeze. The weather just felt…nice. It was one of those mornings that you actually liked to be able to walk to school. Too bad that if it rained it will defiantly suck if I would have to walk. I might have to find out a bus schedule inside the campus. Yes, this campus is so big that there's even a bus route. But you have to pay it like any city bus. Or I could ask someone for a ride…if any of the Akatsuki actually have a car. It was so nice out that as it got a bit later in the morning, again only about five minutes later, more kids started to come out.

I sighed then took in a breath realizing that nothing bad has happened to me yet...well I guess it's only been maybe 15 minutes since we left our dorm house but by now something would of happened to ruin my day. Maybe…today won't be bad after all like I wished! I shifted my head to the left and noticed a bunch of students giggling and smiling. But I just shook it off as girls being girls and shrugged my shoulders, then again tried to figure out a conversation that I could ask Itachi if he hates me or not because he really is giving me mixed signals…I mean he bought me a cookie! Who does that if they don't like you?

Maybe I'm thinking about this too hard and maybe I am just coming up with situations or solutions in my head that make everything over the top. I seem to do that a lot… That's when I heard more giggles and chuckling from more girls and even some guys and now since it's happened more than once I'm positive there laughing about me. What did I do? Did I walk wrong? Or did I just look stupid standing next to Itachi.

"He's so fucking cute!" This one girl with brunette hair in a pony girl laughed to her friend as we went by and I grit my teeth together.

"I know! But really how can you call 'tachi cute? He's a fucking hottie!" Oh…they were talking about Itachi. That's even better, I rolled my eyes.

"Itachi?"

"Yeah as in one out of 8 of the sexiest men alive!" the blond she had been talking to squealed happily.

"8?"

"I guess 7…since one graduated. But fuck they're still hot!"

I shook my head out of it. I had no clue what they were talking about and I didn't really want to travel into the mind of a girl…seeing as in truth that might be very dangerous. More than traveling into the mind of Tobi because really that would be extremely scary to any being on this planet.

"Dammit… would it be gay if I said that I think that guy is…sort of…attractive?" This time it was a guy

"Not exactly since that is Itachi Uchiha. Everyone wants a piece of that ass either its slamming into it or getting slammed into." His friend responded and I blushed deeply looking at Itachi who seemed un-phased by any of the comments being said. So that's what he meant by ignoring it? Why can't I just listen to what I'm told to do?

"Then who's the one next to him?" the original one asked, was he talking about me now?

"I don't know…probably a freshman like you. But…he's sort of cute." Yep, I think that's blood rushing to my face, "And those skinny jeans really bring out his ass."

"Dude…are you gay?"

"Listen, everyone is technically gay. Especially since you just checked out Uchiha, plus you looked at the new kid. And when you have a choice, when your drunk off your ass and at a party and you're surrounded by either 4 really hot chicks or Itachi you're going to pick him. And you can count on that." The one guy finished his little rant as we fully turned a corner away from them…even if they were across the street. But now we wouldn't be able to hear them and I was sort of grateful for that.

I didn't take my eyes off of Itachi's face. He seemed to have no emotion as he took a sip of his coffee…by the way, how can he drink coffee black. Seeing as how I can't even stand coffee with a lot of sugar! It's just too bitter.

"I-Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"Doesn't…that sort of bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"What people say."

"No really, I'm used to it sort of. The real problem is just the new kids at the beginning of the year since everyone's curious." He rolled his eyes. He said this with as little emotion as possible! How comes he's acting like this out of the dorm? He was just…so different. He wasn't as distant.

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"How come your acting different?"

"I don't know what you mean." He took another drink.

"You showed at least a bit more emotion inside the walls of that house and now…your stone face and hiding everything." I lectured him.

"Look, I just don't like to show anything when I don't trust people well enough."

"Wow…I learn something new every day!"

The crow chuckled, "And class hasn't even started yet."

"Like I was going to pay attention in that anyway." I teased and rolled my eyes before I giggled. I would fake it out and say it was a chuckle but knowing me it was a full on giggle.

"Itachi?" I said again before I gulped. My throat suddenly felt tight.

"What?" He breathed out as if he was getting annoyed with all my little questions.

"T-Tobi thought you hated him…" I stuttered and walked while staring at my shoes. Apparently the sidewalk seemed very interesting at the moment.

"I did." He said bluntly.

And my eyes began to water with sadness. I couldn't really help it. Was the cookie just a lead on and your telling me that he doesn't actually like me at all…wait…did he say _did_ as in he might not anymore? Damn Itachi confuses me too much and it makes my brain hurt.

"D-Do I-Itachi _still_hate Tobi?"

There was some silence, okay not really some silence. More like a quiet. There was a quiet that I hated most. And this was that type of quiet…the quiet that told you either yes or no and you wanted the answer.

We had finally gotten to the building that had held the law class that I was supposed to pay attention in. And since Itachi seemed to know where to go we just walked to class while the silence continued to loom over us. Why wouldn't he just answer? Was it that hard to tell somebody you hate them or that you don't hate them? Or you can even say you slightly dislike the person and not even use the word hate at all.

"Ita-"

"No." he said bluntly.

"Wha-"

"To your answer Tobi, No I don't hate you, I don't even dislike you."

"Then…why did it take so long to answer-"

"I was trying to remember where the class was…we almost walked in a circle. I have the world's worst sense of direction."

And then you know what? I laughed. Hard. Who would think that Itachi Uchiha would actually be bad at something?

"It's not funny." He muttered mostly from his embarrassment.

I calmed down my breathing before I smiled brightly. Just knowing that he didn't hate me was good enough. And learning another new thing in only a few minutes seem to be extremely exciting to me! And now…we finally walked into the classroom that only a few students had gathered up in the humongous space. I think more people would pile in as it got closer and closer to the start up time of class.

Like I said, it was huge. Almost like one of those college classes you see in movies but even bigger than that. I know I should of saw this class earlier like other students who stay in a dorm for a weekend to get a feel of college experiences…but Madara didn't want me to go since he didn't want to let go of his Tobi just yet and me going here to stay for a weekend felt too soon for him. So I never really got to see the campus except when I took an interview, but even then I didn't get a tour since I was rushed out of there so I didn't have to see Fugaku (who had wanted to have his yearly interview with the head mistress before school started. Yep I found that out!) So really I only had pictures to come by and really…you don't notice how a room actually is big until you go into it.

The desks were more like tables that curved from one side of the room (where there was a stairs) to the middle of the room (More stairs) and then curved to the other side of the room till it hit the other stairs that led up the seats. Which again the seats were like benches that were padded with…I don't know. It seemed sort of like leather but it also looked sort of soft. All I know is that it was red that matched the oak wood of the tables. On the walls there seemed to be almost church style windows (not like the colored glass I'm just talking only of the size) there was only three of them, one on each side of the room (left and right) and one in front that was a little wider than the others since it wasn't as tall. Since it started out at the top of the smart bored (which was at the front of the room) and the two white boards on either side of the smart bored. And in the back of the room, some chalk board, like anyone used those anymore.

I swear the windows are just so big to torture us, and I mean me, when the weather looks so good outside. Just wait until spring when everything is green and pink. I'm going to want to run outside and daydream. Yep a perfect place to put windows. Kind of like now since the sun is still rising and it made the sky half orange and yellow and half light blue…I wanted to go outside again and take in a giant breath of fresh air!

I was roughly broken out of my day dream when someone walked into me (from the back) which caused me to drop my hot chocolate. Not the chocolate! I mean…it wasn't a lot, maybe like one sip left but the last sip is still the best one. I felt like I was almost going to cry over it.

With a turn of my head I snapped a look at the person who had caused my misfortune on this great morning so far. And what I saw? I creepy looking guy with silver hair and glasses. Really, does everyone have silver hair? Or maybe, like Hidan, it was just so blond that it looked white or even maybe he dyed it. The scowl on his face was almost torture though and I knew this guy didn't seem to be that friendly.

"Watch it Dick hole." He snarled when he finally walked around me so we were completely face to face. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Itachi was frowning and he had rolled his eye at the name.

"Don't take it personally. He calls everyone a dick hole since he himself wants everybody's cock."

"Oh Itachi, haven't even seen you there! Do you still hate me!" The male smiled like a little school girl which made me be even more confused than Itachi saying such words. And with a completely straight face (except for his semi-glare) and his calm, but sinister, voice.

"Hn." He grunted and the silver haired male just shrugged with a creepy grin on his face. His glasses (oddly circular like harry potter) rested on the bridge of his nose, which I say made him a bit creepier. Just because the glasses somehow made his eyes look like they were more dangerous than they probably were. Which…I might be totally wrong since his eyes are pure black…unlike mine which are onyx like all other Uchiha's!

I glared at him to try and hide the slight fear that the male was causing me. But I seemed to be failing since I knew that my eyes showed most of my emotions, like any other normal human being. "Um…T-Tobi sorry he bumped into you?" Really I guess I shouldn't say sorry since he was the jackass who bumped into me but the male seemed like he might be like Hidan so I didn't want to even chance him for being a bastard.

"Ohhh! Now I understand." He got a glint in his eye that caused me to shiver, "Third person way of speaking…" He used a flick of his wrist to pull down my hood, in an almost horrifying slow pace that caused me to shiver. I don't even know why I was frozen in place, "A fucking ugly scar on the side of your face." He traced it with the tip of his finger making my body quiver again. My onyx eyes widened before I felt them swell with tears, not that I think I would cry now…the key word was _think_ meaning it might happen, "but you still have a really cute face, could pretty much call you hott really." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Enough Kabuto." Itachi growled.

Why was this _Kabuto_ saying these things about me? As if he had been looking at a scientific specimen and I was on a lab table to be dissected…yeah, extremely scary. Plus how does he even know one thing about me?  
>"Dark onyx eyes, approximately 5 6' close to 5 7'." He scooted closer to my face making me scoot one step back, my first movement in while. And you know what he did? He effing sniffed me! "Other than chocolate and…a cookie you have the smell of candy on your tongue." If I wasn't an actual 18 year old I might have pissed my pants. "You're obviously gay." Okay I wouldn't really say obvious. But I mean…he didn't have to blurt that out! What if I wanted to hide my sexual orientation? Not saying I would because it would be to messed up…but I mean no one really knows I'm gay because I haven't fully come out of the closet yet…so him blurting that out really freaked me out. How the hell would he know that! It…can't really be the way I dress is it? "So…you must be Tobi <em>Uchiha<em>." He said my last name in a snarl that I jumped slightly.

"U-Uh…"

"You're probably wondering how I know so much about you, even if I'm not even started." I could feel my classmate's eyes on the three of us in the middle of the room. Three of us meaning Itachi, this Kabuto guy and me. Supposedly more and more people had entered the room since this one way conversations had started and I was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable. "You see _Tobi_ when I heard another Uchiha was going to be joining this wonderful school I just had to do a little research." A little? "And in all honesty…" He knelt a bit more forward and my breath hitched, "I found you completely interesting." I felt a quick shock run up my spine before I finally got the courage, or I think it was courage, to shift my eyes away from the males gaze. He chuckled slightly and really, it sounded purely evil.

I think I got a new favorite to hate; Hidan is now a row down from this guy.

"That's enough Kabuto." I was never as happy as I am now to hear Itachi's voice as he pushed me slightly behind him. Kind of protecting me in a way. It made me want to smile…but I was still pretty freaked out. About all of this. What's wrong with having just a good day without any interruptions?

"Why Itachi! You want me all for yourself?" He said cockily and the crow rolled his eyes.

"Tobi is not, and will never be, one of your little toys you can play with." His voice almost sounded sinister which wasn't as nearly as scary sounding as Kabuto's laugh.

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about how I don't want you anywhere near him. How I would rather watch avatar the last air bender the _movie_ before I let you lay a finger on him. Not to mention Orochimaru would rip anyone to shreds if he even found out that his little precious was actually a quiet known slut who will either take it or give it from anything that moves. Including Tobi, don't try to if you don't want _me_to kill you. Leave him alone."

"Oh Itachi! I'm charmed! Orochimaru-Sama doesn't really care what I do as long as I'm always on his side. So you don't have to worry about me!" he grinned brightly, "I think that's the most you have ever said to me!"

"It was insult." Itachi seemed to be really angry. I mean…I haven't seen him this mad before. _Ever_. I've seen him get frustrated at times but never to the brink of exploding.

"I didn't hear an insult…I heard compliments. Are you sure you were saying anything insulting to me?" Kabuto spoke before pushing his glasses more up on his nose. The crow just stayed silent not making any other emotion radiate off of him but hate. "But really…Tobi." Kabuto looked around the crow that I was pretty much hiding behind and just peaking around his side, much like a little kid hiding behind their mother when meeting a new person. So really…it's almost exactly the same! "Do you always let others fight your battles for you while you sit and hide?"

"Kabuto shut it!" Itachi threatened.

"Wait…I don't know why I even asked that because I already know the answer. It's true. You always let others fight for you." He smirked and my eyes widened as I clenched and unclenched my fist repeatedly. Was I getting _angry?_

"Tobi, come on you do not have to listen to him." Itachi finally looked at me and tried to pull me away but I wouldn't let him. Like some force held me in one spot as I stared down the man in front of me. Yes, somehow I had walked in front of Itachi so that he wasn't blocking the view in front of me.

"Let's remember shall we? First there was your precious _Dei-Dei_. Who moved away and never contacted you once even though he could have possibly found a way. Have you seen Deidara by the way? Did he already tell you that he hates you and never liked you even as a friend? That you were only an annoyance." Itachi tried to pull my arm again to make me leave but I just shook him off. "And then there was Madara. Didn't he put a guy in a coma for making his little Tobi cry? If it wasn't for your family name he would have been sent to prison. And now low and behold Itachi is saving you, defending you. I really didn't know that you were into incest but you must suck lots of cock to get people to protect you."

I stared blankly into the males cold eyes that had a glint of satisfaction thrown into them. While I did this Itachi stared at me as if he was waiting for me to do something. And by that I think he either was waiting for me to run away, to get mad or to even cry….which I might just cry. But there was also another emotion in his eyes when he looked at me. And it's pretty much easy to figure out that it was apologetic. As if he realized it might of actually had not been the best idea in protecting me like he had…but I really was grateful. It made me feel loved…it just wasn't the right time I guess.

I hate this…the last few days have been nothing but crap and now today? Why did I choose this school! I actually thought it would be a good day! That's what I get for actually thinking my day could go right. Or maybe this morning just sucks and the rest of the day will be better…I could only hope.

I watched Kabuto's mouth move but really I stopped hearing his annoying voice spouting crap that I was not in the mood to hear. I supposed he's using his silver tongue to try and cut me but right now my angers starting to flare and I can feel it coming closer so I'm not paying attention to what he's really saying right now to try and calm myself down. Not that that's really working since my emotions normally over takes me. I just don't like the feeling of anger, or the act of any violence. But sometimes I can't help it.

Not to mention if I did freak out on him I don't really want to be known as the scary kid to the rest of my classmates around me. And yes, pretty much every student has come in now and either were sitting in a seat and watching the freak show, or standing around since they had just arrived into the room. I also don't want to be known as the scary kid that got so angry he ripped the _slut's_ (As Itachi called him) dick off and shove it down his throat. I want to be happy go lucky Tobi that's friends with everyone and eats candy. Okay not really friends with Kabuto or Hidan but you get the point.

I closed my fists then opened them again coming back into the _real_ world where I could actually hear everything he was saying. Not that I really liked that but I did.

"And now I'm back on Deidara. He left you and the real reason was because he was sick of you! He didn't have any other friends _because_of you! But that didn't matter since I'm sure that when he moved to Konoha he found a new best friend and that's why he dropped you. But then again it doesn't really matter because he's really a whore. Did you know-"

"Shut up." I spoke finally, hands clenched and my breaths were ragged as I stared down at the floor.

"What was that?"

"Shut up you god damn son of a bitch! No one, and I repeat _no one,_ talks about my sempai like that no matter how much he hates me you fucking slutty ass piece of shit!" I growled and stepped closer to him closing up the small space that I had created from being scared and stepping back. And really his face was hilarious! By the look of his face my eyes could have turned _red_! He seemed to be caught in surprise. Did he never research my angry personality and memorize that information in his little head? Ha, sucks for him.

You see…I did get some genetics from my daddy. One of them is my anger for when I get angry and for when I sometimes spit out threats. Seeing as how Madara's sort of known for them himself. "I _swear_ if you come near me again and spout random shit in my face I will not even think to _kill_ you do you understand?"

His eyes were wide with surprise and confusion…but I didn't even see a small piece of fright or understatement in them. But then again, those glasses seemed to either intensify them or nullify his emotions… But then his eyes squinted when a smirk showed itself on his lips.

"Oh, I like this Tobi! Way more interesting! So fierce and dangerous. I thought you would just be a bottom but in reality you could be a great seme." He smiled cockily making me blink in confusion. I don't even know what that means… I leaned backwards (seeing as I must have leaned forward to try and be taller than Kabuto) and rubbed my eye with my fist.

With that all said and done the silver haired male sat down, finally, in the front row next to some odd looking twins.

I shook my head a few times then looked around realizing exactly where I was…had I actually forgotten all the people in the room when I exploded? One word, crap, second word, embarrassed. Yes I'm embarrassed and so blood rushed to my cheeks making them stain with pink. I mean…I'm still angry. Pretty mad actually. But I'm also embarrassed with…whatever I just said. I know it's sad but I don't exactly remember what I said exactly. I mean…I know that I blew up and I know why I just don't remember what I had yelled at the bastard for word by word. Sort of like a conscious black out if that makes sense. I need to learn how to control my emotions better.

I realized the different stairs that I was getting and it was making me feel more and more uncomfortable. They were looking at me as if they had to be cautious of me. Which made me extremely depressed than I already was.

I reached behind my head and pulled up my hood over my head, seeing as how it was still down since Kabuto took it off…

I looked up at Itachi who just put his hand on my shoulder and seemed to be proud of me for standing up for myself. But really I didn't feel so great. I just looked at the ground as I followed Itachi up the stairs and into the far corner of the room. Being in the highest levels of all the tables. Not only do I feel depressed but I feel completely exhausted with everything that had happened. And class hasn't even started! It's only seven fifteen or something (even though class was supposed to start at seven O' five I have no clue why the professor hasn't arrived yet) in the morning and I feel like I want to go back to bed and sulk in my bed for the rest of the day. Maybe rest of the week.

I didn't even try looking up at the students in class who were now murmuring to each other. If it was about me I didn't know but I also didn't want to really know what they were saying if it was bad things. I breathed out a sigh before I put my hand in my pocket to find what I wanted and then I pulled It out.

A sucker, not a lollipop, a sucker because that's exactly how I felt like right now. I felt like crap as I tore off the rapper (without looking) and put it in my mouth before I rested my forehead against the oak wood in front of me so I could clam down the heat of my body temperature.

My first thought? College seems to suck more than high school. Second thought? Yum…blue raspberry.

**TBC…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**AN- I hoped you liked it because it was a bitch to write! Ill try to update sooner but I also want more reviews. Show this to your friends if you like it!**

**Again just a reminder:**

**Review **

**P.S Tobi will get better I promise!**

…

**I think -.0**


	6. 5 Creepy Teacher!

**AN- Yeah sorry this is so late! I've been busy doing things and procrastinating. Plus I started school like two weeks ago. I know exciting right? All I know is that so far my sophomore year is so much fricken better then my freshmen! I still just hope it doesn't end up sucking like every year T_T anyhow:**

**So, yeah this is the next chapter. Like I said before it's the same day for like this chapter and the next one. I'm not sure how long the chapter is going to be for the next one because I'm combining two of the chapters. The reason is because…well the next one is stupid except for the first half. **

**So yeah. WARNING! I'm really mean to Tobi. I don't know why I just am. But things will get better! I promise. And Deidara will be in the next one even just a little bit!...unless the chapter is too long and I have to cut it in half…anyhow.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! =3**

**…**

**…**

**…**

I'm not the type of person who is able to handle people staring at them for a long period of time. As most of you might already know from my inner ranting. So right now, the uncomfortable feeling in the room is completely not that bearable. Either it's from me feeling Kabuto pretty much trying to rape me with his eyes in the front of the room or the rest of the students whispering to each other thinking I can't hear them. But I can hear them just well enough! And there eyes…each one staring at me.

I flinched as I felt Itachi put his hand on my shoulder, massaging it gently. That one movement I could tell what his silent meaning was. I bet you anything if he was talking he would say, "I'm sorry…but I'm still proud of you standing up for yourself." Yeah, whoopee fricken doo. I stood up for myself in front of the whole class after Kabuto humiliated me and pretty much told the whole world that I'm gay seeing as what the students learn will spread like viruses. And you know what's worse? I probably seem like the most dangerous thing alive now! Like people have to be cautious around me.

But like I said the constant stares caused me to start to shiver. I can feel them on me, even if I can't see them, I can just feel everybody's eyes on me as my head that's rested lazily (since to me it felt as heavy lead) on my arms which themselves rested on the desk. In truth I was too scared to look up and see the eyes on me, so I tried to not cry as I continued to suck on the sucker that was slowly dissolving in my mouth.

My body began to shutter as I tried to hide my now awakening sobs. I knew I was going to cry soon but I didn't think it would happen in front of everybody! I had thought that maybe I would be able to hold it in until I could run out of this class! Which…should have started 20 minutes ago. Where is the damn teacher anyway!

Seeing as how I couldn't curl in on myself I felt highly uncomfortable just lying my head on the desk, my hood fully covering my head, hiding everything but a few tussles of my hair showing at the rim. My face was hidden into my arm as I tried to keep the candy in my mouth to try and distract me from my now fresh sounds of crying. Not that I hadn't tried to stop any sounds possible, which only caused the clenching and heat to build up in my throat, and I hate that feeling.

"Tobi…come on. Please." I heard the crow say a bit apologetically as his hand moved from my shoulder to run a bit softly on my back. I knew he didn't know much to say. He never knew how to help anyone but his brother when crying. And Sasuke only needed a tomato for his weird craving or a kiss on the cheek. Oh, or Itachi could spend ten minutes with him and he would be perfectly fine seeing as how that's all the young raven would want.

"I-I-Ita-" I stopped short with taking in a sniffle.

"Tobi…" he sighed a bit sadly.

"T-Tell them to st_ooooop_." I whined, but since it was mumbled into my shirt sleeve I didn't know if the crow would even know what I had said but he said a quick 'Hn' while I sniffled again.

"Stop what."

"S-St-staring at To-T-Tobi." I mumbled and let out a quick sob. He again breathed out a sad air. I feel cold, why the hell do I feel cold! I should feel like shit right? Well of course I do but why would I be cold when I should feel like my body should explode for not just crying into my arm. Well one thing's for sure, everyone must really believe what that Kabuto jackass said about me being gay because look at me? I'm _crying_. Like a big fricken gay baby! Okay that didn't make much sense since a lot of men cry like…um…just shut up.

And you know what's worse? I felt alone as everyone's glares etched onto me. I scooted a bit closer to Itachi so that I was at least touching him, in hope that I could remember that he was there if I was at least touching him. Even if it was just my lower back to his hip.

"Hn?" he grunted in confusion, his hand stopping the motion on my back. I only ignored him and before I knew it I was clutching my face in his chest while gripping his shirt. A small blush on my pale cheeks but seeing as my skin was so fricken pale the blush seemed more prominent. Not to mention my eyes were a bit red (not that much) from crying and rubbing and hiding it in my arms and wiping with my sleeves.

But really me cuddling up to my _cousin's_ chest, which I'm doing right now, isn't by anyway random or creepy. When I would…break down and pretty much cry when I was younger I would clutch onto Deidara and he _wouldn't_ freak. He would actually be kind and gentle to try and get me to stop crying…mostly because he didn't want to suffer the wrath of Madara but at least he still kept me warm as I cried because for some reason…I always felt cold when shedding fricken tears all over the place. Not to mention, I felt loved and or at least I felt as if I had someone close to me when I did this.

The older crow was actually…being quite nice and hugged me close to himself. And for some reason…he seemed to almost be like a big brother or something. I don't know why I feel like that when close to him but at least he lets me do this. Seeing as how he's almost the same height as Deidara is compared to me. It brings back the good memories. Not saying the new memories are bad…okay yeah the memories are completely shitty but that's not the point…okay maybe it is the point.

"Come on Tobi… please…please stop crying. Seriously." He said in a low voice and I only shook my head in his shirt, my hood still covering my head, not truly blocking the stairs…not that this whole situation wasn't increasing the problem. Yes, an 18 year old boy, crying into Itachi Uchiha's chest, who is also his cousin. Yeah, this isn't weird at all. Hear the sarcasm? But it's not like I could help it. Well… I guess I could help it but then it would just be worst later on.

"I-Ita-Nii…how come y-you don't hate T-Tobi anymore?" I said remembering what he said right before we walked into the room and being ambushed by Kabuto.

"Let me tell you the short version. It will make you feel better." I could hear the small smile in his voice as I lifted my head out of his clothed chest, said a quick sorry at the small wet spot before looking at him in the eyes, "You aren't an idiot. Not a cocky bastard like almost all of the other Uchiha's out there and you're a nice caring person who no matter what anybody says you will always be Tobi and be almost a child." I saw his eyes turn toward Kabuto when he said the last part, making the glasses wearing freak wave quiet happily as if he won something. "And another thing I like about you is that you treated me like a human being and equal rather than the Uchiha prodigy who can do everything. Plus you didn't treat me like sex on earth…which should be right since were cousins and that would be weird wouldn't it?" He gave me a small smile and I giggled wiping my eyes and sitting a bit up so that my back was strait but I was still pivoted toward his body.

"So what do you say when Sasuke cries?" I smirked and he only shrugged.

"I used to spend the day with him, that you know, but now I just throw a tomato at his face and he eats it happily. That or ill poke his side so he gets to pissed at me for making him jump up and squeal like a girl to which makes him not cry anymore." He shrugged and closed his eyes before he smirked and opened one at me slyly. I just giggled again, like I said I would fake a chuckle but it's really a giggle, and pushed him slightly.

"Don't pretend you don't try hard to make him stop being sad. You love him half to death!"

"I wasn't lying… I do those two things. But I do hate it when he cries. He's been such a little bastard lately! He's 17, and I swear he needs to get laid." Itachi huffed. And the weird thing was…he was actually serious.

"Well…okay then." I blushed and twiddled my thumbs, moving my vision away from the crows eyes for a bit, while he rested his chin on the back of his hand, his elbow lazily on the table.

"You're still a virgin too, everyone can tell no need to get all fidgety." He joked and smirked.

"S-Shut up!" I blushed and he only said a quick _'Hn'_ making me frown and snap my head away from him. He always ends with that damn grunt!

That's when I remembered the other people in the room. All staring in my direction…the thing was their emotions changed. Yes, I can tell emotions pretty well…most of the time. And now most of the emotions in the room weren't scared cautious or hateful…they were now softer as if meaning of…_awwwww_. Or in other words, they had the look that my dad gets every time he looks at my baby pictures which either means they all love me deeply or think I'm extremely cute. And these looks were from most of the girls, okay all of the girls, and some of the boys. Which I can't tell if it is a good thing or not. This happening, still, while Kabuto continues giving me a look like he was undressing me with his eyes, making me to shiver.

The feeling in the air calmed me almost as much as the candy that was almost gone in my mouth. I actually forgot it was in there for a bit really. I looked at Itachi who was now staring into the front of the classroom but had looked from the corner of his eye at me and shrugged.

"Thank you Itachi! It's because of you that I feel extremely calm again!" I smiled not too obnoxiously at the crow.

"I can't stand it if you cry." He shrugged as if it was no big deal, but I could tell from his small smile that he actually did care a lot and it made me feel good.

"I'm not a cry baby…" I pouted making him chuckle.

"Uh huh, keep on telling yourself that." Actually I tell myself that I'm the biggest cry baby in the world! I just…defend myself from the truth.

"Oh Uchiha bonding, how excellent. I haven't seen that in awhile!" I froze before I sat up strait in my seat, pivoting my body so that I was now correctly sitting on the bench to look to the front of the class. And the person I saw caused me to shiver. Not that I knew him, but he still looked creepy. Plus his voice was loud enough to cut through all of the now existent of chatter (that were now not about me and I can tell…I was just grateful people weren't staring at me anymore even before the male came into the room)

I tried to calm whatever nerves I had by sucking on the sugar coated candy that was _still_ in my mouth. Unlike a lot of people I don't suck on it hard so that all of the part of the sucker depletes quickly. Although that might sound extremely wrong I don't care it's the truth. I let it sit in my mouth and taste every second of it. The taste just…relaxes me. As does any sugar. And the way the creepy guy is looking at me makes me really want to relax all over again.

I rested my elbow on the table in front of me, having my chin against my palm, looking a bit curiously up at the front of the room with big onyx eyes. My right arm lazily on the desk table thing also. Yes, the normal student sitting situation when trying to either not be bored or be interested to cure the curiosity of the brain. I just sounded a bit psychological or something. I think… I shook my head out of it and focused my eyes back at the male standing next to the podium in front of the smart board, having a smirk laced on his face making me shiver again. His hair was black and was long enough to slide onto his shoulders and what I suspect meet his upper back. His eyes were a sickly yellow that made my stomach turn a bit in distaste while he continued to stare into the corner of the room. Where Itachi and I were sitting to be exact. Why won't he change his vision! It makes me want to either turn my head away or stare back. So of course I took the hard way and shyly looked into his eyes, almost being sucked into him.

I heard Itachi give a low growl under his breath and I shifted my eyes to look at him a bit awkwardly. Seeing as his small snarl seemed so random and out of place. His glare, not stare, a full on _glare_ was directed to the male wearing a black suit and purple tie. I was just about to ask him what was up but was cut off when I saw movement in the corner of my eye, it being the man in the front of the room finally breaking his contact with the corner and to his…its either a brief case or one of those black shoulder bag things. Either way it looked almost expensive. He put the bag under the teacher's podium in the center of the front of the room making me stop being so fricken oblivious and realize that the _man_ thing at the front of the room, by the _sensei_ podium is my teacher. Wow, am I really that dumb? Or do I just not pay attention to the obvious.

So my new, slightly creepy…okay extremely creepy, sensei turned his back on the class and pressed the start button of the smart board in order for it to charge up. Still not saying anything else but his previous comment about _Uchiha bonding_. What the hell was that anyway? Seriously.

Again I was about to open my mouth to ask the crow next to me about a thousand questions enough for him to actually get annoyed with me, since I seem to do that a lot, but can you blame me? I'm a curious child! Anyhow, like I said I was about to play Itachi with 20 questions when my _sensei_ teacher person broke in with that creepy voice again.

"I don't care if ye are thou an Uchiha there are no sugary substances in my class."

What does he mean? And I wouldn't really call this room a class anyway! It's more like a hall than a class. And what is he an English teacher? _Ye are thou_. That's such a line that Shakespeare would write. And yes I have read Shakespeare…may not have been paying attention when reading it so I don't remember a lot from Hamlet or Julius Caesar, but I did read it. I mean… I'm not _that_ idiotic. Just oblivious to every little thing! I'll miss something right under my nose and- Oh my god he's talking about me isn't he? He did say Uchiha and I'm the one with a sucker in my mouth. Again there I go for being slow.

I lightly blushed and took the sucker out of my mouth, placing it in the wrapper that it once came with. Since the wrapper was still softly in my pocket. Me not wanting to get up and throw it away even after I calmed down and stopped crying.

"T-Tobi sorry!" I screamed then covered my mouth when I had messed up. The small blush on my face deepened just a little bit when the students started to laugh or giggle. Since the room is pretty big and filled with people it bothered me seeing as I knew it wasn't just a few people laughing. It's like when you call the teacher '_mom'_ by accident. Embarrassing as hell. But in my case, I would almost always call my teacher _dad_ by accident.

I was just about to put my head back in my arms to try and shield myself from the laughter when the sensei finally turned around to face the class, shooting a glare at everyone, making them shut up on contact.

"For those who are freshmen or have not of heard of me when at this university I have a few rules for this class that should _always_ be followed." He started making me just slightly shake at the tone of his voice. It was almost as he hissed the words. And you know what the worst part is? I think he's looking right at me from the corner of his eye. Me or Itachi. I don't really know which one exactly.

"In the morning when I walk in I expect you to say "Morning sensei" and when you leave say "thank you sensei" no 'thanks' or 'see you sensei' just "thank you sensei" and leave." He said sternly and most of the class nodded their heads probably in fright. Well…except for me. I was still creeped out, but curious, to nod my head or do anything but stair at him. Noticing how I was correct and my eyes made contact with his snake yellow. So he _was_ staring at me. "I expect all your papers to be due on time, no later. No exceptions. If your mother has died and you had to go to her funeral then you better write your paper on her casket because you _will_ hand it in on time. Very rarely I will give out extra credit…_very_." he smirked and I squirmed in my seat feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute, "so in the end if your assignment is not in on time your loss."

He crossed the room, finally breaking eye contact to glance at the rest of the students, who all jumped at the slight movement. I just shook my head out of whatever I was put under when looking into his eyes… "No talking when I am speaking, writing, and especially when I let you, with the kindness of my warm heart, let you actually work on assignments. Which isn't much. So I will make it clear, mostly silence. Unless I ask you a specific question. If you raise your hand I may call on you, just no stupid questions. I know some Professors say that there is no such thing as a dumb question, and you learn that since kindergarten. Well, they are all spouting crap because there are such a things as a stupid questions and I will mark points off of your assignments, papers, essays or exams because of them."

He paused and looked back up at the corner, making Itachi snort but me to gulp, "No music or any electronics that make even a vibrating sound because I _will_ get rid of it permanently. No hats or hoods. I want to be able to see all my cute little lovelies faces." His lips changed from a scowl to that smirk he came in with.

Slowly and cautiously I let down my last defense system. My hood. Seeing as how my first defense and comfort zone was my candy. And now…my security blanket I can't use. I hate letting it down…and why was he still smirking at me! Why is he acting so creepy? Wait I don't think he's acting, I know he isn't. I just don't know _why_ he is so creepy.

"And lastly no food or drinks…ever. Especially those dreadful things such as sweets. They rot your teeth anyway. And if you lost all of your teeth then I wouldn't be able to hear your voices. And no one would be able to hear you scream for help." He smiled and a shiver shocked up my spine.

One…would we have to scream for help? Or would _I_ have to scream for help? And two, candy doesn't rot your teeth. I maybe have gotten two…okay four…fine I had six cavities but that's not a lot! And I haven't had any since I was 12! I think I might be immune now. Especially since I'm a good boy and brush my teeth two times a day…when I'm not sulking or tired.

So…my first class is as strict as glue is sticky and I can't eat sweets or have my hood on. The Sensei is creepy and he seems to always be staring at me either if it's head on or out of the corner of his yellow eye. So what am I supposed to do to keep calm? Just hide by Itachi all the time? I know he's going to end up getting annoyed as fuck having me around.

I flinched at the sudden feeling of Itachi's hand on the top of my head. His fingers threading through my already messed up tussles of hair. I looked at him to see him still glaring at our Sensei with hate resonating in his eyes. He's not scared and seems to just hate him? I'm sort of confused. Okay I _am_ confused.

"And you…you Uchiha's are always fun to have around. Maybe you will make this class…_interesting_." He hissed and I switched my gaze from the crow to the teacher who was standing in front of our side of the room. His eyes completely locked on to us.

"You got Madara's message didn't you?" Itachi spoke calmly making me jump at the name. Dad? What did Ita-Nii know that I didn't?

"I'm sorry Itachi, I don't think I have…What does your lovely uncle want with me this time?"

"He said, quote 'If your filthy pedophile hands lay one hand, no, one fingertip on my Tobi's head, I will pull you out of your snake skin inch by painful inch then when that's done I will put you on a stake and burn you until you are begging for mercy. But I won't stop there and rip out your eyes and lace acid into your sockets and finally slit out your throat' unquote." Itachi spoke with little to no emotion in his voice making it almost sound more sinister then what had been said. Now…I know my dad and he would say that, I just…was this good? This teacher seems to have it out for me or something already and with this!

The whole room gasped in horror awaiting for the strictest man alive to blow out or do something to my cousin but…nothing but a happy smile (that looked more evil)

"Awww, I love him too." He grinned before he quickly turned to face one of the whiteboards, picking up a dry erase marker.

It got silent…nobody was talking giggling or conversing with the people around them. There wasn't even paper moving.

A shy student, in the second row with brown hair, raised his hand, actually shaking. Was he scared? He did say that he would call on you if you raised your hand. Just not a stupid question.

"Yes?" the snake spoke without even turning around to noticed the hand in the air. Did he have eyes in the back of his head?

"U-Um you didn't say your n-name."

"Well I thought that even the complete idiots in the world, or even _monkeys_, would look at the schedule for my name. Not that I would actually have to say it." He hissed then slammed the erase maker onto the metal holder things at the bottom of them. "My name, you simpletons, is Orochimaru Sannin. You may call me Orochimaru- Sama, Orochimaru- Sensei, Lord Orochimaru or just sensei. Never 'hey you' 'Oro' or 'Mr. Sannin'. Never." He growled

Wait…hold up. If my mind isn't about to blow up I think it just might. Orochimaru…didn't Itachi say something about him being with that bastard Kabuto! Holy…how is that possible? It's not is it? It's not even legal if it's true! Or…is it a different Orochimaru? No how many Orochimaru's do you know?

I looked, shyly, to the silver haired glasses wearing student sitting in the front row of the room. And for the first time I realized he wasn't raping me with his eyes anymore but doing that to…_Orochimaru-Sensei!_

Yep, student plus teacher relationships don't make sense since he would be fired. And seeing as how he seems to have been in this university for awhile I would think he isn't new…shouldn't he have gotten caught or something? It also seemed like everyone knew of the relationship and Kabuto wasn't in particular hiding it…

"As you know this is Financial Law class." _Orochimaru_ spoke as he turned back to his whiteboard and underlined the word he wrote. "Teaching you little kiddies, who are apparently idiots, lessons on how to work with money, lawyers, and any business relation. As most of you don't know, since you are not observant, I am one of the Sound Companies executives. So be happy I take time out of my work, my day, to teach brats like you how to work with some of the largest corporations in the country. Including Sound or Uchiha Corp." Orochimaru slithered the words from his mouth as I put together thoughts into my head.

Let me think…_Sound…_ I may be slow and I might not really be into learning about how to help Run Uchiha Corp. but I do know some things that I have heard over the years or learned. And one of those things is how The Sound is Uchiha's worst enemy. Some even go way back into personal lives.

"There are only 3 in here that should know the business…even a little bit. And one of them I specifically know will know everything very well. The three are Itachi, Kabuto and Tobi."

I straitened up more…no…he did _not_ just say that. What am I supposed to do if people come ask me questions (even if I doubt it) I'm in this class _to_ learn what to do! That's the whole point! Madara told me a few things growing up, but like I said he didn't want me to be sucked totally into it. So he didn't tell me a lot.

"Kabuto is my assistant there for he gets to see the secrets of The Sound so he's probably more advanced than most of you. Itachi Is also highly advanced for Uchiha Corp. since he _is_ the Uchiha prodigy and genius. I bet you anything he could pass this class without even paying attention." He snickered and I heard Itachi growl. I couldn't help but looking at the clock to see the dreadful time for this slow as hell class! We got…a whole hour and ten minutes left….great. And Orochimaru was even about thirty minutes late to class. So this is how long class is going to be every fricken day? Fantastic, fun this will be great.

As Orochimaru turned around and began squiggling things on the white board, while at the same time finally pressing and touching things on the smart bored, I took out my notebook. For any notes I will actually have to take (hopefully I can actually take good notes seeing as how I never seem to do that) and for me to doodle. Doodling is always a way to pass time. And I think that's half the reason why I suck when taking notes, because random marks and pictures are on the paper.

I drew a circle on my paper and made it into a crappy un-even cylinders with a couple of layers on it (all lines not equal)

I stuck my tongue out of my bottom lip just slightly so that even the person next to me wouldn't be able to see (or I'm not sure if he would) as I continued to draw random curls and squiggles and shading to try and make this look good…what am I drawing exactly? A cake. And it sucks like hell! Now people are probably wondering how the hell I can mess up a cake…well…I suck at drawing and I'm not that good with my creativity when getting my thoughts organized and put them on paper or make them into three dimensional objects. I don't know why exactly.

"Oh…and Tobi. Don't ask him anything. He is worthless and a disgrace to the Uchiha Clan." My eyes widened as I snapped my head up to meet eyes with yellow snake ones. Making my stomach turn and causing me to feel sick. I wanted to throw up. I mean…my own family saying that is one thing but he's not even part of the Uchiha's. Which is almost worst than when my own family spreads that in my face.

I wanted to sneak in and hide into my hood but that was impossible…this sucks. I just scooted a bit further into my seat as a lot of the students turned to look at me. Some had sympathetic looks in their eyes (mostly girls some guys) but…it still hurt.

I stared down at my paper and started to create hash marks on it to try and not to think or care about what he said, but utterly failing. How can I _not_ care! And is this pick on Tobi day? Or is it picking on Tobi week. Yes that would be more accurate.

Itachi glared at Orochimaru then back at me, he opened his mouth as if he was going to say something then closed it again. I think he thought about protecting me, or speaking up for me, but then he remembered what happened the last time and stopped.

I wouldn't know if that would be a good thing or bad…I'm thinking it would be a good thing right?

**TBC…**

**So like yeah, REVIEW! And sorry for making Tobi such a cute cry baby!**

**Again REVIEW! It makes me happy ^v^ Plus if you don't I will make Orochimaru get you T_T you figure out what that means.**


	7. 6 Friends? Possibly? Maybe?

**AN- WELL SHIT! THIS TOOK F-O-R-E-V-E-R! I am not going to lie. This is 16 pages of weirdly spaced crap in my opinion. I don't know why but this chapter just sucks. Now…back to my explaining on why this is sooo late and stuff. I am sorry. So sorry. Really. Now, I know ****it's**** been…like two months maybe three and you have been waiting for a chapter but I have some real reasons. Being a sophomore in ****high school**** sucks. And ****what's**** worse is that I ****probably****won't**** update this for a few days after I finish writing it (maybe not) but that's only because I have WKCE. Which is a test in Wisconsin so you lucky bastards don't have to take them! Anyway I have ****those**** three days this week but I am still working my ass off on my stories because I need to update…badly. Then other than ****high school****I've**** been…having dad problems. You would understand if you knew him. ****He's**** abusive mentally not physically. But it still hurts. And he took away my computer for 2 weeks. I finally got it back on Friday and ****I've**** been writing a lot but it kept on being ****deleted****.**

**Anyway…yeah sorry this chapter is crap. ****Technically**** this chapter is three chapters together! That's why ****it's**** so fucking long. Now…I say this ****because****I**** don't want people saying something about this. I am in HIGHSCHOOL! I know little to none about College other than the fact that I picked my colleges in 6****th**** grade. I always have to check up with y mom or ****Google****. Or even my close friend who I ****role play**** with ****because**** she is a freshmen. So if something ****doesn't**** make sense please don't blame that fact. Just think it has something to do with Konoha ****University****. Since ****it's**** not real and its FICTION I guess I can morph things to ****make****it**** work. Because I confuse even myself.**

**Someone ****asked**** me why I named this story what I did ****there's**** two reasons:**

**1-College seems like ****it**** just continued where it left ****off from****high school**** to Tobi**

**2-His relationship with Deidara might be changed but ****it's**** continuing from the last time they were together**

**Yep those are the two reasons ^^**

**Now…WARNING ****this**** to me is a reeeeeaally crappy chapter but still…please review. I'm sorry for this crap… really really sorry you waited so long for this.**

**REVIEW**

**…**

**…**

**…**

"And that is only half in what I have to tell you on the subject, correction, this is only half of one fifth in what I have to talk on the subject. Since I am _nice_ and since I know you all are complete idiots I'm going to tell you that tomorrow I will get through the rest of the fifths. If I don't get through because you all have stupid questions, like the one's asked today, then that's your loss because you have a small test of about 50 questions on everything, the only reason I'm telling you this is because it's the first day. Sometimes I'll just…_forget_ to tell you when something is coming. And 50 questions isn't much, if you have been paying attention and writing notes. Actually, 50 is really small for me. It's mostly 150 or 200." The snake at the front of the room tapped his chin like what he just said didn't scare the shit out of every person in this room.

But me…well I on the other hand had been suffering by trying but not fully paying attention on what he said. Seriously, there would be no way in me actually crying a second time in the same class, so of course I had been poking myself with my mechanical pencil. Hard enough to leave one of those tiny bruises from the head of the pencil continuously being thrusted into my arm. I hissed a few times when doing it throughout the class, but I hadn't meant to really. But either way doing it made me... I don't know, not pay attention to the creepy glares that my new founded sensei kept sending my way, and even some other random students in the class who every once in awhile would turn for a second to look at me as well.

I'm sure they must have seen how…weird Orochimaru was being. Other than the fact that he was incredibly strict and seemed to be cold hearted, and not to mention, he kept on spitting out information. I mean…he kept on talking in his snake voice, but every once in awhile, his gaze would shift from the board to look at the corner where Itachi and I were sitting. Itachi not really paying attention and writing notes, but I know he could tell to by the shifting in his jaw making me think that I was possibly grinding his teeth…which is a bad habit.

Then I would remember after I would look at the crow writing in his notebook actually filled with notes…making me realize I should have been doing that myself. I would start to write again only to have that urge to cry from thinking about how so far _college_ hasn't been any different, well I shouldn't say that because it has had its ups and...Well many downs, but it really didn't change much from high school…and high school sucked.

People are making fun of me without knowing me, my first teacher seems to have it out for me and now, which is way worse, and my whole sexuality is out of the closet! Not that I was really that far in there in the first place but still…I wasn't made fun of for being gay in high school, although some bullies would just make fun of me by calling me gay not knowing I was actually into guys. So it didn't really hurt me but…I can't say it didn't hurt me right?

It was at this thought I felt Itachi nudge me and push over his notebook. My black eyes widened as I was broken out of my thoughts and did as I was told to and pulled his notebook closer.

'_Are you okay?'_ really? Does he even have to _ask_ the question? Of course I'm not okay! I've pretty much been in a daze for an hour and a half thinking about how messed up my life is.

Sighing I grabbed my pen sitting next to my empty page of notes and just drawings and wrote a quick, _'Am I ever okay Itachi?'_I answered his question with a question, sliding it over to him. He let out a small grunt before sliding it back.  
><em><br>'__Yes__'_

Well thanks Itachi, really. I took in a breath before writing back to his note saying _'Orochimaru scares me. Like a lot. And I think he has it out for me. __What's__ wrong with me really? I didn't do anything and yet I'm getting made fun of and called things. Dei-Dei hates me and __what's__ worse is I didn't right any notes.' _I ranted, actually messing up a little and having to cross things out before I gave Itachi back his notebook. He read it over, I could tell, before writing down.

'_I wrote notes for you. I didn't really need to learn what he was teaching but I figured you wouldn't write anything so I did.'_

I read it…then re read it, looked at Itachi then I flipped a few pages in his notebook to see three whole pages of notes…and they _weren't_ crappy! I could actually understand it! And how he said they were for me brightened my mood almost instantly.

"I love you Itachi Uchiha!" I yelled out and practically jumped up and out of my seat, standing up not really paying attention to what was happening in the room as I pretty much threw myself at Itachi in a tight hug. Now don't get me wrong and think I'm acting way weird to a situation like this because look at it in my point of view. No one has ever known me well enough to help me with something as simple as taking notes. I was always alone all the way through high school which is why I mostly failed my tests. And, also think about this, Itachi (or I thought) didn't know me so well. But in reality maybe he knows me more than I thought he did! He did say he stopped hating me.

It was laughter that brought me out of my excitement and caused a light blush to rush to my cheeks. I just yelled that I loved my cousin in a dead quiet room while Orochimaru had been talking. Great. I'm dumb but I…couldn't help it! When I get excited I can't help but express it!

Slowly, I let go of Itachi's neck and sunk low into my seat. The sickly yellow snake eyes seemed to be embedded into my head as I slowly brought my eyes up from the downward position to look at him. Almost like a sad puppy that knew that he did wrong but I can't help it. I knew I was going to get scolded for randomly screaming while the sensei was talking about something I wasn't really paying attention too. I also knew that he was going to get mad at the other students in the room who had created noise by laughing at me. Again, I will say this, the girls (and a few guys) seemed to laugh a bit more cutesy like as if I was adorable (I can tell, don't judge) and the others just thought I was being annoying as they laughed at me. I could tell that too.

Before I got yelled at I thought about how Itachi only wrote back that he wrote me notes (even if I'm really happy) yet he didn't respond to me saying how Orochimaru seemed to have it out for me or how Deidara hates me. Does that mean it's true? Well…I guess it is but…I'm getting confused in my own thoughts again.  
>"Tobi." I froze at the sharp voice cutting through the laughter. The other students quieted down instantly at the tone of my professor. I gulped as I snapped my head up to look at the suited man quickly.<p>

"Y-Yes Orochimaru Sensei!" I stuttered but then yelled at myself for doing so. Stuttering is just as bad as my third person Tobi stuff!

"Uchiha affection is nice and all but please wait until after class to hug and yell it. Not to mention stop writing notes to one another when you yourself should be writing notes on my class." He said calmly that it scared me and caused a shiver to rock up my spine. I felt highly uncomfortable (more than I was before) to hear that Orochimaru had probably been watching me more than I thought.

"Y-Yes…Alright Orochimaru-Sensei." I spoke softly and sunk into my seat even more. I felt low, almost lower than low as I felt Itachi calmly run his hand through my hair. I softly looked up at him noticing the glare on his face directed toward our professor. The way he's been protecting me lately makes me feel good…

"Thanks Itachi…"

"Hn."

"Now, before the interruption I was explaining something you all probably never thought up. But again since it's still the first day I thought I would be nice and explain. As you have noticed this isn't a normal class. Freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors are in this class meaning it's not one in particular. The reason is simple. Every year I teach something new. And every year I only teach one class in the day, this one. Since I have to work for the rest of the day. Now, the old head master and the new head mistress agrees with this situation where all four years are together, and that is why you are all here. And if you plan to continue your path in life I suggest coming each year, every semester, after this one. Because only every once in awhile I will repeat a lesson." He ranted and I almost dosed off until the snake had said the one thing I dreaded…all years of college! With him! Oh gosh this would be torture! Wait…why am I using future tense! This _will_ be torture!

"Don't freak out." Itachi whispered softly to me and I just had to gulp. Not freak out? Was he serious! I'm the one Uchiha to be _known_ to freak out at a situation like this!

"Lastly, before class is dismissed, I would like to restate, if you hadn't heard me before, that you will need all four books that were on your list for this class." Orochimaru finished, shifting his golden eye just slightly to the corner of his white. Letting me notice that he was back at staring at me with a small smirk on his face that gave me the shivers. And what was worse was…he actually flicked his tongue out to make his lower lip glisten.

A shiver couldn't help but rock my body. Why was I so creeped out by this guy? Really. I mean I would figure I'm not the only one but really…

If you think about it today has been…so weird. It started out fantastic! And I think I made at least two friends in the Akatsuki dorm…possibly…maybe. And I found out Itachi _doesn't_ hate me! But then…Kabuto ruined everything and then Orochimaru Sensei freaked me out (and is still doing so) I'm still confused on the whole Kabuto and Orochimaru situation since there student and teacher. I should ask Itachi about that if its...well if it's not so awkward. Which I bet you I might make it awkward.

"Tobi."

"Huh?" I turned my head slightly to look at the person that took me out of my slight daze.

"It's over. Come on." He spook calmly grabbing my upper arm and pulling gently, leading me upward. I grunted slightly when I had stood up and had to balance myself out so I wouldn't fall over.

"Itachi! I have to pack up my stuff first!"

"Oh, you mean your blank notebook filled with only squiggles?"

"Doodles!" I argued, putting my notebook and pencils into my bag and throwing it over my shoulder.

"Whatever." Itachi rolled his eyes and started walking down the steps without me. My eyes widened at this realization before I clumsily walked through the row isle and to the steps walking downward, carefully but quickly making it back to the crow.

To the left, then to the right, I checked the rest of the room to see only, maybe, a total of 20 students lingering and heading toward the door. It made me realize that…well; the others probably wanted to get out of the room as fast as I do! When I reached the final step I almost bolted for the door before the crow held me back by the hood that I wanted to throw back on as soon as I reached the other side of the door. Leading me to safety.

"Ita-nii!" I yelled at him, a small blush running to my cheeks.

"Thank you Orochimaru." He snarled making me remember that I had to do that too.

"Orochimaru-_Sensei_ Itachi. I will let it slide since you're one of my favorites." The pale man smirked evilly making me freeze and move my gaze to the floor. I couldn't look at him anymore. He scared me too much. And don't call me weak because I know you would be just as scared of this guy as I am.

That doesn't mean I can feel his eyes on me…staring at me. Just like in class. But the only difference was that I could also feel Kabuto giving me the same feeling.

"T-Thank you...Orochimaru-Sensei…" I mumbled too low that I don't even think anyone heard me.

"Thank you Tobi." He responded making me squeak weakly and snap my head up to the professor. He actually heard me? This…this seems to be impossible!

"Just a question. Will you be here on time tomorrow or will we have to wait." Itachi said in a monotone voice. The screaming voice in my head wanted to lash out at Itachi for even saying something like that! But my quiet demeanor wouldn't allow me to do that with somebody like Orochimaru in my presence.

"I wasn't late."

"Yes you were. By about 30 minutes. Maybe even 40."

"Oh Itachi. I was just standing outside the door, watching Kabuto and the newest Uchiha to enter this campus .And in truth I was highly surprised in the outcome. You Tobi are a very interesting piece and I can't help but think that you will make this period…interesting. I will have some fun with you." The yellow color of his eyes caused my stomach to turn as I stared into the depths of them. Why couldn't I look away? And what scared me more? The way it sounded as if I was being experimented on or the part in which he said he could have some fun with me.

"I would suggest you head off to your next class now you two." The older male flicked his hand just slightly toward the door, where I finally broke off my gaze and saw the clock above it. It was 9:08, I think, and my next class started at 9:30 seeing as it was only an hour and half class so I still had time. Not saying that I wanted to deal with him any longer. I just nodded my head shyly once before I gripped onto the slash of my back pack and walked around Itachi, rushing toward the door. As my right foot hit outside of the door I immediately put up my hood, breathing out a relaxed breath at the comfort coming back to me.

"Tobi?" I stopped at the voice and turned around slightly to see the crow finally catching up, if you can really call it that. I really only did become about 10 feet away from him. But still.

"W-What?" I stuttered, trying to get my breathing regulated again. I'm just so glad I'm out of that class. And don't even _try_ reminding me I have him tomorrow and the rest of my college career!

"Look, as long as I'm in that class, I won't let Orochimaru lay a finger on you. Even if I did Madara would kill me." Itachi sighed with calmness etched in his face. He seemed to have little to none emotion. Like I said before…he seems so much more comfortable when at the dorm house…

"I'm not a baby Itachi." I snapped at him and his face fell lower than I thought possible. I guess I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean it I just…well I can take care of myself! Most of the time…

"I guess you're right. I'm just saying. You don't understand much about Orochimaru that I thought you would. I mean I thought Uncle Madara would at least tell you that." He said and I just shook my head, reaching into my pocket to take out that sucker I never finished. Only to realize that it was stuck to the rapper from the heat of my pocket molding it together. I just sighed and threw it away as I walked by a trash can. Pulling a sucker from my pocket instead and popping it in.

My hood up, a sweet tasty substance in my mouth. I feel like I just picked up a health booster in a video game! Although I knew very well that once I got back into my room at Akatsuki, I would lose myself to what happened this first class. Fantastic am I right?

"What don't I know other than he's creepy as hell and has something against me?" I looked Itachi in the eye for a second before I retook my gaze at the floor. But don't get me wrong, I wasn't bumping into the people roaming the halls to either go to their next class in the building or having a break with their friends. Lucky me I know my next class (math) is in the building next to the one I was currently in…I think. I should ask Itachi about that.

"He doesn't have something against you…it's something against the Uchiha's. He worked in Uchiha Corp. before. But rumors have it that he…harassed some people and was dealing with some illegal stuff so he was fired. But that doesn't mean it ends there…" He spoke not really looking at anything but the path in front of him. The whispers started again. This time I didn't know if it was all about Itachi seeing as some business went down with Kabuto and me.

"What do you mean?" I asked curious.

"When he joined Sound he grew high in power very fast. And to this day Oro has tried to gain an Uchiha to the other company. He is a snake who uses sly tricks to get what he wants. And last thing you would need to know right now would be that there have been rumors that in the past he has…_played_ with several Uchiha's. One being Madara." He spoke his thoughts out loud as I froze in my footsteps.

"WHAT!" I screamed making the people around me jump, "You're trying to tell me that my dad has gotten...played with by him and I didn't know! How old is Orochimaru anyway!" Itachi shrugged and put his hands calmly in his pockets while he kept on walking.

"I said it was a rumor. Same as with Uncle Izuna." Izuna was my dad's youngest brother and really those two got along better more than Fugaku's and daddy did. I don't know why it just worked "And he is…maybe about 10 years older than him. I don't know. Why would I know his age?" He said before adding a small 'Hn' at the end of the sentence.

My hair was shuffled slightly out of my eyes as I shook my head. Too much in one day I would think! Really! I walked faster so I was by the taller onyx eyed males side. So…Orochimaru is way worse than I originally thought. Great, this will be fun wont it? Come on; don't say that if you were in my position you would _not_ be freaking out as much as me. I might even have nightmares! I can feel it!

I felt a hand on the top of my head. Patting down my hair seeing as how I finally had my hood up. My eyes did a few blinks before I reopened them and looked at it Itachi again.

"Don't get freaked out."

"Easy for you to say." I rolled my eyes.

"You really think I wasn't freaked out? I was alone and didn't have somebody looking out for me when in that class with him. And I'm the most stoic one there is." He muttered while I just breathed out a breath of air.

"Itachi?" I asked, reaching outside of the building with him.

"Hn?"

"What…_is_…um? Orochimaru and…Kabuto?" I asked feeling a bit nervous about all this information being thrown at me. Why is life so complicated? Can't I just live the normal life of a college student? Or is this just the curse of my last name? Correction, it's probably the total curse of Tobi Uchiha.

"Together."

"But…B-But there teacher and student!" I whispered. Well it can't really be called a whisper but normally when people think that there whispering there really not. Just talking in a raspy voice as if no one else can hear them.

"Orochimaru is so high in power that no one can do anything about it. Think about it this way, he's one of the highest ranking professors in this school and the head mistress, as well as the former head, didn't want to lose him. The same reason why no one cares about his…rumored past. And if anyone in the school _did_ tell on him they would have to survive the consequences."

It got silent…I'm not going to ask any more questions about my professor anymore. If I do…I might just transfer schools and forget about it. But…I would never live it down! So I can't do that. As sad as that is.

"Hn?"

"What?"

"I said, I'm going back to the dorm. I don't have class for two hours." Itachi said with a strait mouth, no emotion on his calm face. How he can do that is beyond me.

"Uh…yeah. Okay." I frowned and stared at the concrete under my feet, actually shuffling while walking. You know the thing your parents always tell you not to do? When you don't pick up your feet when you walk. You all know you had that conversation (or fight) with your parents about dragging your feet. Because they know it will ruin the bottoms of your pants. But think about it this way. I have skinny jeans on; therefore, the ends aren't dragging across the ground.

I _have_to stop getting off track. I mean, I have to ask Itachi exactly where my next class is! Or I'm gonna get lost in only a few seconds. "Ita-nii?"

"Hn?" he breathed out, I could picture him starting to get annoyed. But I guess that's not what he was really acting like.

"Um…where's Mr. Umino's room? For math?" I asked after taking a quick look at my schedule that I had copied into my phone because I normally lose a sheet of paper easily.

"Building over there." He pointed behind us (seeing as how we had walked a fair amount away from the original building) to the one large place next to (what I think) being part of the arts on campus. But it still seemed like quiet a walk from where I was. Maybe about 10 minutes, 15 minutes if I get lost (which is very likely)

"That's very helpful Itachi." I rolled my eyes, "Do you know where to go exactly?"

"I get lost easily and I haven't had him since I was a freshmen. See you at the dorm." This was his final sentence before putting his hands in his pockets and leaving me alone. Well…fuck!

Sighing, I looked at my phone for the time only to see I had 13 minutes to get to my next class. In other words, if I get lost, I'm screwed, and now I don't have anyone to be able and help me get to the next class. You see, my math class is a freshmen course (apparently) and unless one of the other people in the Akatsuki (since those are the only people I know at least a bit) have failed or decided to take the class this year or semester, I don't think that I will meet any of the other Akatsuki for the rest of the day. I mean, I seemed to be the only freshmen…right now. And really I have most freshmen classes except for one other which would be my advertisement class. But that one I only have twice a week (Monday and Thursday) while I switch it out with my English class for a certain reason.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm not just taking some class to just take classes. To be in business I have to polish the skills that I don't have in order to be able to work in Uchiha Corp. and not fail entirely. I breathed as I looked at my phone; I had about four minutes to my next class, thanks to my semi fast walk almost close to a jog. I was ignoring stares that I got and whispers also. I hadn't known if it was because people already heard about first hour, they saw me with my cousin Mr. popular, or even if my weird behavior of trying to get to class on time was what made them talk and giggle. But I didn't truly care. Anyhow, like I was saying, I'm not just taking classes to take them you know. Why would anyone do that?

Working in the Corporation is hard stuff. Especially with the Uchiha, which is really out there. The problem with me is that if I am going to do this, which I will to prove everyone wrong, then my dad is going to give me his part. He doesn't want it, and really doesn't even use it but to get money to keep us alive. He would literally make me hold out my hands and give it to me. But to do that I need to know almost everything and that can take me _forever!_ I need Math for math stuff, English to actually speak English in other countries and write and stuff…even though I'm pretty good with my English and writing. Probably one of my only good skills in school actually. I need well…as you already know that snakes class for practically everything to make me not do something stupid and I also need advertisements. I don't want to add lastly, because there was much more I need so I'm not going to say that word. Just feel sorry for me while I try to finish my under graduate courses for the next four years. The only problem I have is that I don't know exactly what I would do in the position that my dad doesn't want. But At least Konoha University has it all. Including…well, I'll tell you later! It also has to do with the company I promise! I small portion but it still counts!

"Hey!" I jumped and flinched slightly as I heard someone yell probably not in my direction. I looked at the numbers on the doors and sighed seeing as how the room id have to go to was most likely on the second floor (thank god not the third) I also noticed that there was some elevators in the hallways. Hmmm…I'd have to check those out later! Only because it might, or could be faster. Hey, just because I'm clueless, oblivious and sometimes I tread off into other thoughts, doesn't mean I don't make sense when it comes to certain times in my life.

I pushed my sucker around in my mouth, still savoring the taste. Really only hoping my next class didn't epicly suck like my first one. I think the only truly bad thing about my schedule is the way how the first few classes are so close to each other. Only having about twenty or thirty minutes from each other. The problem with that is that, well, it takes that long to get to each one depending on the buildings I have to get too. Lucky me, my first three classes are around the same area (and not in the business ones on the other side of campus) but my last class of the day is on the other side. Thankfully, closer to the dorm, but still a long walk. But before that class I have an hour and half break. Like I said, my classes are oddly spaced the whole weekdays. The only day I have one class is on Saturday and even then it's actually not Orochimaru's. He doesn't come Saturdays I guess… Anyhow, so sadly I think I really only have an hour break because it will take me relatively a half hour to walk back to the dorm.

"He_eeey_ Tobi-Chan!" Now is when I stopped treading down the hallways, after actually reaching the door I was supposed to go in. I noticed that the teacher wasn't in it so I'm okay for now to face whoever had been calling me.

"W-What do you want? A-And what's with the Chan?" I asked stuttering. I curse my stuttering though it makes me feel weak…which I am in some occasions. But why would a stutter with someone like this in front of me? I mean…she does look a bit dangerous but she also had a short smile on her face which made me curious. Was she going to harass me?

She had blue hair, with a blue flower in it from a barrette holding her hair to one side because of her bangs. She had a few piercings (not as much as Pein) just one over her eye, her chin and some possibly 9 gages in each of her ears. Her eyes were a soft orange color that was really pretty…and I'm not just saying that because I love the color orange. You know how I said a style really shows off someone's character? This person looked as a person who…well to say it lightly, if I messed with her I would get beat up. Which is why I stuttered when I actually found out she was talking to me.

"I've been calling out to you for maybe ten minutes. One more and I would have thought that you actually weren't the cute freshmen I heard about." She smiled futtleing with her back pack strap just slightly. She had on a pair of black fishnet gloves with lace on the ends, which ended just under her elbow. Her shirt had three straps (one I think was a bra) on either side holding the skin tight fabric up. She had two belts criss crossing over her abdomen right over a design saying; I have a bike with a cool looking bike on the bottom. The whole shirt being black and blue. She wore some black skinny jeans and that had some purple glitter on it and a dark blue skirt over her jeans. Her shoes were some simple converse and around her neck? A Black collar with a rainbow dog tag attached. Her whole structure looked intimidating so what would she want to do with me?

"S-Sorry…I was looking for the classroom." I tilted my head slightly to the side, pulling the sucker out of my mouth with a soft pop.

"Right right." She waved her hand like it was no problem, with a slight flick of her wrist. It was at this time I awkwardly looked around to notice some people (mostly guys) whispering to each other. What was up?

"Anyhow, my name is Konan!"

"And I'm Tobi." I greeted myself with a shy smile.

"Yeah I know." She returned the grin.

"Um how?"

"Everyone heard about the infamous freshmen that just happened to be the Sexy Itachi Uchiha's cousin and took on Kabuto just a couple of hours ago." She grinned and my face fell. I knew it, my reputation has already been made in this school and I've only had one class! Why can't I live in a time period where technology wasn't involved to make my life a living hell? "Well I guess I shouldn't really say it's infamous because every things not bad. Really nothing is that bad at all. Tobi Uchiha, adorable and cute but can pull his own weight. I mean seriously, Kabuto is a creep and you totally scared the living shit out of him!"

"He didn't seem scared…he seemed to want to rape me."

"Oh he did, but he's just a slut. College has a lot of those." She said as if it wasn't anything.

"Who are you again?" I asked interested. I mean, not only did she say I was _adorable_ but she said I was cute and I could pull my own weight. Meaning she wasn't scared of me, or think I was a total bull shitting baby.

"Konan Aoi at your service Tobi." Her last name is blue? Is that why she's obsessed? Not that there's anything wrong because really blue is her color. Especially how I think her hair is dyed, possibly…maybe? "I'm a junior earning my bachelors degree in the arts."

"So what are you doing in business?" I asked confused.

"I was calling you remember? I followed you. My next class doesn't start for thirty minutes. I just wanted to see the new freshmen everyone's talking about."

"_Everyone_" I whined dropping my head in my hands. What happened to my plan about hiding in the back ground? Well…I guess that all changed when I ended off in the Akatsuki and I saw Dei-Dei. Well shit.

"Nothing bad…mostly. But really you are extremely cute just as they say. Same with your ass…flawless in those jeans." D-Did she just say that?

"I-I'm sorry?" I stuttered.

"Don't worry I'm not coming onto you. I know you're gay too."

"Gah!" I screamed, blood rushing to my cheeks in embarrassment. She chuckled.

"It's okay really. I just wanted to tell you who I was and become friends. All the ones I had before graduated last year or the one before so really I don't have any. And I thought you would be nice to hang out with. Maybe party a little…" She said her face and voice extremely calm.

"I don't like parties…"

"Oh you will… I'll see you around alright? I gotta actually head off to the other side of campus before all the parking spots are taken. I was lucky enough to get one on this side." She said to herself.

"You drove all the way over here just…to talk to me?" I felt…touched. If it was true that is.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I? If I didn't, you might meet other people and never even think of becoming my friend. Okay? Well bye Tobi. See you another time." She smiled and waved to me as it took me a little time to respond.

When I realized that I actually made a friend that seems to actually like me for me I smiled brightly. If I was in a cartoon my teeth would have did that sparkle thing with a 'ting' because I was happy. "Bye Konan!" I waved happily as I saw her walk away.

And you know what the best part was?

She didn't stare or look at my scar.

I know that I have my hood up and my hair is parted to the left but when someone's that close it's not that hard to see it. Those two things only help my self esteem because it gives me the idea that I'm covering it. Now don't give me that crap about putting on makeup or cover up to cover the damn thing. I don't do makeup. And Madara doesn't think that that would help my state in mind anyway.

"Excuse me." I moved just slightly to the side as I saw a man with brunette hair in a pony tail, he had dark brown eyes as he gave me a smile and walked into the room. I could only guess that he was probably my teacher for the next class. Seeing as how he had a suit case, or teacher bag, like Orochimaru's just not as expensive. I guess I should endure my next class…please I swear i'll be a god boy if it's not extremely scary or hard or…scary. I said that didn't I? Please don't make it scary!

**TvTvTvTvTvT**

I can't believe it…I survived and _didn't _get killed! Think about the headlines that would be on the papers if I had been squashed on the first day of college. '_Baby Tobi Uchiha couldn't survive a simple college day'_ or '_Boy squashed by big kids in Konoha University'_ I'm not kidding, it could happen. I mean, I actually survived hours of…not so much torture like the first course that I took. Iruka was a nice enough teacher and what I liked about him was…he wasn't embarrassed about his scar. I didn't know how he could just stand in the front of the class without any care in the world. And his is worse than mine because of the placement. Yet, he wasn't bothered as he spoke about what we would need for the class (only one book thankfully, from the sheet) and how he was always open for questions or for speaking. He didn't really teach anything in particular but he did speak about the curriculum. The room he had also wasn't as big as Orochimaru's but it wasn't completely small either. There were regular size windows and desks with chairs. Really, it was mostly like a normal class room. Including two white boards and a smart board.

After Iruka's class (hey he doesn't like being called Mr. Umino by the way. Just Iruka or Iruka-Sensei) and after I made a fool of myself by talking in third person only once, I had which again only liked Kakashi. Surprisingly Kakazu was in that class. We didn't really talk much though, but he did give me odd looks when I started to doodle and draw random things in my notebook from the other side of the room. But I didn't care; the teacher was an hour and a half late! Seriously! I only had thirty minutes with him and after telling us what we were going to learn and how we wouldn't need any of the books on the list all he did was read some weird orange book (that I have never seen before…and that's not because I don't read) and then he just let us go and let us leave the room. So really, scratch that, I only had ten minutes with him. And from what I saw I could handle him as well. The class was fairly larger than the math class and had the same set up as Orochimaru's class just not as humongous. It makes me wonder if his room is just so special or something. I mean, like Itachi said, the university needs Orochimaru so of course they would do anything to make him stay.

And now I'm in the last class of the day. The one I snuck in without my dad knowing (thank god) all I had to do was two things. One, I had to make it so that my English and advertisement classes were switched off, I know I lost about two hours of a Saturday but oh well, and I also had to convince the head about the change in a letter and how it reflex in my need of business. Because really, there is a point…maybe…possibly. Okay maybe I just made it up and then thought of a way to squeeze it in but it works! And it happened! Sadly it's the last class of the day and I only have it three times a week.

The class is-

"Hello everyone. Girls and…boys." She said the male part a bit more sour which made me inwardly groan. Around me there were more girls than boys (only 3 other males) I felt sort of out of place just because I was surrounded by girls. Now don't get me wrong, this isn't like a dress making class or anything. It's actually some place that would hold Chefs of males or females. But I think it's because of how I changed some courses around caused me to get this teacher in this hour in this class.

"I am Kurenai Yuhi. But like most other professors in this school I don't like being called Miss. Yuhi. So call me Kurenai girls, boys its Kurenai-Sensei or Sama." She glared at the few guys in the classroom. I being used to glares wasn't as affected…okay that was a total lie I was really affected by it. What I mean though is that I am a master of hiding that it affects me. "And this is culinary cooking. The first step in becoming chefs in some of the most pristine restaurants in the world. Now, just because this is _cooking_ don't think that it's simple. I'm suspecting the guys in this class were thinking that there future career would to become a chef. And that it's so simple. I mean, the most famous of chefs are most _men_ and are all _obnoxious_ and so most think it would be easy. Plus it can have to do with food so what could go wrong am I write?" Kurenai-Sensei spoke with certain in her voice as she paced the room in her red dress.

The first and only women teacher I have is sexist! The irony I tell you the irony! How is that fair? Really! And I'm _gay_ even sexist women are supposed to like gay men!... most of the time. Maybe. But really, I didn't join this class because I thought it was easy. I know it's like a secret talent (that only my dad and Deidara know about) but I'm a master cook. I know, Tobi plus hot stove should equal a _bad_ decision but actually I'm a really good cook. I don't let anything burn and only sometimes I hurt myself. When I do though I don't cry about it. The only time I get hurt and I don't cry about it is during only cooking, really. My dad actually jokes sometimes in how I would be a good housewife. But yet he's only joking.

Anyhow, culinary cooking has to do with business! I'm not lying! Uchiha Corp. has _a lot_ of special qualities to it that I do actually enjoy. one of that is sponsoring multiple people and celebs. Including chefs. So that's where it fits in… a little. And also if I'm going to be a big bad business man I'm going to be going to restaurants with impressive foods right? And I'm going to need to know about it!

Okay…so maybe I lied and culinary cooking has nothing to do with what I'm planning to be, and maybe, just maybe, because I lied to the head through a letter (saying my last name was Uchiha to hopefully spur her judgment) about how this could help me I might have screwed up my school schedule just a tad. I mean, since I won't do the same thing next year with adding a class that I don't need, I will still have trouble getting the right degrees. It might just take me a bit longer to get all my credits I suppose…maybe not. I just confused myself trying to explain myself…to myself!

But…it is worth it. I don't care if the teacher I have is sexist and giving all 4 males in the room an evil eye as she paced, and I don't care if I'm really surrounded by more girls and there are no cute guys (although I still love Deidara) this kitchen is…perfect. It looks brand new filed with new equipment that's making my fingers tingle in excitement. I couldn't stop making circles on the granite counter top with my thumb. It was just….so smooth and _shiny_. Just the thought of cooking in this kitchen was worth maybe an extra year in college. Possibly two.

I broke my gaze from the island I was currently standing at (there was an island for every student along with a mini fridge on each side. Some cabinets on every island as well) to look at the sensei speaking about something. I really should stop daydreaming. And even more I should pay attention when it's a first day in a new class with a teacher that obviously hates men. And as long as I have a dick I'm a man! Which means she hates me as well. And I mean…if I didn't like men myself I would think that Kurenai is pretty hot (in other boys minds) this is why I feel sorry for the male that ever falls in love with her. And I mean…she could be a lesbian because she is sexist but there's no way to know that for sure.

I sighed as I watched her black hair move behind her. Her hair was oddly not as long as my dad's! But it was still thick and long and really it looked silky to the touch. I like soft things… I shook my head out of that thought, blinking a few times to look at the closes boy to me. His eyes looked semi-scared (probably from the glares from our teacher) but he also watched her legs as she walked side to side…still talking. Damn! I need to pay attention! But I mean…I had to listen for so long today and I'm bored, no matter how much I like to cook. Sitting through so many speeches today was too much and as of now I just wanted to go back to the dorm and sleep. Possibly not even have to deal with Deidara moping about how he doesn't want anything to do with me.

"So, as you see each student has their own small island along with a mini fridge filled with some ingredients. There are also cabinets underneath where there are pans and all those goodies. But, just because there are some for each of your use there are other cabinets and fridges, larger, with more items if you ever need them. Girls, can go right away, guys you have to ask me. I know what can happen if I do not supervise." She glared at me and I inwardly groaned. What's worse? How she is openly sexist or how I won't be able to move freely in the kitchen? "This class is the first step in learning about the culinary arts. Techniques and food of other countries. Not only will you show me your skills I will show you mine so that you can get better. Cooking is all about balance. Taste, quality and style/creativity. They all have to be even."

Kurenai-Sensei sat on a counter, crossing her left leg with her right. I could see the guys in the class gulp almost at once as they followed her slender legs every movement. It made me roll my eyes and think. I mean, no wonder this women hated men. Were pigs aren't we? Wait why am I dissing my kind! Especially when I'm _in love_ with the male gender. Why do I keep getting distracted! Maybe I am just that tired.

"Today, I want to see something that can be cooked in the time we have left. Which means you have relatively an hour and ten minutes seeing as how it will take ten minutes to grade each person's work you have an hour. You can use anything in your kitchen, if you actually _desire_ something that's not there and you just _need _it," she was just talking to the guys. Well that's great! I'm really starting to hate my professor; I just have that urge to show her I'm probably a better chef than her! Especially with pastries! "Then come ask me. If not, then work all on your own. Explore the kitchen and make everything smell delicious. This small assignment may not count for a grade but it will make me know how much each individual will need to know and what part of cooking brings it off balance." She gave a smile to the class before turning on a timer and snapping her fingers. Which I suspect is her way of go.

Now…I have two choices. I can either do my best or make a desert with ingredients in my kitchen area, adding a special twist, or I can go ask Kurenai if she has some chicken so I could cook up some chicken parmesan. Yeah I'm that much into cooking! Do you see how serious and confident I am just by my thoughts? For some reason making something delicious was always fun to me. I namely was the one to cook meals in the house. Dad did too, and I'm not saying he was a _bad_ cook he just got used to cooking relatively around the same thing. But, he was still a good cook! Chef Madara!

Sighing I looked at the time realizing I just spaced out for 10 minutes. I have to focus! Deidara always said I spaced out often…but that would mostly only be because I would space out thinking of him. It would only get worse when he was sitting next to me or at least across from me. Is it my fault that his eyes were such a nice blue, so different from my pure onyx, and that his hair was so soft and blond? No! It was his entire fault for being completely breathtaking…hey, this is my mind. If you don't like it get out!

I'm spacing out _again_! Okay, focus. I'll make Cookies. With something special. I can make them so that they are really soft and gooey, making you want to smack your lips and get more. Cookies would be a good and fast thing for me to make plus I could add other things to it as well…only if I have the right ingredients. After I turned on the oven to the right temperature I bent down and looked in the fridge or other cabinets. Nope…I didn't see any Carmel or chocolate. And I so didn't want to ask Kurenai.

I took a glance up and met her gaze. She was glaring at me, probably because I wasn't doing anything, yet I only smiled back at her. And gave her a quick gentle wave with a flick of my wrist. I think it's up to me to make her taste buds sing. Sorry that was really cheesy but I just really want to show her up. Hmm…I'm just going to have to use what ingredients there are and what I have to mix match things that can only taste good in the end. I normally don't use a recipe anyway... I go by instinct unless I truly want something exact or if I'm trying something new.

**decided to skip the cooking part. It was dumb. I could of also skipped about two pages of just talking nonsense but what can you do *shrugs* T.T**

I set a cover over the cookies I had made, sucking on my finger just slightly at a small burn. Sucking on a burn somehow always makes it feel better. And it was my fault I was an idiot. The hot pad slipped just slightly when I took my cookies from the oven and I burned my index finger. I should ask for ice or a band aid, maybe both, but I don't want to ask Kurenai anything. I'll have to deal with it until I get back to the dorm. Sighing I brought my plate of malformed cookies to the counter she had been standing in front of, where all other students put their own cooked items.

It was filled with all types. And by that I mean it ranged from breakfast foods all the way to desert. I won't lie if I say most smelled delicious. And I might toot my own horn a little and say this _but_… I think mine are just as good…I hope. I chose something simple and I know that I added a few extra things to the dough but I never tasted it to myself. For all I know I could have mixed the worst things together and it could taste like crap. Plus…there all weirdly shaped. Did I mention I suck at art class? I know I'm creative but when it comes to making it real I suck…badly. So most of them weren't the same size, some smaller than others.

The annoying buzzer rang making me sigh and pull down my hood so that I could comb my hand through my hair a few times, also wiping some sweat away from my forehead. Standing in front of an oven sucked sometimes, "Okay everyone, actually great jobs. Everything smells delightful. But...the smell might not mean it tastes completely wonderful. The creativity and placement is extremely important as well try and remember that." She said before she looked down the line. Of course she starts on the opposite side of mine. Which is why I covered mine up?

Throughout her trial of goodies I noticed how she actually did sound like a knowing professor. She would be completely harsh but still truthful, to the boys as well as girls. She would critic it from the way it's placed on the tray, to the way it tastes a little too salty. She would actually explain what could be better about it. If it was really tasty and could be spread around she would let each person try some. But it was only a little bit.

Why am I the last one though! It's like some bad story where the main character gets chosen last! I breathed out a long sigh as I rested my elbows on the counter. And you know what's even more messed up? I'm hot as hell! I bet you some people forgot to turn off their stoves if they used them. So add, hot and tired together and you get a bad mood. I want to go to my bag to get a jawbreaker to suck on but it's too far away and I don't want to be gone when she-

"And your name?" I jumped out of my thoughts (and really flinched) from being directed. And the only way I actually knew it was to me was because she was standing right in front of me.

"Uh…I'm Tobi Uchiha." I stated.

"Ah, Uchiha. Don't think because of your last name I'll give you any special treatment." I just grunted and nodded my head…then I noticed I grunted like Itachi! Crap! It's like a virus and I caught it! I swear I will never 'Hn' it's so annoying. "And what did you make?" I had an urge to say _'what does it look like? Mud and buggers!'_ but I held myself against it.

"I made cookies."

"I see that. What kind? Did you use a recipe?"

"No I just made them. I put some things together and this came out." The look she gave me…was hilarious. It was as if she was really pissed at me. For what? Creating my own recipe without help? I just went by instinct like always. I'm not acting cute right now am I?

"So…you think this is easy?" She growled and I just shook my head no. I know that cooking is hard, I don't try and lie saying it isn't, "Let's just see…what your creation is like. The sizes aren't all the same, and the edges seem to be a bit more ragged. These are also not that creative in the sense of style." She spoke out loud causing me to gulp. I knew all that already…like I said I suck at those aspects. Like the way I set it up to serve as well.

As she brought her hand down to pick it up I shivered. My neck and head felt oddly cold…then I remembered I had put my hood down real quick to wipe the sweat of my brow. This is how you notice how comfortable I am in the kitchen. I mean seriously I'm always aware of it. Slowly, I slid it back up, trying to pay attention for once. But I can't help it if I just…I don't know, sort of drift off somewhere else. It's in my Tobi make up. In my genes or genetics…or maybe it's another one of my many problems. But although I could take medicine for my slight ADD I decided against it. I wouldn't remember to take it anyway, because I would get distracted easily,

"Tobi?"

"Huh?"

"I called you three times. What _did_ you make this out of!" Kurenai smiled at me. The first true smile and I was slightly confused…then I remembered that she was eating my deserts

"Um…well there normal cookies I guess. Without the chocolate chips. Instead I used some of my candy," sadly… "And cut up some pieces, putting them into individual balls of dough. Um….some snickers to be exact because it had some Carmel. I sadly had to melt some chocolate chips, which I was scared I would burn it so it took some time, and spread it on top when they were out of the oven, sprinkling some sugar, not too much, on the top. Then I cooled the chocolate so that it wasn't so runny but didn't do it so much so that the cookie itself was completely cool on the inside, leaving it gooey." I marked my process on my fingers.

"These…these, Tobi, are really good. And I'm not just saying that. The style and organization needs a little work like I said but you cooking skills are…how do I explain this." She sighed licking some chocolate away from the corner of her mouth, "The way you came up with this in a matter of less than an hour is amazing. You did make it up right? No recipe?" I nodded my head. Really I have no clue how I did this. And I probably wouldn't be able to copy it. "Its tasty and nothing is over cooked or under, if it wasn't for the way it was placed on the plate then I could see this in possibly a bakery. It's really tasty. The creativity for taste and the ingredients is great enough but people who take a first glance at it might take it as a mess. But other than that…I'm impressed Tobi." She smiled at me and my black eyes lit up happily.

"Tobi thank you!" my smile was too large for me to care about my speech. The girls in the class giggled though causing a blush to hit my cheeks.  
>"Your welcome. Come on girls, taste these." I think she also meant the guys as she spoke.<p>

I was happy…the beginning of the day was horrible but now I was purely happy because of my other classes making me feel not like the weird one out…yet. I mean I know I'm weird. I just _know_. And I hate that fact about me sometimes but at times I can't really help the fact that my weirdness comes in handy. Like my secret talent to cook.

The room filled with happy moans and sighs as they ate most of the treats on the sheet. I didn't care if they ate all of those. I kept seven by my island. One for each member and one for myself. I don't know, I just felt like I should save some you know?

"Hmm, hmm." I hummed to myself a random tune. Trying to keep myself from not falling over. I really just wanted to get back to…what I guess I should start saying home, and sleep. I mean, I might not be able to do that right away, but I know that I just at least want to get home and rest today off. You know, just sit and maybe watch TV.

"Tobi!" I jumped slightly being confronted by a few giggling girls.

"We didn't really believe what people were saying about you. But…you are really adorable and you're related to Itachi! That's so cool."

"Yeah…" Yeah…so cool that I'm related to my cousin. I almost wanted to roll my eyes but I just gave them a smile that was half assed so it didn't look obnoxious.

"Anyhow, do you really not have a recipe for these?"

"Sorry girls, I made it all up here." I tapped my skull slightly and gave them a small smile, that could of have been called flirty if I went there way, as they all frowned and gave a small wine. If they were dogs I could picture each of their ears lowering, "It's not that hard. I don't know exactly what amounts but all I did was create the original cookie dough from chocolate chips cookies except left out the chocolate chips. And then I did what I said to Kurenai…if you hadn't noticed I don't have the highest attention span and I forget things easily. Sorry about that." I rubbed the back of my head slightly, giving an apologetic smile.

"No, it's okay! I think I remember it." One of them smiled and I couldn't help but let a chuckle escape my mouth just a little bit, "Hey…Tobi would you mind if I asked you something?"

"Sure." I said not being rude as I successfully put everything away in my book bag then moved to the pan full of cookies still. They seemed to all be cooled off and not as sticky so I put them into a zip lock I found in one of the cabinets in my island. Still paying half attention to the girls, happy I was making…semi friends today. Can you imagine? Tobi Uchiha making friends! I want to text my dad! Okay…maybe that sounded just a bit sad but it's true. He's really important to me and he would be happy about the little fact of me getting along, _and_ he would stop worrying over me. I could imagine him spacing out worrying about me non-stop.

"Um…well, how did you get that scar?" Now…I froze. A shiver shot up my spine as I looked at them with hurt in my black eyes. My scar? It had to be a question about that? I mean…I guess anyone can see it. My hood really is only a comfort zone. It doesn't truly cover it. I know I've said that a few times…I repeat a lot of things don't I?

"U-Um…w-well." I stuttered as my throat tightened.

"You don't have to say. I was just asking because even with it you're really pretty cute. On the edge of being hot. Plus just look at how slender you are! You really fill those jeans out and-"

"Is this a girl conversation in which you try to help Tobi's self esteem?" I spoke to her shyly, almost a bit too innocently. Because really that's what it sounded like. And it also started to make it seem like she and the other girls knew I was gay. I had to roll my eyes at that. Thanks Kabuto, and thank you technology that runs at the speed of light! Really, you're wonderful.

"What I mean is…just because of that one thing don't let it get you down." She smiled at me. But I know that whatever she said wasn't that true. She was just saying that to be nice. I breathed out, putting the zip lock bag into my back pack, not looking anyone in the eyes.

"Tobi got it…in a car crash when Tobi was younger." Was all I said before she all gave me pity looks? No! Don't do that to me! I _loathe_ pity. I mean, I know I'm pretty pitiful but don't do that to me, "Okay, bye girls." I gave them a warm smile that had totally been ruined by the question having been asked. I really now just wanted to go home now.

"Everyone why are you still here? I dismissed you about- Finally! You come at last minute typical!" I heard Kurenai shout as I continued to mess with my outfit just slightly, to make it perfect. Fiddling with the hood and my hair.

"I'm so _sorry_ I had a class. And I had to stay after and help clean up the mess all the freshmen left un!" I snapped my head up as a blush filled my face at the voice. No. Way.

"And how long did that take? An hour!"

"I told you these times wouldn't work out for me! I have my sculpting class right before this one in the art building across the campus. I could have been here forty five minutes ago if I didn't have to walk. I'll try to be here earlier tomorrow." I saw him roll his eyes, his arms over his chest (god his chest) while he stared boredly at the teacher.

"You better be you owe me for destroying the kitchen." She snarled tapping his fingers a few times on the counter.

"I said I was _sorry_! It was an _accident!_ I didn't mean to blow it up, hmm!" He yelled frustrated.

"Well, since you weren't here to be my aid you have to clean up everything that the students used. So those of you, who haven't left yet because of your dishes, leave them for this blond idiot." Blond idiot? Can she call Deidara that! Deidara may not be the smartest but he's smarter than me by a long shot!

"Hey, don't call me an aid. I'm just using you for a few credits in the arts department."

"Which is what an aid is."

"No it is not! Hm, seriously! I need the credits from last year…that was a total bust." He groaned in detestment hiding his face n his hand.

"Not my fault you are a horrible cook. The only thing your good at is creativity and design. You always burned everything. You blew up my kitchen!" She yelled.

"You got a new one didn't you!" He yelled back, his blond locks shuffling slightly as he did so.

Kurenai sighed, sitting on the counter while crossing her right leg than her left this time, using her thumb to point at Deidara, "For those of you still here this, idiot, is Deidara Iwa. Last year, when he was a freshman, blew up my kitchen! He thought it would be as easy as his other art sculpting classes. But really everything he made tasted awful." She said truthfully sticking out her tongue slightly to signal that it was not tasteful. I had to giggle at that. He was never the best cook.

"Hey! I was not that bad! Hm..."

"Yes you were. His creativity and style was actually pretty good. The color coordination and the precision of everything was actually really good. It was just…the food itself that was distasteful Speaking of tasty, Deidara you missed Tobi's cookies. They surprised me that they were actually good." She spoke pointing to me. I had to blush at that when I saw his blue eyes darken before turning his head slightly to turn to me. I gulped down the lump that automatically fell in my throat.

"Oh?" He said but I wasn't paying attention to his voice tone. Afraid that it would actually be completely uninterested (which it probably was) the blush depended on my cheeks for no reason before I looked away from his icy blue eyes. Down to the ground.

"U-Um…W-Well T-Tobi is going…back to the dorm…" I stuttered a little without looking at him.

"See you tomorrow Tobi. Now get to work Iwa." She glared t Deidara while I bolted out of the room (really hoping I wouldn't get lost) to looking back.

Okay…so let me get this straight. Deidara, the person that seems to now want nothing to do with me but somehow I still have a crush on him, is going to be in the final class of the day? Just so he can earn the credits he lost last year? Fuck my life really. I can't even look at him without a shiver running up my spine and me wanting to make my legs jog out of the door so I didn't have to confront him. Damn, living in a room with him is going to be hard! I at least want us to be friends again!

Sighing I finally stopped running when I realized I had gotten out of the building. My breathing being ragged, while I searched into my pocket for something sweet to fill my senses with ease. I grinned when I felt a wrapper in my hand and took it out. A jawbreaker. I normally like something with a stick but a jawbreaker is alright as well.

Unwrapping it and putting the sugar coated object into my mouth I twirled my tongue around it as I squeezed my left hand, with the wrapper, into a fist. My right hand, squeezing my backpack strap while it rested on my shoulder. The bag hitting the back of my thigh every time I walked.

Thoughts clouded my mind as I remembered just today. Why a freshmen took so many hours in his first semester I will never know. Really I don't know why I choose so many hours. Or how my dad could think I could handle so many! Dad…I should text him. He would want me to right?

-Hey Dad. Just finished my first day.

I sent him without another thought. And almost about a minute later I felt my phone vibrate (causing me to giggle slightly)

**+Gud! Hope U had a Gud day. Meeting new friends. No DRUGS. Or SEX! Stay a virgin!**

One…I'm planning on staying the little innocent virgin I am because no one would ever have sex with and ugly thing like me unless they were drunk. And I don't plan on going to a party where someone is drunk so it won't happen. Two…how come he has that idea. Wait…

-Opera again? She's off the air. Stop watching reruns. I am not going to do drugs and become an addict or get an STD I am safe okay? Love you. :3

I sent the message and smiled. Yes my dad watched opera…don't blame him. He's not all just a tough cookie! All cookies are, or at least were, soft inside.

Sighing, I looked up to see the porch of the Akatsuki house…I walked all the way here without knowing. I shouldn't do that that much. I might accidently run into some people that wouldn't like me. Remember…were like the last house on a street of frats and dorm buildings. So there are many times I could get jumped.

I gulped slightly before I brought my hand over my mouth and yawned (not swallowing the candy slowly dissolving in my mouth) I'm tired…I wonder if I'll be able to sleep well in a house that seemed to be so rowdy.

**TBC…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**AN- Shizzy way to end it…I know. I didn't know how to do it without dragging it on even more. I'm sorry for the long wait! And please don't flame me on the bad foundation of this chapter. I know…it was just really bad. Well ****it's**** bad in my opinion and I'm ****not**** just saying that to get pity. ****What's**** the point of pity? ****It's**** useless.**

**REVIEW! Please …pretty please?**

**PS! Since i couldn't say this like a month ago id say it now...WAS I THE ONLY ONE WHO GOT MIND FUCKED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO? Seriously!**

**AGAIN Reveiw ^w^**


	8. 7 Virgin Ears!

**AN- What I am about to say is the Jashin honest truth. This chapter was originally almost finished during winter break, I know SO long ago. And by **_**almost**_** I mean like I only had about 3 paragraphs left before the chapter was finished, since I decided to take the end off of the original idea and make it into a smaller chapter as the next one. Only bad part of this is that means that one, the chapter ends really crappy, and two, the next chapter is going to be short AND only in Deidara 3****rd**** Person…and 3****rd**** person is not my specialty. Anyway, I already started writing it though so I'm a quarter of the way through with it.**

**Anyway, so the chapter was almost done right, and then guess what? My dad took my computer away for two weeks. It was so stupid too…it was for a fringe of paper being on my floor…you wouldn't understand unless you lived with him -.- anyway and that was during the week BEFORE exams and then I had exams…which I passed everything with B's and A's thank you…except for Spanish where I got a D+ T-T but I'm perfectly fine with that only because I've always Failed at Spanish exams. Anyway so I went through exams without my computer and I haven't been able to write, and so now here we are. Sorry about the delay and some very choppy parts, I did write like 3 pages weeks after I was writing it. All my stories are behind though not just this one…oh and I lost my flash drive, fucking fantastic**

**Now onto the story, the next chapter, like I said, is going to be hopefully shorter, like 5-6 pages and after that I'm going to start a whole new Saga/Arc that I'm going to shorten it to like…I don't know it was originally 3 chapters but it might be 2 since I want to continue onto the story. Um… What else…  
>When summer comes I will write a lot more and faster updates, count on it. Oh! And before Feb. 16 I will hopefully have the next chapter updated. That's why goal, to update everything before that time. Since I have a convention that weekend I'm going to be busy the 16<strong>**th**** onward until at least Monday, but then I will have convention hang over…anyway so now I'll stop ranting and say this, half of this chapter I like, the other half I'm iffy on mostly because it was so choppy and the ending sucked because I had to pretty much cut it off.**

**Umm…So Review! Sorry this is so late! And really please review to tell me people are reading this! I know there's not a lot. And also, if you review, tell me if you like long chapters or hate them, because often when something is supposed to be 8 pages it ends up being 15 by mistake -.- **_**I**_** personally like long chapters for some reason.**

**REVIEW!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Why haven't I walked in yet? Why am I just…standing outside trying to urge my legs to move or to at least make my arms and hands take there turns in working to _open_ the damn door to the Akatsuki dorm. I'm tired and want to go in to sleep, yet I can't get the courage to open the door to the place where my bed is…or I think that's the right word to use. Was I scared of the people in there? How would I even know they would be home seeing as how they might have classes!

"Fuck! That _hurt_!" I sighed at how my hopes were just crushed and threw into the bottom of a lake at the sound of someone's voice. But I mean…its Zetsu's so I shouldn't be that worried right? Zuzu seemed nice this morning and I even shared my candy with him…he also called me hott. But that's beside the point!...or maybe not. To be honest he seemed just genuinely nice even if he was half dead from no food.

I was about to turn the knob with a new found smile on my face when:

"That's what you get for fucking biting me!" And there goes all possible thoughts on how I _could_ do something as easy as opening a door. Of course it would be that bastards fault for making me lose all courage in myself and stand stiff again outside of the oak door. I glared at the small knot in the wood as if my stare will make it open up without even the magic words being spoken. I still don't know why Hidan hates me…to be honest it hurts that after knowing me for not only 10 minutes he decided it's okay to start making fun of me just for being me and making a mistake with that stupid personality that I slip into. I do half blame Deidara for it though…only seeing as he didn't stick up for me and actually seemed to be the one to initiate the torture.

So seeing as how Hidan is in there as well as Zuzu doesn't help my courage quality. Actually it pretty much squashed whatever I had left!

"I'm sorry! I was day dreaming and-"

"Lies!" Hidan snarled, "That's the third time _today_! And how many times did you do that last year!"

"It was only…" Zetsu started.

"It was about 27 times last year." Another familiar voice appeared but he seemed more like he didn't care what so ever. But what I really cared about was how these people were talking so loud. Would I even be able to sleep when I get in there? I doubt that with so much chatter I'd be able to even get in a nap. And I never really even try to nap unless I'm sick. So this time you know I'm seriously tired when I'm talking about acting like a kitty and hugging up to a blanket!

"Hear that! 27 times! And you know why! Because you were fucking Hungry and hallucinating! Sometimes it was just to _bite _me like a freaking animal!" Hidan screamed.

"You were hitting me bastard!" Zetsu yelled as if he had tears in his eyes.

"Because you were _biting_ me! Of course I'm going to fucking hit you!"

"Stop saying Fuck! At least say damned! You say fuck to many fucking times!" Zuzu hollered back at him.

I blinked a few times before coughing to clear my throat, wanting to open the door but only could stand out here with my hand gently grasping the damn doorknob. Just sitting there…not twisting my wrist the slightest to even _open_ the door a smidge to make the already loud voices even louder.

"You just said fuck three times hypocrite!" Hidan yelled in his defense as I closed and breathed out slowly. Trying to make myself regain the somewhat composer I had left…even though it was pretty much hopeless at the moment.

Okay Tobi think happy thought's…gumdrops and suckers! Although that isn't a complete happy thought, or really not that good in the imagination category, I didn't want to think about my true happy thoughts…the ones with Deidara and how he used to treat me so nice… The day we met still makes me laugh…but that's a story for another day because the look on his face was just so cute even if at the time I wasn't completely in love with him. I mean, we just met! I'm not going to immediately fall in love! I didn't even _know_ I was gay when we met! I also didn't know Deidara was a guy…

I shook my head slightly to make my bangs move along with the movement, but when I met him is besides the point. My happy time in life was when the blond actually stood up for me, protected me. When he would stop me from crying and the time when he helped my self-esteem issues just a little. He pretty much pushed me in the direction of my life _before_ he left and moved away…and we were still young at that time too. He made me realize that I shouldn't be doubting myself because of what my own family has told me. He said I wasn't a failure, that I would prove them all wrong with what little intelligence I had…just so you know he didn't add the word little, I just consider myself on the shorter end of the scale when it comes to smarts. I mean, we are talking about me here.

Many people do not believe that the blond was ever that nice…but it is true. He used to be nice to me and now…he's just giving me the cold shoulder. I want to know why he hates me so much. What did I do to annoy him? Or is it that the way he is now is just how he is. How he came out to be after puberty. Whatever the cause is for his prickiness, I want to find it out and maybe even fix it. I sighed, but the fact that I freeze up while my heart decides to speed up every time I see him doesn't help my detective skills. And with Deidara now in my cooking class, I can't decide whether it would be good or bad. I mean…I pretty much ran out of the room when he arrived. That really did show my courage didn't it? The way I ran away because my heart started to pound and my hands started to sweat? And that was only just being _inside_ the room with the blond made me feel helpless…Frick and I share a room with him too! Anyhow, my point being (which got lost in my own random thoughts) is that I could maybe…use the time I have with him in my last class to figure out what the hell crawled up his ass.

"Move. It." I shook from the voice coming from right behind me, right next to my ear. As if the person behind me leaned forward while my guard was down, only to scare the shit out of me. "Why haven't you moved yet, un?" He hissed making me nod my head even if the male that has been putting anything in question form that needed a yes or no answer. Deidara clicked his tongue slightly in annoyance before pushing me away slightly from my spot, causing me to try and keep what balance I had left by flailing my arms just slightly in circles, letting my mouth give a small shape of an 'o'

"Humph, idiot." He gave me a small smirk before actually frowning again and ignoring my existence, opening the door with no hesitation. But really I was not expecting him to hesitate seeing as how he's not a total wimp like me.

"Dei!" Hidan yelled before running out of the dorm house to sling his arm over the blonds shoulder. The fishnet wearing male just looked at him slightly annoyed.

"Humph, why are you fighting now?"

"_Because_. Zetsu fucking bit me…again!" He whined, closing his eyes in the process, still standing in the doorway.

"Shouldn't you enjoy it, being the damn masochist you are, un?" Deidara let a small smile go on his lips…my eyes couldn't leave his face not having seen a smile even a small one from him for years.

"Pfft, only in bed does that count. Oh, and when it's for Jashin…" Hidan shuddered at the thought before snapping his sharp purple eyes open to look the the depths of blue. Deidara rolled his eyes before pulling Hidan's arm away from his shoulders.

"Long day today?" Hidan asked.

"Yes, just annoying ass freshmen…" Deidara's eyes flickered to me and I gulped, hoping for god he wasn't talking about me…or not talking about me much because to be honest, the only times I saw him was this morning in our room and in my last class… "And I'm not even done! I have a class in an hour."

Hidan just sighed and nodded, before looking over his shoulder and to me, smirking slyly in the process making me feel highly uncomfortable in my standing. And before I knew it, I was being flipped off by the same person!

My face in a straight line I tried my best to glare at Hidan with my big black eyes, but seeing as how that's nearly impossible for my nature it didn't come out more than a pout. And to be quiet honest, I suspected me to look pretty pathetic because of it! The silver haired male started to laugh at me because of it, making my questionably hard stare into a child's scowl. And soon enough I was alone outside on the damn porch…alone, staring in the direction of the door, being further from my starting point. Meaning that my progress of _walking in_ the place has fallen into the negatives!

"Gah!" I grunted frustratingly, rubbing my head of hair hard and fast, making my hood fall off. But I didn't care; I just cared on how a fucking _door_ was stressing me out! An inanimate object! Well I guess Deidara and Hidan also just stressed me more…now I'm back on the blond. Dammit…

I let out a long breath and closed my eyes as I walked back to the door that was again closed and staring at me with as much hatred as I was it. I shouldn't let something as simple as me being afraid of the semi new people inside let me stay outside like a puppy. I coughed a bit, putting my hand on the knob again before slowly opening it, sucking the rest of the jaw breaker that had been dissolving in my mouth and sometimes rested in my cheek. Yes I most likely dramatized this whole situation; you know the whole part about how I'm scared shitless to walk into the place! And so, I have decided (and I'm not just saying this because Deidara has walked in there…seriously I'm not lying) I am going in…like a ninja.

I just don't want to talk with anyone right now, Hidan seems pissed and Deidara would just add flame to his fire just so he would mess with me. I don't even know if Itachi is that other voice I heard, being so out of it…and as of now he is the only one I am sure I can trust will not hurt me. Mentally and physically. Zetsu is possibly in that same category but I mean… I only met him for a few minutes…I think I said that before right? I don't know…I'm just stalling.

I opened my eyes, meeting my fate with the door. "So we meet again." I spoke, knowing fully well it was to myself and no one else. I was just about to turn it when the door opened for me, causing me to just slightly stumble inside with a look if confusion on my face from somewhat falling into a chest.

"One, who the hell were you talking to? And two…how come you have been standing outside for about 40 minutes? The door was unlocked." The slightly amused voice of the crow made me blush before I moved away from him and glared just slightly at his onyx eyes.

"Itachi I am talking to myself and the door seeing as how it is purely evil and the main cause for my hesitation on going in and sleeping." I stated, fiddling with my book bag strap, trying to ignore the blush coming to my cheeks from being _caught_ talking to objects, "So I just answered both of your questions."

"Just because Deidara called you an idiot doesn't mean you can be all pouty." He took a sip from the paper cup he was holding, looked like it was from Starbucks so I imagined it to be coffee.

"How _long_ did you just watch me stand out there Itachi!" I asked him a bit peeved, if I knew _he_ was in there I might of have gone in a long time ago, forgetting most of my worries!

"Tobi let me ask you this, if you were out here, and in that time nobody passed you to go inside how long go you _think_ I was watching you? Not to sound like a creeper." He spoke softly after his sentence, knowing fully well it sounded a bit wrong when it came out of his mouth.

"Um…the whole time?"

"Correct, you get a cookie." He patted my head making me flinch just slightly before tilting my head up just a little and smiling at him.

I walked in and he closed the door behind me. I liked this Itachi…when he isn't so closed off and just let's go of his worries. "Speaking of cookies…I-"

It was a sound…actually multiple sounds. The sounds made from feet hitting against the floor. You know the tap tap sound? Not exactly a sound that meant someone was walking…it sounded as if someone was running…maybe even charging. And the way the sound was becoming louder I suspected the running was coming this way. I took a glance at Itachi who just shrugged and stepped a bit away from me. Taking another dumb sip from his possible coffee. Where the hell did he get that anyway? There's supposed to be no food in this place...scratch that. It was a stupid question. The answer is Itachi went somewhere to buy it.

I rolled my eyes at my stupidity, trying to stop the pounding in my chest beating as fast as the feet hitting the floor. I'm actually…becoming quite scared from the person making its way here, and I'm very tempted to pull Itachi in front of me so I can hide behind him. But that would be too childish…not to mention I did that to many times today so I didn't want to do it again.

"I-Itachi…What is-"

"Food!" Before I even _knew_ what was happening, I was on my back, grunting in pain as my ass met with the floor and shook hands. My back pack fell off my shoulder, to the floor as well, hopefully not squishing or ruining the cookies and my candy. "Wow…it's the cutie from this morning!" Zetsu spoke as my heart pounded against my ribs as he rested his hips against mine pretty much straddling me making my blush deeper. I gulped slightly before using my arms to lift myself up so I wasn't just on my back.

"Y-Y-Yeah." I stuttered, breathing just a bit hard while trying to ignore the slight pain in my backside and the warmth from being sat on.

"Tobi wasn't it?" Zetsu gave a smile to me showing his sharp canines. He sniffed the air a few times, closing his golden eyes in the process. Trying to get a scent almost like an animal, "Culinary cooking? I smell sweets and…Kurenai's perfume. You get groped by that sexist bitch? I thought she hated men?"

"Cooking Tobi? How did you manage that with Madara?" Itachi asked with a raise of his eyebrow, knowing fairly well why I was going to school.

"Um well…he doesn't…know?" I laughed a bit nervously

"Zetsu I would appreciate you not jump my cousin for the possibility of him having something for your consumption. Especially not in the front hallway with your clothes on." Itachi said calmly, drinking the rest of his cup of coffee, probably enjoying the view of my skin changing colors like a mood ring.

"Itachi!" I yelled embarrassed while Zetsu only shrugged and waved off the comment like it was nothing.

"You know Itachi I would never fuck in public unless it was secretive. I like either having to be quiet or making the other quiet so we don't get caught. It's a rush."

"It's sort of sad." The crow spoke as my ears inflamed with color that match my face and I would guess shoulders too, "For people who can't wait."

"Says you. What happened at the new year's party last year?" Zetsu gave a sly smirk and Itachi shrugged.

"I got bored, drunk and horny. Nothing you can do about it."

"Okay, stop." I whined covering my ears with my hands (making me realize my hood was still off) to stop hearing my own cousin talk about his sex life.

"Anyway, please get off of him Zetsu." Itachi spoke in a slightly monotone voice and soon I felt the heat and weight get off of me, leaving me on the cold floor, embarrassed tears coming to my eyes. A hand showed up in my vision and I grabbed it, being hoisted up by Itachi.

After standing up I immediately started to fix myself by pushing down my shirt and orange sleeveless hoodie. I brushed all the dust (which in truth wasn't much) off of my ass with my hand. Flinching when I ran my hand over my lower back as well, realizing it might be possible I'm going to have a bruise

"Oh, I'm sorry babe. Are you hurt?" I felt another hand touch me from behind and heat instantly enveloped my face, more than before.

"Zetsu!" I yelled and stumbled a bit away from him, falling again onto the floor.

The smirk on his face was as sly as can be, "I'm just playing with you Tobi! If you don't want me to grope that ass you shouldn't of have worn those skinny jeans. I heard much 'bout the sexy little freshmen next to the fabulous Itachi Uchiha today. Other than your little spat with Kabuto today you're the talk of being adorable." He spoke, a smile on his face. I just shook my head before looking at Itachi who had an amused glimmer in his eye. I could only try and settle the beat of my heart rate as I brought myself up, again, off of the floor. Finally placing my fallen hood onto my head again, moving my hair just slightly to the left of my face to try and hide the scar, but only failing.

"Zetsu, when I said not to jump my cousin in public I also meant no groping him." Itachi now said boredly to the dark green haired male. When his Uchiha eyes looked at me he spook to me directly again. "What were you going to say about cookies?"

I started fixing myself up again since I fell for the second time before I tilted my head gently to the side. Having to think again and figure out what Itachi was talking about exactly. Then I realized how dense my head is! "Oh! I um…made some cookies for class today and um…I made extra to share…I don't know myself if there good though. Everyone else said they were, including Kurenai's."

The look on Zetsu's face was unreadable seeing as his mouth was just hanging open as he stared at me; I pulled my bag off of the floor taking a quick look inside to hope that everything looked good on the point as nothing got squished or broken. I sighed in relief when I saw that everything was alright, "If…If Kurenai's said it was good…holy shit you must be a god!"

"Huh?" I asked Zuzu and smiled.

"That bitch…hates every one of the male gender! I had her class as an extra and…I never did it again! I failed!"

"You got a D-." Itachi stated, "And you made a complete mess. You love to eat anything edible yet you can't make a meal without making a total mess. And then you never clean it up!"

"Well Itachi, at least you ate it and you enjoyed it." Zetsu chuckled slightly.

"Hn."

"Anyway…Do you want a cookie? I know there isn't any food here right?" I asked looking at the floor for a second, feeling a bit embarrassed for my little hidden talent. Shaking my head I started to walk to the kitchen, hearing the two sets of feet following after me.

"I didn't know…you could cook actually…" Itachi spoke a bit sad that he hadn't figured everything out about me.

I just smiled taking the cookies out of my bag, "You didn't figure everything out about me did you oh mighty Uchiha." I giggled slightly, not fooling it as a chuckle or a hardy laugh like I said before, "it's no surprise actually. Your father probably didn't want you to learn about your pansy cousin." I gave him a smile while his eyebrow rose in confusion, "_Uchiha's are not pansy fairies that cook and get scared from a little criticism. They are respected business men and or Policemen, Doctors and firemen. The Uchiha women are the ones to cook for _them_ or have respectful jobs as well._ Recited by Fugaku Uchiha himself." I gave Itachi a sad grin while opening the bag of sweets.

"Tobi…I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry okay Itachi? It was my fault for cooking dinner when Madara has asked your dad for help to stop the bullying…Cookie?" I held one out to him, a goofy grin now on my face to show that I wasn't that hurt by it. I mean I've been called worse by my family…and way worse than just a pansy and fairy from Fugaku Uchiha. I mean…he's my damn uncle for crying out loud and he gives me the most crap!

Itachi gave me an apologetic look but took the cookie from my hand, "My fathers a prick."

"You think?" I giggled before looking at Zetsu. The spikey haired male with a black and white hoodie glared hungrily at the bag on the table…like he was going to pounce them, "No, only one."

"But I'm hu_uuuuungry_." He whined leaning over the island we were surrounding.

"Come on Zuzu, I only made so many…the girls ate most of them, I saved one for each person I've seen here." I pleaded my case while his pouty face turned into a playful smirk.

"A pet name already? Cute." Zetsu leaned on the counter and I blushed, shaking my head out of it. He talks without thinking doesn't he? "But I'm serious…I'm _hungry_. Feed me pl_eeeeeeease!'_

"You are always hungry. I said that this morning. We are in this mess because of _you_ and won't get money to buy groceries for a week. Maybe two." Itachi gave one of his famous glares to the now pouting male. With a smile on my face I looked through the bag for their biggest cookie there was (since honestly I suck at proportions and new that some were larger than the others) and gave it to the male. His eyes lit up like stars at the site; first he sniffed it before he licked his lips. If Zetsu wasn't fit I would think that he was starved.

"I _was_ going to give that one to Dei-Dei…I mean Deidara. But…I don't think he would eat it. I wouldn't be surprised if he would throw it in my face even if I tried to offer him one." I gave a sad smile while the other two in the room looked at each other making me feel a bit pathetic. I heard slow and calm steps hit the stairs. I'm pretty sure the other two in the room heard it as well while Zetsu nibbled on the cookie, trying to keep it as long as possible but holding himself back from just shoving it in his mouth and losing all source of the morsel.

"_Itachi_, Do you know when Kuzu is coming back?" I froze at Hidan's voice when he walked into the kitchen.

"Well Hidan, I'm pretty sure I am _not_ his keeper. Shouldn't you know? You're his roommate." Itachi spoke in a monotone voice, not really caring.

"I roomed with him last year, but it's a new year and I don't know his schedule yet."

"Why do you need to know?" The crow raised his eyebrow in question while Hidan shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"He took my knife last night and wouldn't give it back. The fucker said something about how I might hurt myself till we get money and he didn't want to waste it. He also got pissed at me for the damned hole! Did you_ hear_ him this morning! He bitched at me to wake me up!" Hidan complained, "Anyway…I need it back."

"Why?" Zetsu asked curious, giving into temptation and moaning as he ate something. Actually whimpering how he would love some milk at the moment.

"Deidara needs it." He smirked at my shake, "He needs to let out some frustration and figured he would use paint splatters from a knife. And since you all bitched at him last year for fucking up the butcher knife with blue paint he uses mine if he cleans it and gives me 30 bucks! I need the cash man! Especially if we won't get food for 2 weeks! "

"Well I don't know when Kakuzu will be back." The crow spoke, leaning on the granite island and eating the cookie, looking calm and collected, "I saw him about two hours ago. He's helping Haku with gods know what." He rolled his eyes, "I think before Haku asked for his help he said he had two more classes for today."

Hidan rolled his magenta eyes before setting them on the item in Itachi's hand, "Where did you get that! Holding out on us you fucker!"

"For one, Hidan, Tobi made these. And I want _more_ but he won't give me it!" Zetsu whined.

"That's what she said." Hidan smiled.

"No that's what _he_ said." Zuzu smirked.

"Whatever! I want a damn cookie."

"After the way you treated me Hidan?" I spoke a bit hurt, looking into his eye.

"I treat everyone like shit." He shrugged like it was no big deal, putting his hands in his black skinny jeans. He wore light blue and silver striped shirt with a white jacket that cut off at the elbows with a rolled over style. He had a few dog tags that fell low or short depending on the length of the chain with an emblem also hanging around his neck. All together I will admit his style works seeing as his skin is as pale as mine and his hair works with it…man I just checked the bastard out! And totally sounded _gay_ when doing it! Not that…acting gay is a problem since I am in fact attracted to the male gender.

"It's true Tobi…" Itachi spook out, wiping his hand on a napkin, "And that was really good actually."

"Doubting me Ita-Nii? You're so _mean_." I faked being sad before giving up with a small smile.

"Hn."

"Dammit!" Hidan swore.

"Do you really want one Hidan? I did make one for each of you…including you." His eyes glowed for a second before he put out a cold front, "I might be weak and small, and get made fun of and beat up a lot but I'm not mean." I held out a cookie for him. He looked a bit down as I did so though, actually saying a quick and quiet thank you but not looking in my face. If he felt guilty then that was his fault for picking on me without even knowing me.

"Its…good." Hidan said after he bit his thumb and clutched the emblem hanging around his neck, one that was silver and looked like a circle with a triangle inside of it. Was that part of a religion? I would think so right? I mean…he bit his thumb enough to make it bleed, I saw a small drop which is how I know that the red substance left his body.

"Thanks!" I blushed as I thanked him taking my back pack off my shoulder and onto the ground next to the counter. I moved my shoulder in a circle to get rid of the kink and sat down next to Zetsu. Itachi kept standing and so did Hidan, probably feeling a bit awkward because no matter how much of a dick he was to me, I was still nice and gave him a cookie. "You…could take Deidara one…if you want." I looked down at my hand, fiddling with the ball at the end of my hood string.

Itachi finally sat down after yawning, "You _do_ share a room with him. You could give him one."

"If I gave it to him, he wouldn't take it." I said honestly, "And he seems…pissed that he has to be in the same class with me."

"Same class?" Itachi question an eyebrow rising.

"He's helping Kurenai's apparently, so he's in my class." I shrugged slightly, yawning, remembering just how tired I was from an exhausting day. "Ne, Itachi?"

"Hn."

"I have a question…" I said looking at him with half lidded eyes, trying to stay awake.

"Hn."

"Stop doing that! Seriously you and your brother are the only ones I know why do that!" I said getting honestly annoyed, "Remember when Kabuto was talking crap when I finally blew up at him."

"Hn."

I glared at him, knowing by the smirk on his face that he was just making fun of my little peeve, "In Itachi talk that must of have meant 'Oh Tobi! You are a god, the most loveable creature in the world and nobody can compare to you!' correct Itachi? Or were you just getting on my nerves." I leaned back in my chair just a bit, looking at him. And you know his reply?

"Hn."

"Itachi." I whined before coughing just slightly to try and stop my newly forming head ache, "Anyway…Kabuto said something I didn't really understand…I mean I might of heard the words before but if I did I didn't understand them then."

"And what were they _Tobi_." Zetsu rested his chin on his palm, his elbow against the granite. He now looked almost bored, having had something to eat.

"He said…Uke and Seme. I don't even know if those are proper words!"

Silence…total silence. How come around me it suddenly ends up being silent! And what was worse was that all of their eyes, all six of them, were embedding themselves into me. I found my fingers highly interesting at the moment, again thinking I should paint my nails. There really chipped…I haven't really done anything with them for maybe 4 days so I shouldn't be that surprised!

"You _are_ gay aren't you?" Hidan laughed and I snapped my head up to look at him, "And you don't know those!"

"H-How did you…"

"It's not that hard to figure out." Zetsu said, making a circle with his finger tip on the island, "You dress pretty gay. Your butt looks really good in those jeans, plus Kabuto's suspicion about you went around school really fast. Mostly everything that weirdo says is true."

"'Tachi, you sure your related? He's acting pretty stupid!" Hidan snickered at me, making me feel lower.

"If you're not going to tell me…I'll go look it up on Google."

"No!" They almost all yelled at once making me yelp and sit back in my seat with a pout.

"If you don't want me to look it up then stop teasing me and just tell me what the heck it means!" I yelled. Needing rest didn't help my attitude right now.

"You see…when the…" Zetsu started, "How come this is so hard? I mean we talk about sex like all the time."

"No you talk about sex all the time." Hidan said while I heard the front door open and a bag drop a bit lazily on the floor.

"Not all the time! Like seriously who do you think I am? Pein?" Zetsu looked offended, crossing his arms over his chest and letting out a pout.

"What did I say about saying my name offensively?" The orange haired male I saw first showed up in the kitchen along with everybody else. His piercings in but some of them different since the first time I saw them. He wore strait leg jeans again, which I only saw because he took out a pack of smokes, throwing them away. Must of have been empty, "Why is everyone surrounded in the kitchen? You know we have no food because-"

"Yeah I know! I am sorry okay! I am dying over here from starvation!" he whined, his forehead met the granite as he faked his unwilling death.

"Okay seriously I am going to go look it online, no one seems like they are going to tell me." I rolled my eyes at them getting up from my seat, to have Itachi grab my arm.

"Okay you're gay, yet you don't know what Uke and Seme is, do you know yaoi?" He asked me actually kind of surprised.

"Well…yeah I heard about it. But so my dad wouldn't find out…" I looked down.

"Seme, top. The one that fucks the bottom senseless till all you can hear is the one screaming from ecstasy. Uke, the bottom, the more girly one whose submissive and gives into the dominates command unless they want to be kinky and want to fight against you just a little bit, making them into a slut that is so sexy-" Pein continued to ramble on, leaning over the island and taking over a cookie. I couldn't help the blush filling up my cheeks at the words falling out from his mouth.

"Pein's a sex addict. If you couldn't tell." Itachi not looking at me but the orange haired male. His mouth in a straight line.

"Lies, I am not an addict…I just love sex." He shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal, Itachi sighed, rubbing his temples. Something he does only when he's annoyed…a movement I often saw when standing in the corner at Uchiha Gatherings.

"S-So…what you're saying is…Seme is the person who is on top, like inside…and the Uke is the one on bottom? The submissive? Then why…Itachi why did Kabuto say I could be a seme? I'm wimpy so…" I was utterly confused but that might be because dream land was calling me

Hidan got bored and walked into the living room, probably forgetting all about how he wanted his knife for Deidara. And knowing Dei Dei I can probably guess he got tired of waiting and started to sculpt a clay figure. He used to carry Play-Doh in his pocket when we were younger…well before he got old enough for never dry clay and…when I ate his Play-Doh probably pushed him in the direction of getting better stuff.

Itachi shrugged, "Who knows."

I Just sighed, yawning quickly then rubbed my eye with my fist, now having my questions answered and my cookies handed out I was thoroughly pooped, having lasted through the first day of my new life I know, to some others the first day might not be a lot, but for me it is. I closed my eyes, resting my chin on my palm, which was held up by my elbow being on the island top. What was I going to do? To sleep I mean…Deidara is in the room and I'm not sure when he will be gone, if he will be gone, and I know that if I go in there that I will be glared at so much I might not be able to sleep so there would be no point to go in there. Plus there is the other part of the problem where I _like_ him so being in the same room makes me heat up, so that could disturb my sleeping as well…

I wonder…should it really matter if I tread my way up those stairs and lay down on _my_ bed where I should be since it is also _my_ room now? The answer is, 'fuck yeah' because to be quite honest this living situation, which I thought at first would be fantastic, is now totally off since I'm positive he wants nothing to do with me. Plus him actually _saying_ that he wants nothing to do with me was a big tip off.

"Ne…Itachi." I tried to get his attention and he grunted looking at me, I squinted my eyes open, "I-Is there anyone…in your room? If I might ask…"

"Not at the moment but there will be. So you can't take his bed." He told me with a straight face and I let out a strange whine as my one thought was shut down.

My eyes drifted shut again while I nudged my own small hand wishing I could think about a solution for my tiredness. I could sleep on the floor of the kitchen? Or on the counter since there's no food anyway so there's no worry on people cooking. That could work… I mean I barley slept on anything hard (being my dad highly protective of me and always made sure I had someplace to sleep) even when I slept over (the only person who would let me) at Deidara's house I never slept on the floor with a sleeping bag. It was always us sharing a bed or separate couches.

I smiled before I yawned making Zetsu snicker which confused me so I reopened my eyes at him, "What?"

"Yawning is _so_ sexy." His voice had a tone to it that was sarcastic and made it seem that he was just joking. But that didn't stop me from letting a light tint come to my cheeks. They were still a little red from the conversation earlier so it didn't change much to my skin tone much. Then again I also blame it on how when I'm tired I have this weird warm feeling like I want to curl up on myself or somebody else. Basically I wanna cuddle when I'm this tired and normally that lucky someone is a blanket, my pillow, or a stuffed animal. Hmm…that thought is nice. Cuddling…sleeping. God I'm tired.

My eyes fell shut again while I heard light conversations around me, some being really stupid ones that made no sense to me. Like I heard the name Kisame and how he was gonna kick Itachi's ass for hanging up a poster of some guy something or another.

I felt somebody touch my shoulder but I didn't push them off, actually it was the opposite, being totally out of it, I allowed somebody, probably the same person who nudged my shoulder, push my head down onto my arms. My cheek snuggled into the inside part of my elbow, pretending that it was a make shift pillow, letting myself finally give into the long awaited sleep that I oh so need.

**TBC…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Told you it was a shitty ending T.T you thought I was lying didn't you! Seriously the last page was just written like two days ago. Um…I already started the next chapter so I will update faster, hopefully, but I also have my others stories to update so It's a real bitch.**

**Anyway…**

**REVIEW please ^^ I need to know how people like this story!**


	9. 8 Dei Vision

**AN-…I know…I know. You don't even have to say it. It's been like six months, but if it makes you feel better I could not write this chapter for the life of me. I had two pages originally already made, ones that I got from after I wrote the previous chapter, and I was going to use that…but then school got in the way and it was like….fuck life. My new computer I got isn't good and it constantly just shuts off. I can't fix it and so half the time I will write for like three hours and not save, it turns off, and everything is gone. No AutoSaves either. Anyway, so this chapter sucks. I decided on just restarting it after being stuck multiple times with computer malfunction.**

**I'm not, and I never, just say this chapter sucks to get reviews telling me otherwise. I honestly don't like this chapter, it may be because I had so much trouble with writing it or the fact that my computer randomly shuts off. It might be because it's in 3****rd**** POV but I will never know. All I do know is that I hate 3****rd**** POV and normally only have it in 1****st**** POV. Expect mostly only Tobi to be in 1****st**** person though, which is what I planned ages ago. Now because I post this chapter I'm going to write the next chapter and add it the day after. I know, I'm stupid but I want it to be done the next arc is the Kisame Arc, surprise because I don't like Kisame. Yet I love Zetsu…I know.**

**Anyway I hope that you still read this story after this chapter and I hope that you continue on. After this story is updated I will continue on other things. As long as my home life still doesn't stay to shit like it has been.**

**So like I said this chapter is 3****rd**** POV and mostly is in Dei vision. I had this chapter planned out from the beginning because of how Deidara sees things and slightly feels. But it still confuses the shit out of you. **

***Sigh* I hope you can at least stomach this.**

**I'm scared to write review….I truly am.**

**But seriously this chapter stinks. i'm uploading the other one right after it to even it out**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Third Person POV**

"_Great I smell like the bitch_" the blond scowled at himself, pulling at the fabric that was from his shirt. The very idea of working for the sexist women whom he had come to loath the previous year didn't make his mood any better in the slightest. Deidara Iwa was a sophomore in Konoha University. And this particular year hasn't started out to be the best to him, even though he is one of the few who gets to live in the Akatsuki house, which was slightly a challenge itself, and he is now surrounded by friends after a break before the new school year. Deidara's class selections weren't the best because of the professors he had gotten. They weren't any of his from the previous year (which he was hoping for his art choices) and so already he had gotten in a fight with the professors who knew nothing of him and how his choice of art meant something that is fleeting, not something that is meant to sit in a museum and gain dust or allow grubby finger prints stain the bullet proof glass surrounding it. Sure he made great sculptures, award winning even, but he would rather _blow_ them to pieces than to let them get old and people to criticize it for generations.

That was only the start of his battles; the other ones just had to be a bit more personal level when talking about the blond. The end of break had been heart wrecking and the start of school he just didn't enjoy. He has friend's in the Akatsuki, but now he shares a room with a _freshman_ who just happens to be a pain in his neck.

Tobi, the name rolls off the tongue with a click of annoyance and another kick of a pebble from his mighty foot. He left him and there was once a thought to have left the brat and wouldn't have to deal with him again. Okay so maybe they were once _friends_, some could say _best friends_ but Dei wouldn't admit it out loud. Maybe it's just the fact that it is a bad time in the artist's life that he feels this way, or maybe it's his hunger. Truly no one can know except for the one in question himself, and even getting it out of him would be a challenge.

Dei sighed as he rolled his shoulder slightly to get the kink out of it, his backpack shifting ever so slightly with the movement. He was hungry, he could have just taken the cookies, cake, hell, he could have taken the chicken parmesan that some girl made him, yet he denied it because his pride wouldn't

let him. With a sigh Deidara looked ahead (not at the ground) in order to forget about his gurgling stomach and pissy attitude while freshmen tried to hit on him because he _looked_ (although he would deny it) like a girl with his long delicate blond hair and ice blue eyes and even non freshmen (women and men) looked him over and tried to flirt.

"Hey Dei." One said to him with a wink and he just sighed and shrugged, mumbled, a small hey back but kept walking. He was almost home, or the place he called home with college kids he at least got along with. All he knew was that he was going to let out his frustration on…something. No it wasn't Tobi because even Dei doesn't want to face the crow's evil wrath. Maybe if he doesn't beat the brat senseless Itachi would use his magic fingers on the blond's shoulders, a massage would be lovely to him right now. But no way in this dimension Itachi would ever use his god hands to please the blond, he was certain of it.

With another worthless breath leaving his mouth Deidara concluded his journey by being only a few meters away from his way point. Only to his surprise did he see the same brat that caused Kurenai to become wet from his cookies, to be standing in front looking like an idiot. Dei smirked almost evilly thinking of the options in his head. He could, A, be a dick and make the kid piss himself, B, be nice and ask him how he is doing or C; … do nothing grunt and go in. But letter A just seemed so appealing.

Shifting his stance just slightly he walked up quietly behind the unsuspecting idiot. Why he was standing outside the Akatsuki glaring at the door the blond didn't know, all he knew is that if Tobi was still like he was a long time ago then the kid was still easily scared out of his wits from being surprised.

With his strong wits Dei whispered, "Move it." Softly into the brunettes ear. The way Tobi shivered and snapped his head to look at the blond with shocked eyes and a small blush almost made Deidara chuckle. Sure he hadn't said much, or even anything mean, but like said before Deidara didn't want to piss off the Crow. Tobi just kept looking at him in shock and Dei rolled his eyes, "Why haven't you moved yet?" The blond was not in a mood for this and eventually pushed passed Tobi, knocking him onto the ground so he could get to the door.

Dei didn't care, in fact he found the way he was flailing his arms to find something to hold onto somewhat comical, or maybe it was just his crap assed mood. An arm wrapped around his shoulder causing him roll his eyes at Hidan. The jashinist did seem to be the one he has the closest connection to now and so he didn't care much for the touching he was doing. They have a friendship that is close, just don't judge how they show it.

After a few choice sentences Hidan just flipped off the brat and walked inside, walking up the stairs a bit hurriedly to the Deidara's dorm room. The blond collapsed on his bed after throwing his bag into the corner. Yes, nothing has been going his way.

"Rough day?" Hidan looked at him after closing the door. Deidara groaned. "I'm taking that as a yes."

"Fucking professors…fucking freshmen…fucking…Ugh!"

"Okay calm down, you sound like me! That's not good dip shit!" the older of the two yelled. Although he was only older by a month it still mattered,

"You don't have wannabe art professors howling down your throat about me not understanding the concept of art. Fuck no I don't know the concept of art un! Its creativity dammit I can come up with whatever I like. And art isn't something that sits around!" Deidara grunted one more time before sighing and apologizing to Hidan for blowing up. He hadn't meant to he was just not in a right mood. Hidan again sighed and looked at Deidara with a slight surprise.

"I may not have art professors hounding down my throat but I do know about how fucking drama people bitching at me about a mess."  
>That caught the blond attention, "What?"<p>

"Yeah, I told the bitches that makeup, especially costume makeup, was not my thing but they wanted to _'test our talents'_." Hidan shrugged his shoulders

"They already put you in make up?"

"Naw, they were making us test our makeup skills. They should know I only act dammit."

"And what happened?" Deidara laughed, looking into his friends magenta eyes.

The smile on Hidan's face could have almost been evil, "Too much blood."

They both started to crack up before Dei finally had enough breath to ask what exactly Hidan was trying to do with the makeup. The jashinist just shrugged slightly. "Was it a zombie?"

"Of course not." Hidan waved his hand at it as if the idea was not even possible. To be honest Hidan liked to act more than anything; zombies were at the top of his list.

"Then what were you doing?" Deidara raised an eyebrow over the exposed eye.

"A priest." Hidan winked and again the two started to break out in laughter. Through the laughing Hidan decided to sit down on the edge of Dei's bed and sighed. "School isn't the only thing bothering you is it?"

"…Yeah it's not."

"Wanna' talk about it?"

"Not at all." Deidara sighed closing his eyes from his best friend since the year before. Hidan rolled his eyes at his friend's reaction before scooting closer to the blond. Deidara opened his seen eye at him questionably and Hidan just smiled at him while leaning over him. "What are you doing?"

"You seem tense."

"If that's your definition as to fuck me, no un." Deidara smirked when the magenta eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Oh shut the fuck up and turn on your stomach you jack ass."

Deidara rolled his eyes before turning over like told, feeling Hidan sit on his ass. Itachi may have the hands of a god but Hidan isn't that bad either, he knew this from personal experience with the jashinist's massages. Hidan's hands are soft, not that calloused seeing as how he's an actor and has to actually look good. He does work but not a lot, especially if it's against his religion. Yet the silver haired male is quite strong so when digging into the knotted muscles he seems _almost_ like a god.

Deidara moaned while Hidan dug his knuckles into the skin, thinking that if he had his shirt off it would feel way better. He decided against it though thinking of it as too much work and sighed.

After a few minutes of a nice massage Hidan stopped, making Dei groan in the action and smirked before rolling off the blond. He laid down next to the artist so his back was touching the wall causing Deidara turn onto his side to face Hidan, "You sure you don't want to tell me? You were tense as fuck."

The blond sighed and shook his head, "I don't want to…I'm sorry Hidan. Maybe one day."

"But one day I want to be today! Do you really hate the brat that much?"

"Hey, he not a brat."

"Bull shit."

"..Okay maybe he is but…just shut up."

Sighing Hidan looked into Dei's eyes half lidded before the ice blue turned to look elsewhere. "Hey…Look at me." He spoke, using his hand to lift up Deidara's head from his chin. He looked at Hidan in the eyes for a second before letting a small _'un?' _escape his throat. Hidan just smiled at his best friend before moving his face closer. Their lips touched for a few seconds, moving against each other before they pulled away, a small smile lacing Deidara's lips as well as Hidan's. "You can tell me anything dammit. Don't forget that or I'll fucking kill you. But if you don't want to I understand that." Hidan grinned at him deviously and the blond just sighed.

"Yeah…I know, un." He grunted and snuggled a bit into Hidan.

"Damn strait."

"Then Hidan?"

"Yes Dei?"

"…Can I use your knife for aggression art?" Deidara looked up at him hopefully.

"Nope." Hidan shrugged.

"Why not!"

"Kakuzu took it so I couldn't '_harm myself without money yet'_ but the bitch just probably didn't want blood stains or shit on the carpet or rug. He was probably just pissed about the damn hole. I wasn't the one who punched it!" Hidan started to grumble at the end of his sentence and Deidara just chuckled.

"Okay…I understand. I'll just…try to be careful with paint splatters with my brush until my next class." Deidara shrugged and the jashinist looked at him for a while before giving him another peck on the lips.

"You're my best friend dammit…I'll go ask one of the fuckers if they know where he or my knife is okay?" Hidan said to the blond who just responded with a weak okay.

Hidan closed to door quietly behind him making the blond groan at how quiet the room was with only his steady breathing. He glanced at the alarm clock and glared at it realizing he now only had fifteen minutes before he had to leave for his class which started in forty five. He hadn't realized how long he and Hidan actually just talked until he saw the time. The funny part of this all is that Kakuzu, if anything, would have the knife with him or even had it in a place where Hidan would never look. This would of course be under the jashinist's own bed.

Deidara sighed and turned over in bed so that he was on his other side, not facing the wall, so he was looking at his new roommate's bed. With a scowl he buried his face into his pillow sighing in boredom and not wanting to think about the annoying ball of fire that seemed to come back into his life at a horrible time. After fifteen minutes Dei groaned, Hidan never coming back into the room and not able to let out his frustration on art. So he's basically back where he was when he got back _home_. Breathing in then out the blond stood up and fixed his hair from the slight disheveled mess that it was in. and stretched. He had two more classes and one of them was at six so he would have a break in-between.

With a snatch of his bag he put it over his shoulder again before leaving the room to go down stairs and suffer through another hour or so long class just talking about what art is and how his definition is wrong. Not to mention that what he thinks about past art, for Art History, isn't so great so that could bring on another fight.

On his way down stairs he was surprised to not hear Hidan's swears not coming from his room, in fact he didn't hear it at all. Was he dead? No, it would take a mastermind to assassinate the jashinist.

"Hidan! Are you dead, un!"

"Shhh!" Came the very urgent call from the living room. The blond raised an annoyed eyebrow and stalked into the living room where everyone, excluding Kakuzu because he hadn't seemed to be out of class, was circling around the couch.

"What the fu-" Deidara started again.

"Shut. Up." Itachi hushed at him with a glare, causing the blond to gulp and fidget where he stood.

"Why should-" He tried again only to be stopped with a glare. Sighing he walked into the living room completely to try and see why everyone was telling him to basically shut up and fuck off. To his surprise they were all surrounding a slightly flustered Hidan and a very smaller Tobi sleeping on the couch.

The blond was about to say something like _'what the hell'_ but he didn't want Itachi to yell or give him another glare with his eyes.

Tobi was sleeping; he seemed pooped after his first long day as a college student. His thumb nail was being nibbled on in his deep sleep while his head rested on Hidan's lap probably the reason why the platinum haired male seemed to be so stressed and flustered. Itachi watched Tobi's sleeping face with interest and took out his phone before taking a few pictures. The blond raised an eyebrow at him and Itachi just shrugged.

"Madara would want a picture on how cute Tobi looks right now." He spoke honestly but quietly.

Zetsu looked at the younger one in awe before smiling at Dei, "How dare you hate such a cute little soul. He's so adorable and innocent."

"Like you when you were a virgin?" Pein snickered and the male glared at him.

"Shut up, I'm still adorable…but yes like that."

"Don't even try to take his virginity Pein or I will cut you." Itachi threatened him with a completely straight face and neutral voice. The tone chilled through almost everyone in the room and the pierced male of the group raised his hands up in defense.

"I….Don't hate him un." He said glaring at Zetsu.

"Really? Then what was your whole spiel on _'I don't care if he fucking knows because I don't care about him!'" _ Zuzu's voice was serious while his arms crossed themselves over his chest area.

Deidara just glared at him before grunting, "…I wasn't talking about the annoying brat. I was talking about _him_."

It took a while for the rest of the Akatsuki to understand while the front door open and Kakuzu came in and walked into the crowded living room. He took one look at Tobi before he smirked quite deviously.

"He's so cute…I wonder if I took pictures of him if people would buy them…"

"You are not going to sell pictures of my cousin you cheap bastard" Itachi said in the same tone that made everyone shiver again.

"…I wasn't talking about porn."

"Neither was I." Itachi glared at him and finished taking pictures with his phone of the younger Uchiha.

"You couldn't have said it a bit better?" Zetsu asked the blond, getting back on the original topic. Dei just shrugged and messed with his back pack strap before taking another look at the sleeping Uchiha on the couch. "I'm guessing that's a no then?"  
>With one more look at the Akatsuki he left the vicinity, getting to his next class before he was late…and wondering if maybe a relationship, well friendship, with the Uchiha would be possible again. The possibility was low.<p>

**TBC..**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**And that my fellow readers are what I call a fail in the writing part of my life. I hope you forgive me, I honestly do. If you want a good story read Teach Me Nezumi-Sensei. People actually seem to like that one.**

**So umm…yeah…who else cried in chapter 590 of Naruto? Come on….admit it.**


	10. 9 New Member, Thought that was it!

**AN- And here is this chapter. I wrote this before I updated the other one because frankly…that one is short stupid and bad. This one I think is better, only because I actually wrote this in two days. Now…before you say anything I would like to say again, I am sorry. But I think the only good thing that came from my flash depression this time around was my writing style came back at me and hit me in the face with a vengeance. Anyway, yeah home isn't the best and I can't really tell you why because it's really personal. –A-**

**Other than that, this chapter is back in Tobi's POV and a new arc is up. Well…I was going to shorten it up to be like, okay it was originally like 5 chapters, I'm changing it to be like 2 or 3 chapters at hopefully most. Tobi doesn't talk much this chapter though…figured that out once I thought about it. Anyway…after this I'm gonna write a chapter of Nezumi-Sensei then Don't Find Me. So hold you're horses, I'm back and my summer writing schedule has finally restarted.**

**Okay, anyway other than that please review on this chapter. The chapter before this one is bull shit just do it on this one.**

**I know…not a lot of an author's note but you guys don't like to read it anyway.**

**Review…and I'm sorry**

**…**

**…**

**…**

I hummed as I walked through the living room and into the kitchen. It wasn't as if I was humming anything really, I was just humming a random tune that popped up in my head. I swung my messenger bag on a close by chair in order to stretch my arms above my head. My hood stayed on my head while I did this, me wearing a tighter like hoodie that wasn't anything like my sleeveless one. It was black and was tight against my skin while it was zipped up only half way to see the orange shirt underneath with a quick design on it. Surprisingly I wasn't soaked, seeing as how it was pouring outside, but I think I can blame that on the girl who offered me a ride home while I was waiting under a gazebo in hope that the rain would stop.

I squirmed giddily at the thought of having at least friends here, which is completely different than high school or… well life in general. Maybe it's because I did so much to get rid of my scar that is still visible…or maybe it's just me and my personality that is bringing people closer. That would be very unlikely. I smiled though at the thought. I have survived two weeks of college without being bullied and beat up! Okay maybe it isn't so likely to get beat up in college like it was in high school…or maybe it is but I just haven't been able to _enjoy_ the wonders of drunken frat boys. I really would rather not have to deal with them to tell the truth.

Other than that I'm happy that the last two weeks I haven't had to deal with any troubles. I became friends…well I at least _know_ the Akatsuki and all their names, and normally I always forget names easily but this time I remembered them... after a week, but I still did so I count that as making friends. Maybe it's because I room with Deidara and I want to make a good impression on the blond so I remembered the names. Or maybe it the fact that almost all of them treat me nicely and don't pick on me. I say most because Hidan still does make fun of me and Dei Dei is still…well Dei Dei. Meaning he seems to still hate me. I know, great. I should get over the fact that he doesn't love me the way I do him, but I can't help it. It's not something you can just throw away.

Anyway, other than about me actually being social and having some friends, which is completely new to me which is obvious, school is…okay. Orochimaru still scares me and somehow, for some reason, I feel like he's out to get me. Itachi won't believe me though. He says that he is like this to everyone, you know continuously glaring at me out of the corner of his sickly yellow eyes, licking his upper and lower lips but every time he does it he's looking at _me_. Yep, totally normal. And don't even mention Kabuto. Kabuto has gotten more and more lewd with what he says and the looks he also gives me still makes me feel uncomfortable. I haven't flipped out, or in any other words, went into the other personality that I afraid to admit I even get when I'm mad, like I did on that day with the silver haired male. The first day of school actually seems like forever ago.

Back onto where I am right now, it's been two weeks and we finally have food! Thankfully I haven't starved to death thanks to the allowance my dad is still sending me although I told him not to. That money was used for the dining hall, damn rich college have the cafeteria called the dining hall even though they sell some Mc Donald's, Burger King, Cousins and other places. They sell other things as well like pasta and lasagna and its good food it's just…a bit too much. Anyhow, the money I got sent to me was for me to not starve as well as making sure Zetsu didn't starve to death himself. Because to be honest Zuzu seemed to be on death row with black aura surrounding him like the reaper would take him any day.

The Akatsuki house finally was able to gain morsels of food and I was happy for this fact. It would be a good end to a good day. Regardless it's only about three in the afternoon. The the day can be way worse… But I'm going to be optimistic and say that this day won't get bad.

I hummed as my stomach growled and I opened the fridge, happy to see it still stocked with food but better yet milk. Kurenai hasn't really let us cook anything in class lately, I don't know if it's because she doesn't trust us or doesn't believe in out cooking skills. But I haven't really been able to pay a lot of attention to her because I have to pay attention to Deidara…I'm not a fan girl who watches his every move, like the other girls do in class, but it's not like I can _help_ it.

I… Tobi Uchiha, am forced to work with the beautiful blond with ice blue eyes. Kurenai says it's to help my creativity and precision…but I think it's also because of how much Dei show's he doesn't like to be around me and she feels as if it's good to torture him. Of course I feel happy that I'm around him mainly, even though he still has to clean up after the others and every once in a while do teacher duties, but it doesn't take away the fact that I get to see his dislike of me more other than the fact that I room with him and he clearly shows it. And so yes, I pay attention a lot to the one I love, but other than that the class has not been that fun. We're learning the basics of techniques and which ones to use where, stuff like that.

I stopped my internal speech to pay attention to the sounds around me. It's oddly…quiet. And in horror movies that means all of the people in this house are dead…oh my gosh did Hidan kill everyone! Wait…that would be insane, of course not. It's not like everyone would be gone for classes…there's at least _one_ person. Unless…I mean the rain is pretty hard. The could be stuck in it.

After grabbing the jug of milk I put it on the island before getting a plastic green cup and pouring me some. After that I went back to the fridge and put it back in. I mean…I guess if there is anyone I could always go check…or I could make everyone sandwiches in hope that they return so I could be nice. Sighing I searched through the fridge, hungry since I haven't had anything but a hot chocolate, which I picked up on the way to Orochimaru's with Itachi, and a bagel. And that was this morning at maybe six o'clock. Possibly even earlier! In my search my eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. How come I can't see the ham? Is there any at all?

At this thought I heard the front door open and I smiled, maybe one of them know. You know, about the sandwich meat. Unless this is the part in the scary movie where I end up dying because there is a killer that walks into the house to see the unsuspecting virgin and kills him. Okay…maybe I'm just being an idiot…but for some reason I really want to say someone's name. But what if the name I say is wrong?

"U-Uh…" I started to mutter out loud head still in the fridge and ass poking out behind me from my bent over stance. That was it. The one thing muttered form my throat before I grunted (Okay _screamed_) in slight pain but mostly surprise while I was tackled to the ground and hit the hard floor. The body was wet, probably from the rain, soaked really and I couldn't see the face as I was falling. "N-No don't kill me!"

"What the fuck are you doing stealing from the fridge!"

If anything I would have thought it was Kakuzu just being the money hound he is for eating something small, but it wasn't his voice. So I don't know who this is…pinning me to the ground…face to the floor while feeling his wet clothes touching my back and side. Leg starting to cramp up just a bit. Maybe I was a bit too early in thinking that everything was alright because right now I might be killed for being here. Or maybe that was just my serial killer movie knowledge getting the best of me.

"I-I'm not… I-"

"It looks like you were you-"

"Kisame! Get off him!" I sighed in relief hearing the voice, quite sleepily I might add, yell from the stairs. And thankfully it was the Crow's lovely voice, yet I wouldn't want to be the one who woke him up, he's not really a morning person, even if it isn't morning, he isn't the type of person who likes to be woken up especially if he was in deep sleep. Maybe it's something with Uchiha's that make it so we dislike waking. Which unlike the apparent _'Hn'_ Gene I actually possess.

"But, 'Tachi, He was taking from the fridge…" _Kisame_ Said with ease yet wouldn't ease his knee out of my lower back.

"He _lives_ here." You could hear the annoyed face that came with the voice.

"But…I thought there were no freshmen this year so-"

"He's also my cousin you idiot." At that I felt the larger man of muscle squirm just a bit. With that said the one who I originally thought was a mass murderer got off me letting me breath heavily on the floor.

"I-"

"You come here two weeks late and expect that there is someone in our fridge after not knowing who is here or not?"

"Well one, I have _not_ been late by two weeks…maybe to the dorm house, yes, but I couldn't leave home for those two weeks because I knew there would be no food here." He smiled and I finally got a good look at this new guy's appearance. Yes, he was soaked by the rain water so his clothes were being stuck to his skin, allowing you to see the plain muscles off his arms and chest. His hair was wet, slick against this scalp and a blue color that seemed to be dyed. His eyes were white; seriously they were a white or a light gray because it wasn't sickly. What did look off, seriously because it's no possible reason, his skin was blue. I mean okay maybe it's a full body birthmark or something that I wouldn't know until I asked, but I don't _want_ to ask him. I would rather like his foot not up my ass thank you.

"Of course there was no food, and you were no help in paying a bit into the cost." Itachi glared at him. We finally got the house expenses but seeing as we have…well we have Zetsu of course we would need more than what we got. I chipped in as well, while also still buying in take out for everyone or going to the _Dining Hall_ for some food to take home.

"Come on, don't be like that." Kisame laughed nervously, "I'm here now aren't I?"

"You tackled my cousin to the ground and he still hasn't said a word…you okay Tobi?" Itachi asked me and I just nodded weakly, stopping myself from thinking about the new character and to my now sopping wet clothes. I cared more for that than the freshly made bruise on my hip.

"T-Tobi's…wet." I whimpered standing up, wincing before, sadly, having to take off my hoodie. This meant no hood.

I took it off, putting it on the chair next to me. My t-shirt was tight against my small frame and I sighed, running my fingers through my hair before letting my bangs fall back in front of my eyes, trying to hide the scar on the left side of my face.

"But you're okay?" Itachi yawned finishing his descend of the stair case and walking up to the two of us in the kitchen. He had bed head, it wasn't that bad but it wasn't completely tame like it normally is, in a loose pony tail.

"Yes, thanks for asking 'Tachi!" Kisame said smiling, showing sharp teeth in his grin.

"I wasn't asking you." The crow sighed, "It doesn't matter where you are you always seem to interrupt my sleep. Inside I was hoping you wouldn't be able to come back, because then I could actually _sleep_." He looked at him; I couldn't tell if he was being serious.

"That's mean." The blue skinned wonder like in captain planet fake pouted before looking over at me and looking me over. I felt a bit awkward so I blinked my large eyes in confusion before turning my gaze elsewhere, which happened to be to the fridge. "He's cute, but 'Tachi Kakuzu said that there were no freshmen." I blushed slightly and tried to hide myself just slightly a bit more.

"Where did you hear that?" the crow raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well he said that there not doing _that_ this year." Kisame spoke, saying it a bit slowly because he wasn't sure about what was coming out of his mouth. I raised an eyebrow in question at the thought of what _that_ could before… I remembered I had a glass of cold milk on the island that probably already became warm.

"Aww, my milk!" I whined childishly and pouting before taking a sip of the delicious milk that had gone to waste. I mean it wasn't _that_ warm but it wasn't cold. And warm milk is only good when it's not room temperature!

"One…Tobi if you don't want it I'll drink it and you can get another glass because frankly I don't think I'm going to go back to sleep with this lug here." The crow smiled walking over to me and grabbing the cup. I just smiled and thanked him before going back to the fridge and getting the jug of milk out again. "And secondly Kakuzu's right. Were not doing that this year."

"Why not! It's practically tradition! And I mean…he's a freshman."

"The only one. We don't need too…I knew you would be difficult, seeing as you stayed back for two weeks." Itachi sighed, downing the glass of milk so it wouldn't get any warmer. I didn't know if I should be able to listen in or not…I know there talking about me. I know that, but I don't know if I am _able_ too. You know…me still afraid that this Kisame person is a serial killer, and seeing as he can basically stomp me to death I could just die.

"But I mean…"

"He's the only one Kisame; he also is liked by the others…or most of them at least." Itachi yawned again. I wonder what's making him so tired; he almost is like a god you know. Or a werewolf if you're talking about Skyrim. You don't need to sleep, doesn't even need to rest. You might be wondering why I didn't just say _'Like a vampire'_. The reasoning is simple, vampires don't walk into sunlight and I have seen him walk in the light so it would make sense to _not_ call the famous genius prodigy a vampire. Anyway…like I said Itachi does seem invincible at times. But I can also seem to think that at least every once in a while he needs to take some time for himself and only himself.

"Most of them? You don't seem sure on everyone." The shark smirked slightly; only calling him a shark by his teeth being sharp and well…hell he has _blue_ skin! What am I supposed to call him! A salmon! He would have to be salmon colored.

"Hidan's an ass." He said simply.

"Ah, right."

"And Deidara's a douche."

"Why's Dei a douche?" Kisame seemed confused, probably knowing the blonds personality, or what it used to be.

"He's _always_ been a douche."

"But not so much as to be called one so many times in a conversation."

"He's been moody."

"More than usual?"

"More than usual." Itachi nodded his head after he said it, voice still a bit calm and neutral.

There was some silence between us all at this time, well between the two of them since I was continuously quiet right now. Itachi then looked at me then Kisame before sighing and running his fingers _once_ through his bangs of black locks to have them fall back into the place and nearly fixing his bed head. "I didn't introduce you did I…I'm sorry Tobi." He apologized to me and I just smiled a bit nervously in front of the big guy.  
>"I-It's okay…" I don't even know why I stuttered. Just don't ask or judge me.<p>

"This little guy you called _cute_ is-"

"I'm not that little!" I spat out before he could finish, a pout pushing out my lower lip.

"Is Tobi Uchiha…my uncle Madara's son." He said ignoring my outburst making me whine like a child.

"Uchiha huh…" Kisame bent down (okay maybe I was little to him…) just slightly to lean in and look at me, I shied away, my face not being able to use my hood as a cover for the scar…only my bangs able to be my security blanket. God I wish I had some sort of candy in my mouth. It would be so lovely right now. "He doesn't look like an Uchiha much…okay maybe he does. Pale skin like fucking vampires...eyes onyx…but they're bigger and prettier than yours 'Tachi. Okay there bigger but not as pretty."

"I should so punch you but I'm too tired to be pissed off." Itachi glared at him making the shark chuckle slightly and me to gulp. His eyes scanned over the scar on the left side of my face…the one on my pale skin. He didn't say anything about it though, probably because I tensed and flinched away. Instead he _sniffed_ me. Fucking sniffed! "Doesn't smell like an Uchiha. And by that I mean snooty expensive cologne."

"You know I don't wear that!" Itachi yelled.

"You did on our first date." Kisame smirked making the crow roll his eyes and for mine to widen.

"Fuck you. It was Pein's. And just because my family does doesn't mean everyone does"

"Right…and he doesn't talk like an Uchiha. Smug and rich. You sure he's you're cousin." Kisame said making me question if I should be happy or sad about this revelation Normally people use my personality to distinguish how different I'm from the perfect flawless _normal_ Uchiha's…So should I be glad that Kisame is doing it in a way that seems to be making fun of them and not me? The situation is confusing.

"And I sound smug and rich?" Itachi raised a questioning eyebrow in slight anger.

"Of course not…okay maybe sometimes." Kisame teased him.

"You were always such an ass sometimes."

"Didn't stop you from dating me."

"It didn't stop me from breaking up with you either."

It this wasn't the time to be stumped, if this wasn't the time to be _confused_ on Itachi's relationship past, that would be a time to say '_Burn!' _Because that would have seriously been a great time for an immature moment.

"You stayed my best friend."

"We were best friends before." Itachi showed his signature smirk before looking back over at me, "This is Kisame Hoshigaki. He's my roommate and was my childhood friend for a few years when…Shisui left and who I eventually found in college. He's also an idiot, so don't mind him." Itachi smirked again at the shark who pouted a bit childishly.

"I'm cold and wet and you still insult me?"

"Hey, we may be best friends but you still woke me up." Itachi spoke, "By tackling my cousin to the ground like a football player."

"But…damn, I'm sorry okay?" Kisame said but I couldn't tell if he was serious, and it was mostly towards to crow.

"Anyway, Tobi, He's here for swimming, has been since he's got here. And if swimming doesn't work then it is Sea Biology. He's a senior." Itachi yawned again after he said this and I just nodded my head understanding. It was silent for a bit making me feel a bit awkward especially since I didn't have my hood up because my hoodie was on the chair before I could wash and dry it

"Ne…Itachi…do you want a sandwich?" I said rubbing the back of my head not sure what else to say. Truly I could ask questions like why is Kisame's skin color blue, or how long were you together. But I didn't want to offend Kisame and or make anyone feel as awkward as I am.

"Not really, I'm going to help him unpack if…" Itachi raised an eyebrow looking back at Hoshigaki, "Where, _are_ you're bags and why the hell were you in the rain?

"Well….you see about that. I was hungry so…I left my bags in the head office where I got my key and well…I came here in the rain." Kisame smiled sheepishly

Itachi sighed and then held up a finger, "Give me a second and I'll find someone to drive you back there to get them. I don't want it to be like midnight when you start unpacking, it would wake me up again."  
>"Oh you are so charming." His white eyes rolled slightly.<p>

"Aren't I always?" Itachi snickered, grabbing hold of his cellphone and probably calling one of his friends and or someone who seems to admire him a lot. I mean I have heard a bunch of people say how much they love Itachi, and well, everyone in the Akatsuki. Konan even filled me in on a few things and about the different type of personalities some of the Akatsuki share. Yet I have come into terms with them all so far…except for Kisame. But he's new so you can't blame me at all.

After Itachi hung up his cell the front door opened with a few, _okay_, multiple swears coming out of a certain platinum haired male's mouth. "Fucking shit, it's raining hard as fuck…look it fucked up my shirt!"

"Oh shut up." The low voice of Kakuzu said after Hidan's complaining. They were both wet, Hidan's hair, for once, not slicked back but looking as if he had just gotten out of the shower with bangs in his eyes, his shirt now….off and covered in rain water, dampening the skin. Yes I blushed, no I do not like Hidan but you have to admit a shirtless, toned chest, to a gay man seems like heaven. Kakuzu, his usually strait hair was slightly more wavy than normal and bangs pushed out of his face with his hand, he was also wet but he wasn't complaining about it he just seemed to be annoyed by Hidan's blabbering, "Next time I'll let you walk."

"You're the one who pulled me out of class for a ride!" Hidan yelled.

"One, I didn't pull you out. I was getting a ride and since you were by a window you lied your way out of the class to get a ride as well because it was pouring out, and two, stop fucking complaining. You were out in the rain for a minute because we had to walk to the front door." Kakuzu scowled at him before frowning at the fact that water is being traced across the floor.

"And look how wet I got?" Hidan complained putting his hands on the rim of his pants about to take them off

"I swear Hidan if you take off your pants I will cut your head off." Kakuzu threatened and the magenta eyes rolled at the threat.

"Oh scary! Jashin's sacrifice was sometimes just a fucking head. I'm fine with that!" The smirk seemed to lose against the scowl of calmness laced on the older ones face.

"You're _other_ head."

It was silent and all the men in the room squirmed knowing that Kakuzu's voice was truthfully filled with no lie. Hidan shut his trap and pulled his hands off the rims of his jeans. "Shutting up right now." He said quickly before finally realizing who was all in the kitchen. He smiled brightly just slightly and yelled, "Kisame! About time you showed up! Didn't live here because of the food again right!"

Kisame just nodded before Kakuzu looked at him with a serious face and grabbed his hand in a handshake.

"Good to see you again. You still have to chip in." The wicked smile on his face made me shiver and the shark to frown.

"B-But…I mean…dammit!" he swore scratching his wet head full of hair in annoyance.

"Humph." Kakuzu grunted and just leaned on the counter. He looked over at me and smiled slightly, "Hi Tobi."

"Hey…" I muttered slightly.

"So you are friendly with the freshman? I thought that Itachi was just fucking with me." Kisame said taking a glance over at me, then back at the money obsessed man He shrugged slightly going into the fridge to grab a Crush orange soda, seeing as how Fanta would be too much money. Not that I'm complaining, Kakuzu just likes to save money up for other things. Hidan mentioned something like alcohol for occasions or to upgrade the Akatsuki house, but Kakuzu never denied or confirmed the claim.

"I told you didn't I?"

"Yeah but I didn't believe it or I thought you would just be cheap about it."

"But _it_ causes no money out of the pocket."

"Then why aren't we doing it?" Kisame questioned.

"Because we don't need to. It's not because he's an Uchiha or because he's Itachi's cousin either. It's namely because he was the only one, and because we had room anyway. There's also the fact that we mostly all agree with his position in the house." Kakuzu spoke a bit surely.

"But I wanna do _It_. This would be the last year either way, correct? I hold the secret and I'm graduating."

By now I was confused by what _it _and_ that_ were but I can figure that they mean the same thing and everyone is keeping me out of a conversation so I am double confused on what he was talking about. Kakuzu groaned rubbing his temples with his fingers seeing to have gotten a headache or he was just getting more and more annoyed.

"You won't drop this will you?"

"It's also because, although he's related to 'Tachi, I'm not sure about him. What _it_ does is make it so that we can understand them as well as find out how much we can trust them." Kisame said completely serious.

Before he could go on, the front door opened and a very annoyed and drenched blond came into the front door. His blond locks soaked against his head and dripping to the floor. He ignored everyone's presence and slammed the door shut behind him before scowling and stomping up the stairs to what I would think be our dorm room. Dei still doesn't like rain…or well being caught in it. I wonder if it's because of his hair…or because he doesn't like being wet. Maybe it's the fact that he hates me and is forced to be in the same room at me. That last guess was just my thoughts going down a very dark road, I apologize I swear.

"Now as I was saying, well before that," Kisame looked over at Itachi, "yeah he's more pissy than normally. Looked a bit like a wet dog."

"Shut the fuck up Kisame!" I flinched at the sound of Deidara's yell from upstairs. The shark laughed a bit nervously before looking at me.

"He looks like someone we don't have to worry about, but I would feel better if he was like everyone before him." For some reason this seemed dangerous…or evil. But maybe that's just me.

"Uh…what is _it_ and _that_….if Tobi can ask." I gulped slightly

"Initiation." Kisame smirked and lightning flashed across the sky with thunder crashing right after it.

Remember when I said something evil and how it was just me, since I thought it just a few seconds ago? Yeah…I take that back, with the crash of thunder and flash of lightning this does not seem pleasant!

**TBC…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**So I apologize if this chapter isn't up to par. It made me feel better. Really writing gets a lot of things out…I would have had this done yesterday BUT my mother figure decided to take my computer and 'fix' the overheating problem which ended up being virus bullshit that fucked up my mycandylove account and all of my password stuff. But what pisses me off the most is that she never even listened to my overheating problem where my computer will randomly shut off. So yes…my computer will still be a douche and be like "Let's shut off before you save"**

**So yes…nothing is fixed and I now can't play amnesia the dark descent on my laptop. Joy beyond compare…back to playing Skyrim on the PS3**

**Anyway without rambling on about nonsense. Review please. I hope to update quickly on my other things without other problems.**


	11. 10 You

**AN- So. Congratulations. You have been selected to win a free mental beating by spamming the reviews on how bad this chapter sucks and why it seems too long to update *sigh***

**So I have a reason. My computer, the one I'm typing on right now, was broken. By broken I mean would not turn on because it could not charge. So for a month it was broken and we finally got to send it in to the Acer Company because best buy couldn't fix it because we didn't by it there...fuck you best buy, and that took like a damn month. Then I got my baby back and my charger didn't work with it it would not register and so we had to send it in again. Which they finally sent it back with a NEW charger and now I'm writing. **

**Now I have a confession…this chapter has been done for four days…possibly five when I finally upload this. I've been too self-conscious to post it. I don't like the two chapters I worked on or the two stories I actually wrote for (Teach Me Nezumi-Sensei) and this one, so I'm sorry. But I promise…next chapter and the chapter after will be the end of this 'arc' and finally, here's a sneak peak, Tobi and Deidara's first meeting then the chapter after that Tobi might just get drunk. **

**Anyhow…So this chapter is the Pilot for the arc sort of. I hope you're okay with it, I've had this chapter planned since I was a freshman…damn I do not update this enough. 2013 resolution is to write more and definitely this story.**

**Anyway…Review please. Seriously. I know this chapter sucks but I'll get better.**

**Review!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

My eyes went wide with wonder as I thought of the possibilities on what they were talking about. Not saying I was worried on their judge of character, although Kisame is still one to be judged thoroughly by the mind of Tobi Uchiha, only because I myself have known him for less than fifteen minutes. Within that time he has tackled me to the ground, gotten lectured By Ita-Nii and while completely soaked still he threatens, or strikes down, a huge wave of shock about an initiation throughout my body. I mean come on! Through watching many, countless, amounts of college movies and reading some amounts of books, don't forget the college style manga, I sort of only have the worst hopes on what this '_initiation'_ is.

In fact I truly thought initiations were for like…Frat houses, not dorm houses like this. In Fraternity's you're trying to be in a group right? Trying to be in the cute frat, the jock frat, the party frat, the smart one? There are even the 'Legendary' Frats that you hear about all the time? The ones where your father's father was in it or something along those lines. Where it is a disgrace if you don't get into it? There might be something like that with the Uchiha…but actually in truth that might just be the Akatsuki house. But then that would mean this is a frat but it isn't one of those. If you sign into dorm house you are supposed to get the right immediately to live there, if there were any extra rooms.

Before I could think any more, And I mean it there being a whole 'nother rant on how this feels wrong or how hopefully this is just a joke about this whole initiation, I was being pulled roughly by a still shirtless and dampened chest Hidan to the living room, before toppling over into one of the love seats from a poke to my chest.

He smirked deviously before running a hand through his wet hair, trying to slick it back with water so his bangs didn't land in his eyes. Kakuzu, who changed while I was apparently day dreaming and Itachi was supposedly trying to fight with Kisame on how dumb he was, threw a towel at Hidan with a hoodie Knowing fully well the Jashinist preferred to be shirtless anyway but he would be cold if he didn't have a jacket on. I mean come on? He was just caught in the rain.

"Thanks Kuzu. Get me boxers too?" He smirked at him wiping his head full of hair.

"You don't wear underwear." Kakuzu said simply and my cheeks slowly began to start to redden from the thought.

"It fucking just feels so right."

"Well you do have like 2 pairs but you didn't wear any today." I would of asked him something like, 'how would you know Kakuzu?' but that could either get me punched, killed and or a roll of eyes by the cheap man. Plus I figured since they live in the same room I kind of could have guessed he would know if Hidan had gone commando today considering his laundry basket.

"True that." Hidan smiled sliding on his reddish purple hoodie and leaving the black zipper only a bit zipped up. Enough to see his chest out still just slightly glistening.

I noticed how no one acted different on the fact that Hidan wasn't wearing any underwear. Then again they have known him longer so I guess it isn't completely a new idea to them.

"Dei! Get your ass down here and stop being a pussy bitch!" Hidan yelled up the stairs the other Akatsuki getting situated in the living room as well, Itachi crossing his right leg over his left on the couch, still giving Kisame a glare which was half way a lecture look as well. Kakuzu sighed, his hair still slightly tangled from the storm that he was caught in, as he sat down next to the crow quite bored looking.

"Fuck _you_ Hidan!" the blond yelled and I squirmed in the seat.

"Fuck me? Be the other way around bitch, seriously your hair doesn't look shitty when wet." Hidan rolled his eyes and I nearly did as well. He seriously hates being wet, ever since I met him. I don't mean that…sexually although it might sound like that. He just really hated it. Maybe it was because he was, when he was younger, scared his _guy liner_ would run but I highly doubt that. Well just a little bit. It was a joke my dad used to say. I wish I knew why he hated it. Even though we were best friends he never once spilled that secret. He would get extremely sensitive about it and apprehensive.

"Shut. Up." He yelled out.

The silver haired male smirked throwing his head back and yelling up the stairs again, "In fact it's fucking sexy. Now get your ass down here."

I could see, in my head not knowing if he had actually done it, rolling his eyes and grunting. Soon enough the blond was coming down stairs in a new darkened fishnet short sleeve shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. His blond locks, normally let down with only a pony tail in the back to not just have all his hair swaying, was now tied up in a long pony tail, his bangs slightly covering his left eye as much as he could with a small tussle of strands put behind his ear. This clearly let us notice that he had two nice blue eyes not just one extremely pretty one.

He looked good…He looked cute…fuck that he didn't look _cute_ to me he looked hot! But that's me talking remember? I love the blond bastard…shit now I'm blushing more and I bet it's clear with my skin. I brought my knees up and hid my face in them. My toes curling against one another in my colorful socks.

Deidara looked around the room seeing most of the Akatsuki sitting down and ready, Hidan deciding to sit on the floor right in front of Kakuzu's legs, pulling his knees forcefully apart to slide in-between. The tan mans annoyed grunt was noticed but he seemed to not care enough to kick him off. It seemed normal for those two to be close no matter how many times the bicker and well…fight they do seem a bit like friends…kind of.

"What the brat do, un?" He glared at me seeing as how I seemed to be like the center of attention

"He didn't do anything Deidara." Itachi said giving him a slight glare, I just nodded, keeping the left side of my face mainly hidden in my knees but still more of my cheeks from the blush.

"We'll talk as soon as Pein and Zetsu get here, they are still here right?" Kisame looked at Itachi but Hidan butted in.

"Yeah fish face, Pein is still fucking and bitey is still eating."

"Bitey? He bit you again? Wasn't he chompy last year?"

"Fuck no…for few weeks yeah…but it sounded to cutesy, Zetsu needs a better name."

"And bitey is not cutesy, un?" Deidara raised an eyebrow, arms over his chest, pushing his hip slightly on the side. I watched him out of the corner of my eye and tried not to almost squeak like a girl when I saw his skin between his jeans and the shirt that rid up slightly.

"Oh fuck you. Called him ankle biter but sounded like a damn puppy."  
>Itachi looked at Hidan with his chin still firmly situated on his palm, "He does give those cute puppy eyes."<p>

"So do you doll face." With a tick of his tongue Hidan winked at him.

"Sure Itachi can look like a porcelain doll but he's not innocent enough to be one." Kisame retorted making a few chuckles echo throughout the room.

Them just freely talking makes me truly wonder if they forgot me. I mean I know I'm small…and maybe I haven't really said anything yet to bring attention to myself but I kind of wish to not gain that attention, as you know. I wonder if I could be able to slip out of here without being noti-

"TOOOOOBIII! GET PEIN TO LET. ME. DOWN!" Zetsu yelled at the top of his voice causing my head to shoot up from my knees.

Zuzu's golden eyes had tears in the corners looking at me hopefully with his hair in a total mess, his chains from his wallet, apparently always empty of money but full of gift cards, hanging promptly on his ass while hanging over Pein's shoulder. His eyes big and shiny looking absolutely adorable but apparent fright within them.

"Hey Pein." Kisame and Hidan said at the same time ignoring Zetsu's cry. His cry which also caused my escape to not even become an available option any longer.

"Tobi! You care! Help Me!"

"Hey Kisame." Pein looked at him with a complete monotone voice. His belt was loosely done and both of them were wet but not completely soaked. Must of stopped storming or maybe it was an on and off rain. I hate those the most. "Little fucker interrupted me."

"Fucking again?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean too! It was pouring and I was hungry and Pein was in the same building!" He whimpered out.

"So I was going to tie him up in chair and tempt food in his face and gay porn and or my dick, maybe make him suck me but then thought he'd bite my cock off, so I was just gonna torture him for a few days."

"I thought you liked to put on a show?" Kakuzu looked at him.

"It was with the professor's daughter." Pein said his face extremely calm.

"Who? Math?" Kisame questioned.

"No…Spanish." Pein's free hand went into his pocket and took out his pack of cigarettes, ducking his head back while tipping the pack, taking one of those cancer sticks in-between his lips waiting for him to light it up.

The whole room went as silent as I was just watching this all go down. Their eyes all looking at the pierced male with awe.

"Yeah…your fucked Zetsu." Deidra snickered making Zuzu's face fall even lower than it was beforehand.

"Come on It was an accident!"

"Do you even take Spanish?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Nope."

"Will you all shut the fuck up…this is important right Tachi?" Kisame looked at Itachi.

"Nope. I'd rather hear about Pein's sexapaids with Senoritas daughter in the closet."

"You're not even strait."

"Neither are you." The crow glared at him.

The orange spiked male, now with a lit cigarette, looked around the room, his eyebrows furrowing, "What's going on. Something happen?"

"It's what didn't happen my friend." His shark teeth glimmered at Pein making him immediately understand.

"Seems you're safe for now..."Hidan stopped mid-way; he's still having trouble figuring out a nickname for Zetsu. Although I like him the way he is, "…Fuck it. For now its fucker, fucker."

"He gave up. Isn't that adorable." Kakuzu petted Hidan's head like his own pet making the other look at him angrily and whip his head around with a glare.

Zetsu was slowly put to the ground…that was bull, I apologize, Pein dropped him on the ground with no care, putting his hand in his pocket and leaning a bit back. "So, we're talking about _that_?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow. Again with the _It_ and _that_.

"Oh, so this is about _it_. I remember it." Zetsu said on the ground looking up at me.

"T-Tobi's sorry…to Interrupt." I said finally after much deliberation if I should talk at all, "Can someone please explain the…it and that?"

"I already said it was initiation." Kisame spoke out.

"But do we need it? There was no need since he was the only one." Zetsu muttered and Itachi nodded to his statement.

"True Zetsu but think about this as well, it's to find out if we can trust him. I know you guys do but…I've only known him for a little over a half an hour. But truthfully it might be that I might, okay _will,_ be a bit more selfish this year around. This is the last year we can do this, I hold the secret. When I graduate it comes with me and it won't live on any more." The shark sighed throwing his head back, "So yeah we don't need to but I have a feeling too…"

"We understand fish breath." Hidan nodded.

Itachi sighed his eyes half lidded looking at the blue skinned one, "And I know that if we don't you won't stop bitching about it."

"Exactly." Kakuzu added simply.

"Tobi still knows nothing." I spoke nervously my onyx eyes half lidded looking at Zuzu, only because he seemed like the happiest eyes in the room, happy to be spared by torture I'm guessing.

"Look, seeing the look on your face I can guess that you." Kisame walked closer to me and poked my forehead making me gulp and look up at him, "Figure were like a Frat correct? That we make you strip and we spank you 50 times, jumping a freezing lake, run around campus in nothing but a speedo?"

Well…he was sort of correct, "W-Well…umm…"

"Get this straight. We are not a Frat. And we will never be. Yes we have an initiation, but for a reason." Kisame started.

"If you have or have not heard yet The Akatsuki House is different than normal dorm houses. What have you heard Tobi." Kakuzu looked at me and I squirmed slightly.

"That everyone in the Ak-Akatsuki are sexy party animals and people want to get in. If n-not good looking enough you get kicked out…" I said truthfully. Konan told me some of the rumors around the house but only some random little details he had heard here or there when we would go out to lunch or something.

"Well…that's false, or some of it is." Kakuzu sighed, "This House is smaller, as you see the sign outside looks like shit because they were rushing in the end and never made a proper one so the ones living in this house have to make the sign. That one was made 3 years ago."

"Looks like shit since Kuzu won't give money to replace the fucking thing." Hidan rolled his eyes. Well…that explained why it looked so creepy to me… "Smaller?" I asked in a small voice.

"The contractors who made this house accidently made it with fewer rooms than the other dorm houses. But somehow kept the registry as the other dorms. I don't know why they don't change it, honestly I don't, but because of that normally new freshmen, well mostly its freshmen but sometimes it's other grades but that's unlikely, apply to dorm houses for more freedom than they can handle and they get assigned to the separate houses. Normally more than one person comes here." Kakuzu explained and I looked at them confused.

"Lucky for you someone graduated last year who had stayed in this house since he was a freshman and so there was an open bed anyway if you don't count the sex bed. So yeah there's an extra room but no one uses that room, it's even rarely used for sex anymore unless you're Pein. Which Pein also has an extra bed since he has no roommate." Itachi spoke kindly and the one in question just smirked, "So instead of it being so gross we clean it out for guests if needed."

"But the point is…We always had to make choices, on who stays and who goes. We all went through the initiation. Even Tachi." Kisame said.

"It's true were all fucking sexy but it was just chance that we ended up here. Yes there actually are many people who try to sneak in or even convince us to let them stay here but we don't allow it. They do the initiation. If there are too many people who make it in then we do one of those fucking dumb ass frat ideas to figure it out. But normally the ones who win are perfect." Hidan spoke out and I just sunk a bit in my seat.

"So…basically….If I go through with this and I stay?" I asked them with my heart pounding ever so slightly.

"You don't even know what it is yet." Kisame lips pulled at the corner revealing a creepy grin I'm sure he showed because he was getting excited.

I could see Deidara smiling childishly where he was standing, arms still over his chest his back now leaning back on a wall. I could only frown at the thought that he truly was happy for this, the thought that he would get his own room, that he wouldn't have anything to do with me…It also sparked my interest.

Fuck Deidara right now. I will show him, I'll do my best and stay in this house to at least make him my friend again. At _least_…I also don't want to lose my new friends that I gained. I never had many when growing up and I wanted to start a new, not continue on where I was. I finally overcame my loneliness….

"What do I have to do?" I sat up strait in the chair, left leg going over my right staring straight at Kisame. He blinked a few times at my sudden change of position and expression. My eyes glanced at the blond before back at the shark.

"Tobi you do know that if you do this and don't succeed you have to move out?" Itachi looked at me worriedly and I gave a silent od.

"Not like I have much a choice Ita…" I didn't stop my direct glare at Kisame.

"Kid this initiation is simple. More of a spy mission than anything." His body flexed as he walked around the living room, "But let me tell you about this very special part of literature…and the story behind this very special teacher."  
>Pein grunted putting out his cigarette before sitting on a chair in the living room, Deidara then sitting on the arm of that chair. Whatever seemed to be said also must have been a story that everyone here has heard some countless amounts of times.<p>

"This story is real, and…well even Hidan was scared of this story when he was told it." Kisame started his hand on his chin thinking.

"Oh fuck off." Hidan retorted giving a slight pout to his features causing me to let out a weak chuckle.

"We all heard this story; it's not a horror story because it is un-doubtfully true. It's not as if the legends of the past are what these are made out of; these are legitimate detail on this certain professor and a certain book on which he has currently had since he's been teaching here. This had been for the last twenty years." Kisame intervened walking around the room one hand moved to his pocket, smile laced with white teeth gleaming in a way I considered sinister.

Hidan muttered still having that childish attitude, "It was because Kuzu read it…"

"Oh stop complaining and shut the fuck up." Itachi sighed stretching slightly.

"Now…You know of Kakashi Hatake? The English professor?"

"Yes he's actually my teacher…"I nodded my head, gulping slightly then thinking, like hell there's anything wrong with Kakashi.

"Well you know that book he always has with him? You can search online, in any store…and you will never find another copy. Now we doubt that he wrote it himself, so we don't know where the other copies are but…for some reason this book has no data on it on any searching platform." He spoke and I looked at him confused, "Anyhow, that book has multiple copies and he changes it up every year. What color is it now?"

With a few blinks to try and remember exactly what color it was I remembered it quickly because not only is it my favorite color but he's read it every day which he came in late and taught something, "Orange."

"Oh so it's that one…anyway there have been rumors on some students fifteen years back that went missing. They say rumors but we say fact, only because we know what caused it. The initiation for Akatsuki." Kisame smirked and Dei-Dei let out a small grunt from his lips. My calm composure that was much like an adrenaline rush that only lasted a few minutes slowly start to disappear. What do you mean went missing and to this damn initiation?

"The total missing was…four…five?" Kisame looked at the others in the room.

"We think six actually but the ones considered missing at the time was four." Pein spoke for him and Kisame thanked him.

"Remember this isn't a story to scare you this is the truth…anyway, so because there were six I'll go with the four just to make the story shorter. These four kids, well college freshman, were given the task you are supposed to do. Coincidence it was the same orange covered book he has now." He took a few steps and rolled his shoulders slightly, "Anyway…they were people trying to get into this house…and they had to do it. Now maybe it was because of Kakashi's youth or maybe it is the book of choice at the beginning of the year but from doing this task…they disappeared. I heard he killed them and there in his closet in his room."

"I heard he showed no mercy and set them ablaze creating ashes out of their bodies. Which is why no one can find them, un." Dei retorted.

"I heard he destroyed all evidence that they were even a person. Two out of the four being the easiest since they were foreigners." Kakuzu added and I resisted a squeak while I played with my hair to keep it in front of my face, wishing my hoodie really was an option right now. Oh how I wish I had my hoodie. But the giant shark got it all wet!

"Anyway…even now those four seem to not be found. If they were then they would deny that they were them or went through such a traumatic time that they unconsciously hid it in the deep dark part of their mind. Though the other two in the six know of this story which is why we know…but to this day they still refuse to explain _what_ actually happened…" Kisame spoke and I shivered.

"So...I-I'm…" I stuttered as I looked at him, my eyes large and gleaming slightly.

"You are doing what they tried to do. We all did it. You are going to look inside his book and figure out what he is reading." Kisame spoke and I just blinked.

So…my initiation is to look inside Kakashi sensei's book. I took a deep breath that was thankful in nature. Thinking that's truly the only thing I had to do. I have him as my teacher as well! But…wait…he…okay should I call bullshit on the story? The one on Kakashi or can I figure it as the truth and believe it. This is thy question. Because in all honestly I am very, completely, gullible. But I'm so gullible I try not to be gullible with only in the end being gullible even more. I don't care if that made sense I just don't want to be fucked.

"You will have to find out what is within those pages; your ways of doing so are your own. But there are some rules. The Akatsuki cannot help you, we cannot tell you." He spoke the most obvious rule.

"The second and final rule is…If you fail then pack up and leave." He looked at me dead serious and I gulped under his stare.

"How long do I have." The question was on my mind after a sequence of silence with only the sound of Pein playing with his lighter echoing off the walls.

"What did we have?" The shark looked at the others.

"About two, three days at most. No you had to come on the third day and say if you got it or if you didn't." Itachi mumbled slightly, he seemed bored with this already.

"Right…So on the third day of this come to us. We will sit in the living room as we are now and you will tell us the verdict." I could only nod my head. It wasn't as bad as I thought even with that story.

"Okay…I'll do it! I promise you!" I yelled childishly giving a smile that I knew was large but not completely obnoxious.

"Well now since that's done…"Pein grunted as he stood up, picking up the not ready Zetsu from the ground and threw him over his shoulder. "I am going back to business."

"No! I forgot! Fuck!" Zetsu yelled looking at everyone with needy blurred eyes. But before any of _us_ could take _his_ position, which none of us wanted to, or really save him from his impending doom, Pein had walked up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut. After that it was silent once again, the rain pelting down hard once more against the roof.

"So, what's for dinner sweet cheeks?" Hidan looked at Itachi who just glared at him.

"Why don't you cook for yourself? It's still lunch by the way"

"Because I'm a lazy bitch."

"I'll cook…"I spook softly standing up from the chair and walking toward he kitchen, "I was already making a sandwich…I could make a larger meal."

Kisame seemed a bit surprised by my sudden words seeing as how he wanted to kick me out, want me to go through this initiation. But I didn't care for that as I searched through the cabinet to find some noodles deciding to make a large batch of noodles with cut up chicken and multiple spices. "How about for lunch chicken parmesan with the chicken cut into pieces and for dinner and tonight I'll keep some of the chicken and make ingredients for tacos?" I looked from the kitchen and into the living room where most of the Akatsuki still sat.

"Sounds good." Kakuzu grunted when Hidan stood up, his crotch being used as a crutch for the jashinist to stand up, "Watch it dumbass."

"Shut up fucker…"

"I'll come help, Tobi." the crow nodded to himself.

"Wait wait wait…hold up…why is he….how can he cook? For one can he cook? And two why?" He must be talking about how come I am cooking when I just got the shock of my life where I might have to live off on the street, try to register for a dorm room if there is any open or get an apartment close to here using my daddy's money. That thought only makes me sigh.

"Yes he can cook, that's a dumb question." Itachi said and Deidara grunted.

"Even I know that, un."

"As for you asking." I walked out of the kitchen with a soft smile on my face, "I'd rather make food for the friends I have now and not just sulk in how I could lose them in three days."

I popped a sucker into my mouth and skipped, not literally, into the kitchen once again to start cooking. I don't want to lose the friends I finally made. I better succeed.

**TBC…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**So I apologize for being late and you can hit me now *shields face* I'll get better dammit!**

**Umm…by the way…fuck Kishimoto. Just had to say that. And I am not saying I hate this chapter because I was all like, if I say that more reviews, no I defiantly hate this chapter for more than one reason. But I hope that some of you liked it.**

**So please Review.**


	12. 11 I swear I don't screw everything up!

**AN-Well hello people it's been awhile has it not? That is my entire fault though, I'm sorry. Being 17 is hard. I have to find a job, I have summer homework, and I am missing a damn t key…no seriously I am using a nub while I type this and this chapter. So if you see any words I didn't catch without a t that is why**

**But still…I really am sorry. I know I am not the best writer out there but I try, and when I try it isn't my best. So that's where you have this chapter.**

**I…blame myself for this one. I went off course a bit while writing like I always do with this story so the Kakashi book arc will take next chapter and then maybe the one after that to complete. But that's just a hypothesis because honestly I am bad at making those decisions.**

**On any other note would be how I HATE how fanfiction did the whole 'Obito/Tobi' thing for the character because hell I still like them as TWO characters. And though I did read the manga so I knew what was up I find it shitty for the people who don't and they see that so they are like… "Shit so spoiler much"**

**Other than that I really don't have much to say other than I am going to be writing another story next to update it! I need to stop procrastinating.**

**Anyhow, going to update this now so I can go sleepy boopy. Because being that Cry has his stream tomorrow if I don't go to bed I will be pooped.**

**Review!**

**Please. I'm serious. This may not be the best chapter but yeah, Review.**

**…**

**…**

**...**

I rolled around in my bed practically moving all the way to the end then forcing myself to not fall off and wake Deidara up then rolling back, hugging my stuff animal then redoing the whole scenario all over again. I took a break to check my alarm clock, only to frown.

"_1:00…Fucking kidding me…"_

I frowned and then sighed; moving my body in order to lie down on my back. Might as well think right?

After I had cooked dinner for everyone, even the shark who could tear me apart physically as well as pulling me away from my friends which I made for the first time, I snuck away upstairs. I had possibly…maybe hugged a blanket and ate some pocky while I tried not to tear up or have a panic attack. I mean come on who could handle this kind of news after settling in? Try to imagine it? Not only would I not be able to live here anymore if I failed but I could very possibly die! They said that some people disappeared when they snuck a peek in Kakashi's secret book. Sure I may be oblivious and I fall for a lot of things…but I can't tell if they were telling the truth or not… plus Kakashi is kind of…_odd_ or _mysterious_.

He always comes to class late. _Always_. Kakuzu can vow for that being that he's in that class. It still surprises me a bit…anyhow; he also wears a suspicious mask. I could guess he didn't want to get sick because he might get sick easily but he could also be hiding something. Much like a scar…I wonder why _that_ isn't the initiation mission. That would seem impossible would it not?

I got off topic there…the point is I fell asleep which had felt like a long time but it was really only a half hour…and I have had trouble sleeping since. Every time I close my eyes to try to sleep I just seem to not be able to. Or If I do slumber I have a dream that wakes me up immediately because I feel as if someone is watching me or I think my alarm is going to go off soon. See this problem? Considering I am not a morning person, me with no sleep will cause me to be in a bad mood even with any kind of sugar. So this isn't nice seeing as how I need a clear head for more than one reason. First reason, I only have a few days to see what's in that book…and secondly I have Orochimaru this morning…So this isn't good at all.

I ran my hand through my bed head one time before groaning out loud, "Fuck…fuck fuck fu_uuuuuuuuuuuuck_!" the elongated word was groaned into my arm.

"Shut up un!" Deidara yelled, I could almost feel his eyes half lidded, glaring at the back of my head. He hate's being woken up…

"I-I'm sorry D-Dei Dei…"

I slowly got up from bed, moving my disheveled bangs in front of my face as I yawned and stretched my arms making my long gray t-shirt to shimmy up with my body before I slowly walked out of the room in my black sweat pants. What's the point of trying to sleep when I can't? I also did not want to be in room with a woken up Deidara. I don't know if I could survive. It's like when waking up a hydra.

I made my way slowly down the stairs in hope to not make much if any noise. I don't know who is up and who isn't. Normally the bunch would be up and about at this time or out somewhere but honestly it could be a toss on who falls back early or who stays up all night.

Groaning and rubbing my eyes I used my left hand to move underneath my shirt and gently caress my chest before moving my palm to slowly rub circles on my stomach. I could try to eat something…but that would not help me…what about warm milk? That's supposed to help people sleep right? But knowing me and being exhausted I would only be able to think of a cat and drinking it with little licks.

What am I doing? Why did I come down here to stare at the fridge? There are no left overs…and I don't feel like making anything…dammit…maybe I'll just have some water at least…but then I will just need to go to the bathroom right as I finally fall asleep… Maybe I should go into the living room and-

"And what are you doing up, cutie?" I froze and I might have shivered involuntarily because in all honestly I am not in the right mind to judge voices. I don't even know who it was; it could be Orochimaru for all that I know.

"T-To...T-Tobi…umm…"I slowly turned around only to see a black mass, you would think my eyes would have adjusted to the darkness.

Oh, why didn't I turn on the light when I came in here!

"Don't be freaked out, it's only me." With a flip of the switch my breathing slowly went back to normal and I frowned, very unamused. "You don't seem happy to see me."

"Zuzu I wouldn't be happy to see anyone right now." I changed my gaze from his eyes down to his body. I didn't want to have him stare at my tired face which was probably paler than normal. He was wearing a simple long sleeve shirt and a pair of white sweats. There's never anything really exciting with pj's. Unless you are Hidan or Pein who both prefer to be naked half the time.

"Damn you seem tired…how come you aren't sleepy boopy." His hand moved to my cheek while letting his thumb to slightly trace under my eyes. Normally I would move out of his grasp but this time I just let him do it as he got closer.

"I…couldn't sleep…" I mumbled slightly, my eyes involuntarily looked up into his golden again. He smiled softly while hi other hand rested on my slim side.

"That's no reason to be up and about in the kitchen, Kisame might attack you again."

"I know…" I said while he got closer, "That…reminds me…I-I didn't see you after…"

"After Pein took me up to our room?"

"Your room? I thought he had his own…"

"Technically I and him share a room…he just normally is out partying and fucking at their place, that's why he's never here. And if he's here…well he's normally in the spare room…fucking." He explained to me with a soft smile. He slowly ran his hand through my bed head. He moved closer to me and I moved into his grasp like how a cat moves when it's being petted.

I looked into his eyes and yawned. I probably just breathed in his face and I don't really care.

Zetsu sighed slightly; he looked upset "I'm sorry if you are worried…"

"Stressed is more like it…" I admitted, before letting out a small whine, "Really…really stressed…"

"I know…I honestly didn't think he would bring something up like this to a cutie like you." Zuzu's eyes looked off to the side and honestly for a second I thought that he looked sad. But being in the state I am I can't really be certain that was his look, "I mean…I know how stubborn he is too…"

"It's not…your fault."

"If I could I would help you."

"I know…"

He looked at me, "But it's against the rules."

"I know…" I repeated once again, "I'm…just so worried…of losing people…a-and Orochimaru also scares me… but you really don't need to know that…what am I saying…"

"If it makes you feel better…I will always be your friend…"He smiled softly, "Maybe even more…" He whispered and I tilted my head to the side not quite understanding him. Or well…it may have also just been a trick to my ears.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." He chuckled before again rubbing the dark circles under my eyes, "You need some…_sleep_."

"Yes I know this but I can't seem to fall asleep…"

"Then how about you come to my room and I will help you." He started, "I'm pretty sure trying to sleep in blondies room is just as stressful right? I know Deidara can be a total bitch when trying to not annoy one as so pissy as him…"

"Yeah…a bit…I kind of also accidently woke him up which is why I came down here…"

"Oh yeah you are _so_ coming up to my room."

I didn't really disagree with him…I just sort of started to go along with it. Actually the thought of having someone to be able to cuddle with other than my pillow or stuffed animal is kind of nice. I know I always slept better when I cuddled into Deidara for warmth during sleep overs…okay maybe it wasn't all for warmth. But still… I guess it wouldn't be weird with Zetsu…unless he eats me. That's probably why he came into the kitchen in the first place. Not to eat me of course, I meant as in food in general. Though that is very obvious.

He grabbed my hand and I flushed slightly as he turned off the kitchen lights and slowly walked me up the stairs.

"Don't worry Pein isn't there. He tied me up made me…do a few things then left me there." Zetsu whispered as we walked through the hall, "I'm pretty sure he's at the girl dorm tonight…"

"B-But that's against the rules though…I thought…"

"Oh it is, but he never gets caught." Zetsu smiled, "Is it breaking the rules if you don't get caught?" I just yawned again and covered my mouth with my free hand, "So it will be only you and me and-"

"Zetsu…"

My eyes, which were currently closed while the he dragged me throughout the dorm house, suddenly opened at the menacing voice coming from the black mass in front of us. Really, how have my eyes not adjusted?

"U-Uh…hey Itachi." he chuckled nervously.

"I would appreciate if you didn't molest my cousin."

"I wasn't going to molest him…" Zetsu muttered and I tilted my head to the side.

"Zetsu…" The crow whispered angrily, Zuzu's hand squeezed mine tighter.

"Okay…I was going to help him go to sleep..."

"Zetsu…"

"Stop saying my name like that!"

"Then stop taking advantage of Tobi." Itachi sighed moving by him and over to me who was oblivious to everything. I was slowly getting to the part where I was going to start snapping at people if I didn't get any sleep time. So I'm going to zone out of their conversation as much as I can.

"Tobi you look exhausted…you need to go to bed. We have to be up in four hours at most…."

"I know…I can't sleep Ita-Nii."

"I was going to help him sleep Itachi." Zetsu cut in earning a glare from my onyx eyed cousin.

After a few seconds of silence Itachi spoke up "I got up for a glass of water to throw on Kisame for trying to crawl in my bed in his sleep while I stayed up to read but I'd rather help you fall into a slumber Tobi…and I refuse to let Zetsu molest you."

"But…I promised Zuzu to sleep with him." I rubbed my eyes as I spoke.

"Then…I'll go too…I know Zetsu's bed is big enough for three." He smirked.

"That was one time! One…"

"Four." Itachi smirked a bit.

"Okay…maybe it was four times." Zetsu blushed before they finally started to his room again. I just want sleep… Maybe if everything works out I will finally fall into a deep sleep.

After that I remember Itachi and Zetsu brought me to Zuzu's room and I collapsed onto the bed while looking up at the other two. I wanted them to come to bed as my two body sized teddies. Though that might sound weird I liked too sleep with someone… Like I said before when I was younger I used to cuddle with Deidara when he slept over (whether he knew it or not) and I didn't have any bad dreams…that was another way I used to sleep with Madara… when I had nightmares about my mom…or Dei leaving…I used to sleep with my dad at night. Maybe I really am that baby which people always call me. The baby of the Uchiha, the weakling who isn't _perfect_.

Oh what am I saying…I'm going to prove them wrong. That is why I am here isn't it? In the school that all Uchiha's went too? To prove to them all that I am not weak, stupid, and just childish. This is why I should also be more confident and determined to find out what's in his book…not scared or weak…though I am pretty non-confident…and I have some pretty high low self-esteem…and thoughts of failing always creep inside my head… Oh fuck I'm doing it again.

"Z-Zuzu…Ita-nii…please hurry. Tobi's tired and thinking bad…" I whined looking at them both with big onyx eyes.

Itachi gave Zetsu a look after he glanced at me before they both got into bed and covered us with a blanket.

**…**

I cuddled into a body of warmth with my head resting on what I think is a chest. I don't know who's exactly, it could be my cousins or Zetsu's, but right now I don't care. I just want to go back to sleep… Hopefully I actually had fallen into a slumber instead of a quick thirty minutes…but I didn't want to look at a clock and find out.

Arms tightened around my waste and breathe wisped at my neck causing me to shiver. Oh hell…I'm thinking…for someone who wants to go to sleep again this is not good. My hands squeezed a fabric of the shirt of who I was sleeping on and my eyes squeezed tighter as if I squeezed my eyes shut thinking that it will be able to make my mind dance away into darkness once more.

"To think a night I'm out fucking you three have a three some." My eyes snapped open at the sound of the pierced male in the room. I didn't even hear the door open. "And Tobi's you're cousins right? Didn't know you were into Incest."

"Oh shut it" I heard Itachi say with a completely awake voice. I also felt his chest move and I immediately blushed realizing I was the one using him as a pillow. Plus how long has he been awake! What if he couldn't move because I was asleep on him?

"I-I…I'm…" I stuttered trying to move away from the crow haired male. He just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Don't worry about it Tobi, he's just a sexaholic."

"And don't forget it." Pein spoke unemotional before landing on his own bed. Zetsu continued to breathe calmly into my neck as if Pein's intrusion was nothing new. I mean yeah the man didn't say anything surprising…I just was not in reality at the moment so he had caused me to jump out of my own thoughts and almost out of my skin.

"You're pretty sexy without the hoodie and the bed head just pulls it off, Tobi. Just so you know." Pein spoke before turning in his bed so that his back faced Zetsu's. My face immediately turned a different color than the already pale pink that was staining my cheeks and I hid my face in a pillow, getting off Itachi's chest.

"I-Itachi how long…have you, umm, been up."

"About a half an hour." He spoke honestly and I groaned. I was laying on him, he couldn't get up…fuck.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"I was only up because I would be up at this time…I was going to wake you up in a few minutes anyway…" Itachi frowned as he sat up, "Seems you have the Uchiha inner clock. Though it counter reacts with you not being a morning person."

"Hmm…What time is it…?" I peeked out of the corner of the pillow to look at him while Zuzu continued to squeeze me in his arms.

"5:30"

"Uuuuugh…I would have had fifteen more minutes! Night!" I pouted and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Stop being pouty Tobi." I could almost feel Itachi's frown as he said this. I started to groan into my pillow. Who am I kidding? I doubt I would be able to fall back asleep…I already had trouble before and I was supposed to get up soon anyway…

But…I kind of figured why I was acting like this. Other than how I loathe the sun and morning dew, I don't want to leave with Pein or anyone else looking at me right now. Last night…I was different. I had been tired and exhausted and…it was also dark. It's still dark now, of course, but now it would be easier for people who had just woken up to look at me.

I could run. Yep…I'll run too my room and…try not to wake up the sleeping princess while I contemplate what I am going to wear today and finally look at my face. I had four hours of sleep only I wouldn't be surprised if I still looked like shit.

"Sorry Itachi…" I mumbled before sitting up in bed and resting on my knees. I moved my hands to rub my eyes with small fists before hurriedly messing with my bangs in order to cover my face as much as I could.

"You look fine, Tobi." I heard Zetsu mumble as he looked up at me. I just shook my head not wanting to hear the compliment as if it was some sort of disease. Especially if I'm right next to my gorgeous cousin who looks perfect even after he slept through the night.

"I…I got to go…change." I mumbled still messing with my hair.

"My not wear those pants that make your ass look good." Zuzu smirked while I squeaked. His hand slid over my ass, his palm gently groping my cheek. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I swear my face turned completely red at the feeling.

"Z-Zuzu!"

"What?" He chuckled slightly until Itachi slapped his hand, glaring daggers with his onyx eyes of the Uchiha.

"Zetsu…" His voice seemed to even affect me as it menacingly came out from his lips. I looked at Itachi for a split second before Zetsu's hand made it back to my butt and squeezed it once again.

"O-Okay Okay! T-Tobi is going!" stuttering, I jumped off of the bed by crawling over the man with the wandering hands. Though I wished it went smoothly it didn't quite happen. I tripped over the blanket and ended up landing on the other bed in the room, Pein turning to look at me with shallow eyes that dragged me in. I was flustered as my body felt like it was on fire just from the blush that covered my face and my body.

"Tobi if you want to fuck you just have to ask me." he curtly smiled and I tried to crawl off of his body. I only ended up feeling his abs with one hand and his crotch in the other.

"I…I didn't t-try to…" I popped backwards and held my left wrist before slowly backing out of the room. I only ended up being stopped by a door that seemed to mysteriously close and become solid. Wait was it always closed? Why can't I walk through doors!? What am I doing? I stumbled a bit as I messed with the door knob before finally opening it and sneaking through a tiny crack that I ended up being able to make. Well a crack means enough for my slim body to slide through.

"U-Um th-thank you Z-Zuzu and Itachi for he-helping me sleep…"

"Don't forget I'll walk with you to Oro's…don't leave without me." The crow said from the other side of the door. I just nodded as if he could see me before I fast walked back to my room, hearing the sound of wrestling as Itachi attacked Zetsu in the distance.

This…is the morning of the first day of my mission to find out what's in his book…this is going to be a long day…

**…**

I sat in my seat, staring at the clock and frowning. Kakashi hasn't come in yet. It's been about thirty minutes already. How is he still a teacher? How can he have his diploma, does he have one? He has to have one right? This school is pretty big so no one would work here without the right specifications. So why is he always late? He better not be late when we take an exam…that would not be fair.

Siting back I flipped through my notebook to the page I was on. To most it looked like doodles and random scraps of words but to me it focused on my plans for the initiation mission.

I may not be good with drawing but I do have that active imagination, and so while trying to forget about this morning and everything that happened, I started up multiple plans. I took a glance over at Kakuzu who was avidly writing in his own small book and also poking at his calculator. It's not hard to realize exactly what he is doing. He's probably making some calculations for the house. He seems to always be doing that. I wonder if Hidan broke something again…

I coughed slightly before pulling on the corner of my hood to cover me up a bit more.

Currently I'm wearing my long sleeved fox eared hoodie that fit my body quite nicely. The arms were black and had a space to put my thumbs, this way I didn't need to wear fingerless gloves if I had wanted too. Near the shoulders there are zippers so that I could take the sleeves off whenever. I had them unzipped just enough to see the skin but the sleeves were still connected. And yes I am proud about all of my different hoodies.

I looked to the empty seats beside me before looking at my notes. So far all the answers to thy problems ended with death. Either it would be me or him it always ended up with one of us hurt until we couldn't breathe anymore.

Like one of the idea's would be to start to hit on Kakashi (though I don't even know if he is gay) and in a good 10 hours I would do the whole Romeo and Juliet scenario where I would be all like _"We can't be together! Its sin…no one will approve." _tears would be welled up in my eyes and I would hang on him. Being that he is an English professor I would think he would do the whole dramatic thing and decide to drink poison together. While he would drink the real stuff, I would have water. I could then see what was in the book!

But there is one major problem with that…where would I get poison? Okay…and maybe killing someone isn't a good thing either. That was why I scratched that idea and made other ones. Though they all ended horribly as well.

I had this one idea…but it scares me too much and brings back way too many bad memories. That was the whole throw myself in front of Kakashi's car to get hit. He would then take me in to care for me… But being that I was in that car accident as a child and lost my mother I wouldn't be able to do that. Why did I even think of that one?

Okay Tobi…think, think…fucking think. I rested my chin on my left palm as I tapped my notebook. I could always…I don't know…hide under his desk after class and then sneak a peek as he reads…but I could be caught very quickly. What if I wore a ninja outfit and attached myself to the ceiling and read over his shoulder…

I could ask my dad for money to buy security cameras to set up in his room. Oh...I can't ask him. That would be against the rules. I have to do this myself…and anyway Kakashi would see any cameras that I would put up.

What if, this is an idea, but what if I make cookies with sleeping powder and I gave it to him? But do I really want to use my cooking powers for evil? I don't think so…but I might need to. Is sleeping powder even a thing? I know that Uchiha's have contacts. So I could have contacts if I try really hard. Or I could impersonate Itachi…My impersonations may or may not be good enough to actually fools someone but…if I take Itachi's cell it could work.

Well that's one idea that might go well if I don't fuck it up… But hell, I need a better plan than that don't I! And I only have like two more days? Why did this happen to me…

My hand shakily went into my pocket as I took out a small lollipop and popped it in my mouth with the wrapper. Using my tongue I hooked it under the paper and untwisted it, being able to use the skilled muscle to reach the sweet sugar in crystalized form. You would think I was on some kind of drug addiction the way I hummed and almost moaned from the taste and how well I was able to get to the sugar part with only my tongue. I stuck out the appendage out while hiding the sucker in my cheek so I could pick the wrapper out with my fingertips. As I did this I looked over at Kakuzu from the corner of my eye only to blush as I saw his jaw was dropped and his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

Chuckling nervously, I moved my attention back to my plan sheet. I don't know why he was staring at me like that. What if he saw my notebook from where he was sitting? What if he thought my ideas were stupid? What if he thinks I'm more idiotic than he already thought!?

Okay Tobi, calm down…breathe and suck on your sugar. You can do this. Kakashi hasn't come in yet. I'm safe for now…I need to focus on other plans of invasion of Kakashi's book. I need to do it to secure my future in the Akatsuki dorm house…to be with my new friends and to not…part with Deidara again…I need to make him notice me as someone other than a fly or a dumb brat. Sure I would really love for him to…you know, love me back? But step one would be for his friendship! If I leave then that might never happen.

"So…Tobi." I tilted my head, an unfamiliar voice echoed in my ear and I turned my head to look at him. He was pretty tan and he had his black hair in a ponytail and well…his smile was _creepy_? Was that a smile even? He was kneeling in the seat next to me. It was almost as if he lowered himself onto it without me knowing. "You live in the Akatsuki house, yeah?"

Oh great, he wants to use me to talk to Itachi or maybe Pein hooked up with his girlfriend. Either way I don't want to talk to him…or talk to anyone. I am not the most social butterfly and this guy looked like a spider that would eat me. "Kakuzu is right over there…he could answer any of your questions…"I mumbled, closing my notebook while moving a bit to the side.

"Oh don't be like that, plus I thought maybe I could talk to you. I don't think we had before." His finger tip slid up my arm and I shivered.

"St-Stop trying to use me to get in…I-I don't even know your name…"

"We are in the same class are we not?" He smirked and I frowned.

"We are not…I would know."

"Well you're right. I snuck in, I know Kakashi isn't here yet and saw my opportunity to pop in. Names Kidomaru, don't forget it."

"Oh I will...please leave me alone." I looked at him quickly before snatching up my bag and scooting through some people to the isle.

I was kind of scared he would grab my arm to force me to talk to him but other than that I just…didn't feel right with people trying to use me to get into the house when I don't even know if I will be able to stay there myself anymore. I looked around the room for an open seat only to realize Kakuzu moved over one. I smiled slightly before walking over to him and sitting, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…"

"But I'm probably taking your calculating time…I know how you are with your money."

"I know." He stayed silent for a second while tapping his pencil to his paper. "Kidomaru is part of Kabuto's crew. Do not mix with them, it will only bring problems." He mumbled before finally going back to writing and calculating.

"For me or for you…"

"Both."

I smiled slightly laying on my notebook and putting my chin on my arms, "So you believe in me then? To pass this test." He didn't say anything to that but I took it as a yes. This makes me happy, very happy, "Thank you…"

I'm going to work hard and not let them down. Maybe I might even show off and gain some approval with Deidara!

I sucked the lollipop in my mouth while contemplating more plans in my head until Kakashi came in an hour late.

Let the games begin.

**TBC…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

***Holds up cake* sorry cake? It's made by Tobi. It's Carmel flavor! Oh but ummm…yeah Apologies. I know this chapter isn't the best and I wish I could make it better.**

**My c key just broke off by the way.**

**I have such a cheap computer.**

**I really hate this thing.**

**Okay you're beautiful bye!**


End file.
